Two Brothers
by Unthinkable123
Summary: Johnny and Soda are brothers whose parents have been murdered. The team tries to solve their case. They find a history of lies and cruel secrets. Tony is their birth father. Will Soda and Johnny stay a family? spanking of minors...
1. Chapter 1

Soda and Johnny Matthews are two brothers who wind up as the two suspects in a murder case involving their parents. Soda is the oldest child, just turned fifteen; he's the most understanding of the brothers. The ninth grader has gorgeous golden blonde hair and playful baby blue eyes. Soda enjoys making situations more fun and everyone likes him. Johnny, is the youngest at twelve years old, he's a dreamer. Doesn't think or use his head unless he's in school or something. The sixth grader has light brown almost red hair and intense gray-green eyes. (**NCIS will come in soon. I promise. This story will be told from the view point of Johnny Matthews. Don't hate me. I read a book. I thought it'd make an awesome NCIS fanfic.) ****Will contain spanking of minors, don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

I like to walk in the spring. When I walk, I think. From the B+ I got on my History Test, a game of football, to the sunset. I almost smile at the sight of Soda working at the gas station; a few girls are flirting like crazy. He's pretending not to care nor take notice to any of them. Soda works there after school; Dad thought it'd be good for him to work. I bet Dad let him get a job because he wants to keep Soda preoccupied cos he's always causing trouble.

Dad is usually away in Iraq or someplace saving lives; being a Marine while Mom is in the Navy as a Commander. She's a great mom, and when they are both on leave which happens a ton. Soda and I go to The Home in D.C. our Social Worker Lilly Curtis is our school counselor as well. She is a nice person, I guess. I don't pay much attention to anything. At The Home it isn't all that bad, we miss out parents and hope they don't get killed serving. A few of Dad's friends thinks it is good for Soda to work there. I don't work anywhere; I'm too little to work. Sodapop waves me over; his smile is wider than ever.

His hand is wrapped in white cloths "what happened to you're hand Soda?" I asked, he looks down at his right wrist and shrugs. Taking a closer look I notice his hand is raw red. He winces slightly, but continues smiling at the girls who giggle uncontrollably.

"Burned it, it'll heal in a month or so" Soda said coolly holding out his hand for the girl to give the money already. He's so cool. They came home two weeks ago, everything is just beginning to become normal. Only Dad hasta go in two weeks...again.

"Mom and Dad know you burnt it?" I asked. Mom hates it when we get bruised or cut up in the neighborhood fights. Soda nods more to his self than to me, he sees the knife scrape under my chin. She'd go ballistic over the state of my chin and Soda's hand, when she sees them that is.

"How'd you get that cut, Johnny?" Soda asked tapping below my chin, earlier today I got in a fight.

"I got into a fight" I mumbled, my light brown hair dances in the wind. I look up at my brother, suddenly wishing I was his height.

"With who?" Cal asked smiling at a girl with long red hair; she winks at him and plays with his shirt.

"Mitch Hoffman" I replied stiffly. Cal stops paying attention to the pretty girl and looks at me. Dennis stops fiddling with his t-shirt and does the same. Mitch is sixteen years old he thinks he's cool and tough. The truth is, he's a bratty rich kid who thinks to highly of his self.

"That jerk…don't he know you're only a kid" Cal said shaking his head, I give Cal a look to shove it. Cal keeps his mouth shut, knowing that if he pisses me off. He'll piss Soda off too.

"Did yah win?" Soda asked, looking around like a good. His friends; Dennis Miller and Calvin (Cal) Jones are both sixteen years old. Dennis is a bit of a clown, who always has to put his two cents into the conversation. Cal Jones doesn't like me much; he thinks I'm only a kid and a tagalong. Weirdly he's Soda's best friend in the whole universe.

"Yep" I lied; its better lying to Soda than telling him the truth. He can tell I'm lying because my face is redder than a pepperoni. He smiles before shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back onto the girls. I have a few brusies on my arms and some scratches around my knees, but I don't want Soda to get kicked out of school for kicking Mitch Hoffman's ass.

"Hoffman deserved it" he said in a warm voice, running his fingers through his golden sun stroked blonde hair. The girls all blush and turn this scarlet red color.

"Did he pull a knife out on you?" Dennis asked his face looks pissed off. Nobody pulls a knife out in a fight. That just isn't right. Especially with a so called 'kid' like me.

"Yah. Didn't hurt, though" I replied weakly, Cal kicks an old Pepsi aluminum can that they threw on the ground weeks prior.

"We'll get im' back" Dennis assured me, his brown hair is combed to the side so it looks like he doesn't care.

"You'll afta' do it without me or Johnny" Soda said nodding at me. Cal looks up furiously.

Cal gives me brother a surprised look. Almost like he wants to punch his face in. "You don't wanna get revenge on the guy who beat up your brother" Dennis demanded, I shift from foot to foot.

"Miller, you oughta learn to keep your mouth shut" Soda said glaring at his friend. Almost instantly I intervene. If not, then a brawl will begin and the two idiots will be rolling on the ground wrestling and laughing at the same time.

"Has anyone seen Kenny?" I asked referring to our friend Kenneth Hawk who lives on the streets.

His parents hate him and Kenny is still sore on the parent topic, he goes to my school. I didn't see him today. He's my best friend. He has foster parents, but he doesn't like them much either. Kenny has dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and he's awful quiet. He's my age, twelve years old and considered everyone's little brother. Everyone wonders why we're such great friend both of us are known for being extremely quiet kids. But, we do cause trouble. Lots of it.

"Nah, he'll be around soon, Johnny" Soda said checking out a girl who looks around sixteen years old.

"Soda's right. He'll be around. Probably swiping some smokes" Cal said huskily, his voice sounds almost like he wants a cigarette.

"Yah, Kenny's around someplace" Dennis agreed looking down at my hand-me-down sneakers I feel my face turn pink.

"Johnnycake that cut makes you look tough. Almost" Cal commented, once the girls left with their parents looking especially embarrassed. Everyone who knows me well enough and I trust calls me Johnnycake or something.

"What do you think, Soda?" Dennis asked peering closely at me, almost like I'm some experiment waiting to explode or do something magical.

"Yah he looks tough" Soda said nodding respectfully at me, I hold my head up higher and puff out my chest trying to look proud.

"Tough is one thing. Being stupid is another" Dad commented coming up from behind Soda who shrugs his shoulders and flicks the brim of Dad's hat. Dad smiles at Soda, for about a second and a half before turning back to me with an angry look on his face. Everyone loves Soda.

"I'm not stupid" I argued, Dad doesn't say anything for a few moments. A red Corvette goes by and I suddenly wish I could drive. It'd be so awesome.

"Dad, the other kid had a knife. He needed to defend him self" Soda blurted trying to help me, from getting grounded for a month. Then I'd be in bored for a long time. A month = ten bajillian years in pre-teen land.

"He's a shrimp, Mr. Matthews. He has to fight" Dennis added, I may be short for my age, but I can fight. I am strong considering Soda's friends and I wrestle sometimes.

"Hey, I ain't that short" I said standing up straighter, Dad looks at the four of us boys and almost smiles, but he remembers he's mad so doesn't.

Dennis smiled his weird smile, that looks like a frown. "You're what…_eleven_" He knows how to get to me and basically everyone pissed off; easily. Well besides Soda doesn't care what people think of him.

"I'm twelve" I snapped at him. I am getting sick of everybody around here treating me like some little kid.

"I don't see much of a difference" Dennis said blinking innocently, Dad looks down at his watch. Soda shoves Dennis lightly and playfully.

"You leave my kid brother alone" Soda said taking a step in front of me, almost like he's preparing to fight. They all smile at one another; this is a big joke to all of us.

"Calvin, Dennis, shouldn't you boys be going home. It's getting late" Dad asked turning to Dennis who smiles a crooked smile.

Dennis offered, "I'll give you a ride Cal. If yah see Kenny tell him we said hi" playing with his Lucky Charms and Bugs Bunny keychain.

"Do you hafta drive?" Cal asked I can't help but smile at the comedy session occurring in front of me.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Dennis demanded. The smile is still on his face, it's almost like the stupid grin is stuck there.

"You drive like a maniac" Cal called him out; Dennis mulls this over for a few minutes making sure he keeps a straight face.

"My impression of you" Dennis said waving goodbye to Soda and me. Dennis smiles his weirdly crooked smile.

"One day you're going to get pulled over" Cal said in a matter-of-factly tone. I nudge Soda who smiles into my eyes knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Only if I get caught Cally" Dennis shrugged his shoulders and smirks knowing. He never lets anyone get to him. Cal turns purple with rage and embarrassment; I look over at Dad who is trying hard not to smile.

"How did you past the driving test" Cal asked angrily, only a few people can get away with calling Cal, Cally. Dennis is one of them.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Dennis scoffed, putting the car in drive wearing a smile only a true fool can pull off.

"It is a mystery" Soda joked nudging Dad to ease up and laugh, but he doesn't. Instead he nods for us to get into the car. We both do as we're told. Mom is in the front seat, she smells like candy and cookies. Her honey colored hair is combed into a bun; she works in a Candy Shop downtown. Sometimes she sneaks us, some treats and free samples of new candies coming into the store. We see Kenny running for our small car, his black hair flopping as the sky starts to dim.

Kenny asked, "Wait, can I have a ride?" he looks breathless and so tired. We all stare at Dad who smiles.

"Course Ken" Dad replied while Soda and I scoot over a bit to make room for Kenny who smiles.

Mom looked at me, in the rear view mirror and smiles warmly at Kenny. She then turns to me with a firm look in her eyes. "Johnny, this is the second time this week you got into trouble. Why honey?"

"Cos" I lied my voice sounds scratchy and sort of weird. Kenny stays quiet, knowing he should be lucky to get a free ride and a place to sleep.

"That isn't a reason, son" Dad snapped calmly, hitting the steering wheel. Mom strokes his hand trying to get him to calm down.

"I don't know" I lied once again feeling my breath pick up slightly. Soda pretends to be interested in his shoelaces.

"You're grounded for one week. Maybe that'll give you some time to figure out why you don't know" he decided his eyes fixed on the road; we're getting nearer and nearer to our house.

"Daniel, isn't that a little harsh" Mom said, she's the one who you could rely on to get you out of trouble. Soda is like Mom and Danny is like Dad, they even have the same name.

"No Sally, it isn't. He's grounded for one week, and that's final" Dad confirmed it, Mom doesn't say anything. I think of all the guys hanging out at the movies and stuff. I know my Dad loves me, but still this sucks.

"One week…but Dad" I whined, he shakes his head at me. I can't believe he is treating me like some child…even though technically I am one.

"No, Johnny. I don't want to hear it" Dad ordered in his Marine voice, I don't say anything for a few seconds. Kenny stares out the window trying his best to look distracted as does Soda.

"I wanted too, that's a reason. Right?" I asked sounding like a smart ass, while we all get out of the car. Soda stays by Mom's side and starts telling her about his day. Everyone has a soft spot for Soda; he's the family's charmer.

"You keep this up, and you'll be grounded for two weeks" Dad threatened, it was an empty and very hollow threat. I knew it, Mom knew it, Soda knew it, even Dad knew it.

"I hate it here" I shouted out of spiteful anger, Dad looks hurt and Mom gives me a frustrated look.

"Hon, we know you don't mean it. Now I think you should apologize and go up to your room, now" Mom said firmly, I look at her double-founded. She's the easy parent, why is she being so mean?

"Yes I do. I hate you and Dad" Mom gives me an especially hurt look. I start running up the front porch steps and into our house. Soda, of course runs after me. I don't look back; neither does Soda as I run into our room. Kenny comes in a few seconds after Soda does

"Uhh, can I stay the night?" Kenny asked making his self comfortable on the ground; Mom makes him sleep on the couch because he doesn't usually get a bed in the alley ways. Soda nods, we all know that Kenny is always welcome at our home.

"Johnny, why'd you say that?" Soda demanded punching my right shoulder; I shrug and start to cry feeling incredibly guilty.

"Aww, Johnnycake. Don't cry…I know you didn't mean it…Dad and Mom do too, you was only mad. Don't cry, you were mad. They love you and you know it" Soda said rubbing my shoulders, I hiccupped a little and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

That's when we hear four screeching gunshots. All three of us sit upright and look out of the window. Most kids would hide under the bed or something. That ain't our style; being afraid, Kenny closes his eyes tightly. Soda and me watch in horror as our parents stumble to the ground and a black car with no license plate vrooms off.

"Mom, Dad please…please. Don't die" Soda begged; I'm too stunned to move or speak. But, I do know one thing; there's way to much blood.

Our Neighbors have already called 911. The ambulance truck pulls up, Soda is now leaning against the door frame of the house with tears shining in his eyes, and Kenny blinks nervously. I hear one of the paramedics in the flashing ambulances say, "It's too late, we lost them. We oughta call NCIS considering now this is a murder case." I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean it. Tears roll down my cheeks, I look up at the sky and watch the sunset.

**Long Beginning, but everyone's favorite Team will come into this story soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember when I was really little probably six or seven Mom used to say, 'the worst is usually not the worst. Cupcake.' I didn't know what she meant by that. Hell, I still don't. Glancing up at the sky, I really didn't mean to say I hated my own parents a few minutes before they died. I really didn't. I wish I could turn back time and tell them I loved them or do something to prove that I am worth it.

It's too quiet; Soda is on his third cigarette. I honestly hate admitting this, but he's worried; Soda hardly ever smokes more than one a day. He only smokes when he's scared or worried about something. Soda usually never smokes he's afraid it would hurt his athletic physique. He plays football, soccer, and basketball.

The sky is becoming darker; Kenny has already slipped; probably frightened by the appearance of cops. Can you really blame the guy? I know I can't cos he's so used to cops doing terrible things to his family. A cop shot his mom. No one can ever recover from something like that, not even our brave Kenny. I begin to wonder if Kenny is someplace nice or in an alleyway wishing he was warm. He slipped when he heard federal agents were coming to take Soda and me to NCIS.

I suddenly wonder what its going to be like being an orphan like Kenny; it might not be all that bad. Who am I kidding? I don't have anyone in the world. Well I have Cal, Dennis, Kenny, and Soda. I guess I should feel lucky, but I don't for anything besides numbness and confusion. We also have people from the 'gang' as Mom called it. Soda's friend since the first grade; Mattie all he cares about is getting into trouble. That's probably why he and Soda are such great friends. The toughest and meanest guy in our gang is Cappy. He thinks of Kenny as his little brother, and Cappy isn't the caring type.

An NCIS Agent with grayish-white hair comes up to Soda his blue-gray eyes are assertive and colder than ice. His eyes are like melting ice, they look hard but soft in a sad way. He must've had something bad happen to him. Kenny, says I read people better than anyone. Almost everyone I know thinks I dream to often and don't use my head. I can't help it. A very pretty lady who looks Israeli gives Soda a disapproving look. He's smoking again, he reminds me of a chimney sometimes, but they don't know he's worried.

"You are not allowed to smoke" a pretty lady with dark brown hair said sternly to Soda who looks up and smiles his fake smile.

"Says who?" Soda asked his eyes don't even twinkle. I watch the scene hoping I don't cry, this lady sounds a lot like Mom.

"The law" the pretty lady said sounding annoyed, she studies his face and sees the tears stained on his cheeks. I see the guilt seep into her eyes. She starts to feel bad, but notices he has a pack in his pocket.

"Gee, what a shame" Soda said flicking the remains of the dull cigarette. He's only sarcastic when he's scared.

"You're what fourteen? You shouldn't be smoking" the man with dark brown hair said softly, giving him a smile Soda doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Try fifteen" Soda remarked, he just turned fifteen last week and whenever people call him fourteen. He gets a little annoyed; I get pissed when people call me eleven.

"Fifteen. It's against the rules for you to smoke" the man with grayish-white hair said, in a tone that clearly isn't to be messed with. Too bad he doesn't know Soda.

"I'm not good at following rules" Soda smirked at her his crazy smile, showing her the pack of them.

"Give me that" the pretty lady snapped at him, taking it from his hand and stuffing it into his pocket. Wow, nobody ever yells at Soda, he looks up startled and then furious.

"What the hell? That's mine. Dennis gave me em.' Who do you think you are?" Soda questioned angrily, nobody is usually that forward with Soda. I almost smile.

"NCIS Agent Gibbs; these are agents, DiNozzo, McGee and David. We're here to solve your parents case" Gibbs said wryly, Soda nods and looks up at the older man.

"Oh…I'm Soda and he's Johnny. Sorry bout' the smokes" Soda blurted out he's keeping his burned up hand away from them.

"Never apologize, sign of weakness" Gibbs advised, Soda almost smiles at his rule but remembers his parents are dead.

"I take it back then" Soda said watching an older man zip up Dad's body in a black body bag, his face sags. I try to have a look too, but Agent DiNozzo blocks my view, I glare up at him. He shrugs at me and smiles.

"Uhh, Johnny, I'll be right back" Soda said giving me a comforting smile and a playful nudge. I don't smile, instead I look across the street and at Ruthie she's staring right back at me.

"Promise" I asked sounding serious, keeping my eyes on hers.

"I promise, bud" Soda whispered, getting up and going into another part of the yard to talk with Agent Gibbs.

"A cop said there were three kids here. Care to explain" Gibbs said looking at me for a few short seconds.

"He lied; it's only me and Johnny" Soda lied, Kenny can't get taken away. He's only a baby; they can't take someone who doesn't wanna be taken in the first place.

"Kid, listen, you really don't want to lie to me" Gibbs threatened, Soda swallows hard. This guy is so damn irritating why does he give a shit about their lives so much? Oh right its his job.

"I ain't lying. The cop did" Soda said refusing to give up Ken. The boy is like a little brother and he's Johnny's best friend in the entire world. Johnny doesn't make many friends. He only has around three other than the gang.

"A cop lied?" Gibbs questioned giving the teenager a look to tell the god damn truth already. Soda runs his hand through his dampened and sweaty gold hair.

Soda looked down at the rust stained grass with utter disgust. "Everyone does once in awhile" that statement doesn't seem to satisfy Gibbs very much.

"You and Johnny are coming to NCIS to be questioned" Gibbs said seeing Soda look at the dimming sky and nod sadly.

"Then what?" Soda asked he turns away from me. He knows I can read lips, my deaf friend Micah taught me before he moved to Louisiana.

My grayish-green eyes are focused on their car. I am not very big on talking to anyone, besides people I trust. I trusted my parents; I trusted them not to die and leave me and Soda forever.

"Johnny right?" Tony asked looking a little concerned, I nod feeling tired and confused by all of this.

"How did you get that cut?" Ziva asked looking concerned, shifting from foot to foot nervously, I feel heat arise in my cheeks.

"Fight. He had a knife" her eyes flash showing her concern "you shoulda seen the other guy. He had ta, go to the hospital" I lied; I am getting so good at lying I don't feel guilty after. Sometimes.

"I see" Ziva said smiling at me, I turn bright red. She knows I am lying, damn this isn't fair. She's a cop and I'm just a kid, she's used to stuff like this.

"I always get into fights. Soda doesn't, perfect" I said, technically that's a lie, but Soda doesn't usually get into that much trouble. I do, there's the difference between us. He doesn't get caught and I uhh do.

"Is that so?" Ziva asked raising an eyebrow at me. I nod enthusiastically, while I run my fingers through my light brown almost red hair.

"Yah, he'll get adopted" I whispered, meekly. Who'd ever want a trouble-making twelve year old with an attitude?

"Do you think you won't?" Ziva couldn't help but ask; this boy looks adorable and sounds sweet.

"Yeah" The corners of my mouth twitch nervously. I begin to hope that Soda will get back soon.

"Why?" Ziva asked trying to sound casual, why does she keep asking me questions that I really don't wanna answer?

"Cos" I said my sneakers are shivering in the spring night. I should've worn a better sweatshirt today; all I'm wearing is my blue and black flannel. Soda has on brown jacket that looks so cool.

"Because why?" Tony asked, I flick my hair out of my eyes trying to remain calm and don't give in that easily.

"Just cos" I said softly, feeling close to tears. They don't press on, knowing too well that if they make me cry or something it would look so sad. I hate being young. I ain't a kid anyway, Soda doesn't think I'm a kid.

"What will happen to you if you don't get adopted?" Ziva asked mentally pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'll probably run away like…" I stop speaking and look at the dirt encrusted in my ratty sneakers "I'm really tired" I lied, changing the topic. I can't talk about Kenny to some fed, they'll find him and place him in a home. Like his foster home now, they beat the shit out of kids. Beat em' senseless as Kenny says.

"Like who?" she pressed on, I shake my head and pretend to plaster a pretend confused look onto my slightly tanned face. They don't buy it, I can just tell. Instead they give me a look to tell the truth.

"Nobody" I answered quickly and my voice cracks too. Damn it, damn it. I hate lying, but I am really good at it. Everything thinks its because I read so much.

"Johnny, you really need to tell us the…" she began; I flash Soda a pleading look. Soda being Soda jumps right in. He'll always be there to help me out of a problem.

He sits back down beside me and smiles warmly. "Johnny, we're going to stay at NCIS for awhile" he said in his kind voice.

"Don't wanna go" I said shaking my head, the tears are at the walls of my eyes. Soda sighs at me, and runs his fingers through his blonde hair his eyes look grim.

"We have no choice, Johnny" Soda said sadly, his blonde hair is damp and his cheeks are stained with tears.

"I wanna stay home" I pleaded scratching the back of my head, Soda swallows hard.

"Johnny, we have to go. We have no choice" Soda repeated stroking my knee. I want to cry so badly. I just wanna swear and cuss, and say dirty words as Mom called them. She would've spanked me if I did, but I can't help what comes out of my mouth.

"Please, Soda, please" I begged, his ears turn bright red. For a few seconds I feel sorry for Soda.

Soda said softly, "Johnnycake, please. Please" I don't notice the looks shared by the federal agents. I don't really care. He smooths out my light brown hair.

"Do we hafta go Sodapop?" I asked in a sad little pathetic voice. Soda sits down beside me and puts an arm around me.

"Yah, we hafta go" he whispered softly, I look up at the sky wondering why the hell life is so hard? I guess if life was easy then more people would be nicer.

"I wanna stay home, Pepsi" I whispered, this time Soda doesn't say anything for a very long time. Pepsi-Cola is Mom and Dad's nickname for Soda. He has tears shining in his wild blue eyes.

My mouth feels as dry as the Sahara. "Johnny …do, this for me okay?" he begged in a sad pathetic little voice. I get up from the chair with a jelly like feeling in my legs.

"Okay…but, Soda, when can we go home?" I asked following the agents out of the hospital, Soda stops in his tracks.

"Not for a long time Johnny" Soda said wiping the tears away with his hand and holding his head up confidently. He looks like he's trying to be strong for both of us. He always is the one who knows when to be strong, but now he looks like a little kid who is crumbling like a cookie.

"How long?" I asked to no one in particular. Soda glances up at the sky and back at our house. Suddenly I realize I shouldn't be whining about this crap. He's aching too.

"When our investigation is over, you'll go to get your things" Gibbs answered seeing two little boys look close to tears isn't something he likes seeing.

"Oh, okay" I said curtly sounding a little hurt. Agent Gibbs gives me one of those sad looks that Kenny receives too often.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise" Soda promised half-heartedly. It's an empty promise, but at least it means he'll always protect me and be my big brother.

"Soda, I didn't mean it…I didn't" I blurted looking into his reckless blue eyes; he touches my hand and gives me one of those sad smiles.

"I know, Johnnycake. I know" Soda said sounding so understanding and caring, yet so strained. I begin to wonder if my parents know I loved them. Did they know that I didn't mean it?

"McGee, escort the kids into the car" Gibbs ordered to his younger agent, who reluctantly does as he's told.

"Call the kin in line" Gibbs ordered to McGee, who places the boys in the car; takes the keys out, locks the doors. Soda nudges me to read their lips.

"There isn't any, Boss" Tim said feeling like this is the Zack case all over again. Only with teenagers and two parents who aren't kidnapped. The kids defidently know more than they're letting on.

"Social Services then" Gibbs decided turning back to work, talking to Ducky about their bodies.

"What do you think Johnny didn't mean?" Ziva asked curiously, the boys are obviously hiding something.

"I don't know the boys seem troubled" Tony said shrugging his shoulders. The older boy reminds him of Gibbs and the younger one looks so confused and sad.

"I think there are many secrets hidden between all of them" Ziva said at last, I look back at all three of them standing in front of my house.

"I'm sure glad you two are here. DiNozzo, David, drive them to NCIS. McGee, witness statements" "Gibbs said seeing Tony and Ziva shrug at one another then quickly do as they're told. Snap-snap of the camera. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Agent David watching me from the rear view mirror. She has pity written all over her face. My voice is caught and I gasp a weird shortened gasp like they do in the movies. Only mine sounds more real. Soda sees my facial expression and starts stroking my light brown hair softly.

"Shh, Shh. Everything's going to be okay, Johnnycake. I promise" Soda whispered placing a comforting arm over my shoulder and rocking me back and forth like Mom does. I mean used to. Large crocodile tears roll down my cheeks. I can't stop them. My parents are...are. Dead and I didn't even tell them I loved them. I really do love them. The tears are coming faster and faster. They just keep coming and coming with Sodapop stroking my hair and trying to get me to calm down. I'm hiccuping and trembling, but then I remember crying makes you look weak. Wiping the tears from my cheeks I hold my head up high and ignore the pained looks Soda is giving me. Instead, I look at the back of Agent DiNozzo's head and hope this is all just a fucked up dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed silent the entire car ride, as did Soda. He was really busy trying to comfort me cos I kept on crying. I thought, I didn't know how to cry apparently I do. Soda's been quiet ever since he talked with Agent Gibbs. That's unusual, he's normally yakking his head off with stories during car rides. Today is different, real different. I'm getting used to death. I think…no I know Soda is too. He just isn't willed enough to admit it. Let's see I've lost one friend in a fight and now four family members. Looking up at Soda I realize just how old he is. He looks like a broken teenager ready to face the world at any moment, I wonder how I look. Probably like some little kid, trailing his big brother around.

The elevator is silver and reminds of me of steel; strong and capable of holding anyone and anything. I watch silently as Soda sees the Emergency Stop button and flicks it downward. Even I jolt a little bit, when the elevator stops. Both Agent David and DiNozzo look down at us. I've never seen Soda look so wild and untamed. His hair is in all different directions, his eye balls are practically popping out of his head, and he's really jumpy. I touch his arm, and he smiles warmly down at me and manages to remain somewhat control. I think all we need is sleep, but how can we sleep after something like this?

"You have our attention" Tony said, I stare intently at my fingers. I too, am waiting to hear the question. Soda is trembling his burnt arm looks so messed up, I begin t wonder if they think Mom and Dad beat us. Nah, my parents were good people. Real good.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Ziva asked Soda flicks his golden hair out of his irresponsible blue eyes and nods. He must not trust his own voice, he must really wanna cuss his head off.

"Ask away" Tony said giving Soda a nod to go ahead and ask. Soda blinks quite frankly he must be feeling like me; so damn confused.

"Are you goin to call Social Services?" Soda asked cautiously and weakly, I feel my self stiffen and the tears re-appear on the walls of my gray-green eyes. I forgot about them. Lilly's nice and all, but she always wants to know how I'm feeling. I usually keep my trap shut tight.

Ziva said, "You don't have any other kin" her voice sounds pained and almost like she doesn't wanna throw us into the trenches either. I guess that's our answer.

"I know, but…we have friends" Soda said, that is the reason Kenny probably hasn't been caught by Social Services. The weird thing is, our parents didn't know he was a runaway. They thought, he liked sleeping over or something. They're really busy people, and Kenny is small like me.

"They aren't family" Tony said, Soda turns red with anger. When he's angry, he lets off steam by telling other secrets.

"That's stupid, we have..." I nudge him a little, he was going to talk about Kenny "nevermind..." Soda stopped. He flips the switch back on. The elevator moves a little and I see their faces become even more confused. I would laugh, but then I remember how lousy I feel.

"What?" Tony asked sounding annoyed with our refusal to participate with them. I begin to hope Soda'll just shut up. They look at me to answer the question. Soda can tell I am going to give in if they continue to stare at me for another couple minutes.

"Uhh" I look at Soda for help, he jumps in almost instantly.

Soda said, "Nothin, right Johnnycake" I feel myself turn redder, but I manage to keep a straight face.

"Right Soda" I answered confidently, as the elevator doors opened and they stroll out with us trying to keep up. That's when I can see they think I'm the weaker one, and they'll crack me easier.

Tony nods for me to sit down. I shake my head tiredly; the day is beginning to become starry out. I like the stars, they're cool. My Granny said, 'stars are where the spirits of loved ones go when they die. So they can watch over you.' I remember saying 'she was going to be the shiniest star in the sky' Granny smiled fondly at me. I've always known I am her favorite, she'd give me exta chocholates and sweets and stroke my cheek saying how much I looked like my Dad. I didn't think so, Soda looks tons like Dad and I look a lot like both of them. That's always bugged Sodapop, he likes being unique. I don't mind as long as I look like Soda, which to some people I do. I really do not see it.

"Sit down kid" Tony offered I look at Soda for some help. He knows I'm not a little baby kid; he doesn't even look my way.

"I'm not a kid" I protested softly, Agent David and DiNozzo share a knowing look. I don't like that look.

"Uh-hu" Tony said as they lead us into the bullpen. I look at everyone's desk; their personalities are all scattered on their desks.

"Why couldn't we take anything?" Soda asked yawning and checking the Rolex he swiped from some dude walking down the street. He's got slippery fingers, but not as slippery as mine.

"Federal crime scene evidence" Ziva explained in a kind voice, not the know-it-all voice that Mitch Hoffman uses all the time.

"But, they were shot in the yard, Agent David Soda said smartly, he's always been a smart ass to new people. Its apart of his appeal, being funny and charming.

"Yah, but we need your computers. Your house is being searched" Tony explained giving Soda a look, the fifteen year old sucks in his cheeks.

"Hope they don't find the magazines under my bed" Soda winked at me. He smiles a crazed and drunken with life smile at Agent David who can't help but smile back. Everyone smiles at Soda. Even, when Soda was caught for swiping a few packs of gum, the cashier smiled at him. She even let him take the gum, without paying. She lets me too, cos I'm Soda Matthew's little brother and 'soooo cute and look like Soda.' I really don't see it, but hey I get free gum and I don't complain after that.

Soda's P.O.V

I've never liked being the oldest. That comes with baggage. Johnny is the cutest and youngest. I have to be the responsible one, only I know I'm not. Johnnycake is a good kid. I guess, I remember at his age I came home half-drunk. Mom and Dad, didn't let him out with me until he turned eleven. He's thoughtful too. I have to be the brave one and show no sadness now that Dad and Mom are both gone. Mom's always been the one that held us together. Now its up to me. I remember the day Johnny was born. When life was simple and I had plenty of family. Now all I have are Johnny and the gang. Dad lifted me up and into his arms. I was three at the time and he smiled at me, obviously happy to have another kid.

_Flashback Twelve Years_

_"Kyle, looks like you have a new job" Dad said stroking my cheek, I had short spiky blonde hair. Oh, I forgot to mention my first name is Kyle Sodapop Matthews, I've always prefered Soda. Its cooler and orginial. I didn't know any of the guys then, some of them were in my class. Like Dennis, he got in trouble a lot. Cal if you can believe it, was a jokester too. _

_"What is it?" I asked yawning tiredly, I had to wake up from my nap to come here. Granny said, I got a new brother. I didn't have a clue what she meant, I didn't have a brother to begin with. How could I get a NEW one?_

_"You have to be your little brother's new protector" Dad said tickling my tummy. He hasn't done that in years, but sometimes I'd secretly wish he still did. Dad's busy is all, he has to provide for a lot of people. Sometimes a few kids come over and stay there when they're pissed at their parents. My parents never complained, they adored everyone from our gang. Mom wanted six kids._

_"I'm too little" I said sticking out my lower lip. Everyone at school calls me shortie or shrimp boy. I don't like school at all. I hate bein the shortest one in class. It no fair._

_"Soda, someday your going to be big. You'll need to teach him new things and protect him__" Dad said grinning down at me. For once I am lost for words, and I am told to be a chatter-box._

_I think for a moment. "Do, I get paid?" I answered unsure, if this job was really worth it. Daddy gets paid at his job. He brings home toys for me, maybe if I get paid I'll get to bring home toys too. And give them to my little brother, then he'll think I'm the greatest person ever._

_"No, you don't. But, this job is the most important in the world. Do you know what important means?" Dad asked, I nodded like I understood everything he was saying. He's always treated me like his equal, well when I'm not in trouble or anything._

_"Promise me, you'll always look out for him and take care of him" Dad said giving me a long stare hoping I'll say yes. I don't really understand what he means, how come I hafta do it? Why not someone bigger? I bet my new brother will like bigger and more important peoples._

_"Daddy, what if I can't do it? What if he doesn't want me? What if I'm not good at it?" I asked sadly, Daddy smiles down at me and strokes my cheek once more._

_"Come with me. I want you to meet someone. Who has been wanting to meet YOU! His big brother, the most important guy in his world. Trust me, Pepsi-Cola you can do anything you set your mind too" Dad said, walking me down the hall and into Mommy's room. Mom was sleeping. Beside her bed, was Johnny. I looked at Dad as he set me down beside the mini bed. I nodded and saw Johnny for the first time and almost smiled._

_"Is he gonna stay with us?" Dad nodded "Will you still love me when he comes home?" I asked worried that this little baby was going to steal my daddy away._

_"Of course I will. I'll love you and your brother, forever" Dad promised giving my tummy a little tickle. I laugh and throw my head back happily. Dad smiles, he'd do anything for someone to smile. He's my clown-like Daddy._

_"Me more, right" I prompted this time Dad sighs and raises an eyebrow. He does that when he's in a problem he can't get out of. Like when he comes home from some RANDOM meeting two hours late._

_"Soda, I love you both equally" Dad explained, I fold my arms over my chest. This isn't fair, Daddy's are possed' to be fair and like me the bestest._

_"How come? He just got here? I've been here longer" I complained stomping my foot, Johnny stirs in the bed. Dad lightly smacks my bottom almost warning me to behave a little better. I smile up at him, innocently. Dad rolls his eyes._

_"I know you have. Kyle, you'll always be my irreplaceable, first born. Now your going to have to share Mommy and me, that clear" I smiled and nodded glancing down at my brother "he looks a lot like you" Dad comented, giving me a special smile. He only gives Johnny and me those smiles. Him and mom have been a sinking ship since I was born. They just didn't know it, until after Johnny was born._

_"He's littler, than me" I squeaked out looking astonished. I was short for my age, Mom was worried I was a midget or something. Then at five I grew and become medium sized kid, Mom stopped worrying so much._

_"That's right. Meet Johnny Carlos Matthews, your little brother. Johnny this is your big brother Kyle Sodapop Matthews" Dad said smoothing out my hair a little, he left to sign mom out of the hospital. Mom has always hated hospitals, she never liked the way doctors looked down at you. I don't like them, cos I get poked and proded with needles. Johnny started flailing around looking so worried._

_"Hiya Johnny. I'm your big broder, Kyle" I said reaching out to touch his small tiny fist. Johnny stopped flailing and looked up at me with full and utter trust and happiness in his eyes._

_"I promise I'll look out for you and protect you forever. I'll be the best big broder" I declared seeing his cherry red lips, curl up into a smile. He smiled at me first! I grinned excitedly down at him as his fist held onto my hand. Almost like we were shaking hands and confirming this deal. I've never told anyone that story before._

_"Your okay, for a little broder" I glanced down at him, he had no hair and looked like a vanilla ice cream. But I couldn't call my brother JohnnyIce-Cream. That would be stupid. Johnnycake, sounds much better. "I'm gonna call you...Johnnycake" I said at last, nothing else seemed to fit. Johnny gurgled to show his pleasure, as he slowly fell asleep once again._

_"I love you, Johnnycake...foreva" I promised falling asleep on Mom's bed beside him, wondering what's going to be like being a big brother. I may not like being the oldest, but I've always loved being Johnnycake's big brother. He's my best friend._

_End Of Flashback._

Looking out of the window, I withdrawl myself away from that memory. It is probably the best memory I've ever had. I do not have so many great memories like that one. That is why, I cherish it so. Johnny looks up at me with the same trusting and hopeful look that he's always worn when he looks up at me. He looks up at me, like I'm some sort of Hero. Like I'm Superman, he calls me that sometimes. I don't mind at all. Who would?

"Johnny, can you sit over there for a few minutes?" I asked in a weak voice, Johnny reluctantly sits down in the chair beside Agent Gibb's desk. He does not like it very much when I order him around. Only when I feel completely weak or sad, is when he actually obeys.

"I want a deal" I declared to Agent David who glances at me looking stunned by my decision.

"That isn't how this works" Ziva replied earnestly, giving me one of those looks they give kids who're troubled.

"I don't really care" I snapped at her. Why does everyone hafta treat me like I'm five instead of fifteen?

"We can't do deals with children" she said a little more firmly. I watch Johnny from swinging his legs looking so innocent.

"I ain't a kid" I said stepping back and into Agent DiNozzo who looks down at me knowing he's superior.

"You're fifteen, you're a kid" Tony said coming out of no where, I don't like the way they're talking to me.

"And you're old" I said matter-of-factly like voice. He smiles a wavering smile at me, almost like he wants to put me over his knee. Wouldn't be the first time I ever got that look.

"Funny, we aren't going to make a deal with a…teenager" Tony corrected winking at Ziva who smiles at him.

"It isn't against the law to do that" I said wondering if it really is. I dunno, I don't listen very well.

"I know, but that is not what we do here" Ziva said softly, she's pretty smart. She knows the American Law, well even though she sounds foreign.

"Just…hear me out, please" I said softly, in the softest and most respectful voice I could even muster.

They contemplate about this and then nod at one another. All the agents here have a secret language with one another; it's like a family. "You have one minute" Tony said showing me his watch.

I become shocked, how the hell can I say something in one minute? "That isn't enough time" I complained giving him a frustrated look. They shrug at me, like I'm some little kid who can get over something in a few seconds.

"Now you have fifty three seconds" he tapped his watch and raised it to his ear so he could hear it tick.

"That isn't fair" I whined, hearing my self whine I look up and groan. I am not the whining type, I don't even remember whining all that much.

"Forty eight seconds, time flies when _one_ teenager is being whiny" he smiles at me and I glare at him. But, but, this isn't fair.

"I ain't whiny" I whined once more, and groan for being whiny like he said. This sucks, how come I'm whining like some baby?

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong. Now you have forty three seconds…no wait thirty nine seconds. You better state your deal, fast" Tony threatened, I really don't know if he means business or not.

No way, in hell I am going to do that. I don't care, they can't make me do stuff I don't wanna do. This isn't fair; I mean why do; I really hafta be timed to tell my deal. Adults aren't well maybe they are cos on cop shows they are. But, I prefer cartoons, and I'm really proud to admit that. I don't care what people think of me.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three…" Tony raises an eyebrow at me and I suddenly know I am going to have to give in.

"WAIT" I take a deep breath and try not to look defeated "I wanna watch Johnny's Interrogation" I blurted looking down at my blue and white striped shoes.

"Uhh, what'd you say?" he asked doing a double-take, almost like he's trying to hear me right.

"I wanna watch Johnny's Interrogation" I scratch my golden hair. Dennis calls it my yellow mane, I think he's stupid. All he does is smile and has to put his two cents into the conversation all the time.

"I don't think so" Tony said not meeting my blue eyes. I sigh; can't they see I'm all Johnny has left? I need to watch his Interrogation. Maybe if they'd ask Johnnycake's opinion, they'd know he might agree. Johnny's a private person.

"Aww come on, it won't hurt nobody. I'll tell you what you wanna know and you lemme watch his Interrogation, deal" I pleaded hopefully, the agents look at one another uncertainly. I hold out my hand, they both take a step away from my hand like its some contagious disease.

I rolled my blue eyes at them trying to keep the smile off my face. "You'll tell us what we want either way" Tony said sternly, my face turns pale. Why'd I say that? Why? I must be a true and utter idiot, like Dennis. Crap, this ain't fair. They're detective and I'm a…young adult.

"I won't tell you everything. Only some things" I said slyly, his face turns red with rage. He is probably wondering how a kid my age could be so intolerable.

"You could end up in jail for with-holding evidence" Ziva said knowingly, I glance over at Johnny and smile weakly. He'd be so lost without me and he's only twelve. I know he thinks he's much older, but he's my kid brother. I don't want anything to hurt him.

"Johnny's only a kid" I protested angrily, looking over at Johnny who looks up at me and struggles to smile.

"You're a kid too. I hope you know that fact too" Tony added smirking at me; I don't like it when adults think I'm a kid. Cos I am not, I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a year, I take another breath.

"I ain't a…" I started, but I'm cut off by Agent DiNozzo.

"We know, we know. You're a teenager. Happy" Tony finished, he reminds me so much of Dennis. Happy-go-lucky and incredibly know-it-all like. Maybe a little bit like me too. Only a LITTLE!

"I could help you guys out with our case. I mean really help. I know tons of stuff" I offered sounding care-free wondering maybe I could tell them stuff that Mom and Dad didn't want Johnny or I to know about.

Johnny does know more than he lets on; he's a lot smarter than people think. We're brothers; we would never keep anything from one another. I do have one tiny secret, but that's private and I don't think Johnny is ready to know about it just yet.

"How?" Ziva questioned giving me a look. I look away from her and out the window and then back at her once again. She's very pretty.

"Trust me" I begged sadly, I am not usually the begging type. I guess I am now. I smile thinking how much I sound like Dad. Cool.

Tony placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get back to you on this"

"No. I need an answer, now" I shiver away from him, making a big point that I don't wanna be treated like some lost five year old.

"We have to talk to our Boss, Agent Gibbs" he exasperated thoughtfully, this satisfies me a little.

"Fine" I grumbled nodding at him distastefully. He rolls his darkened green eyes at me and shakes his head.

"Why do you want to watch, anyway?" Ziva asked aloud and looking very confused. Agent DiNozzo smiles warmly at her, is there something going on between them?

I smile my genuine smile. "He's my little brother, and I promised my dad I would protect him. No one else will"

"We can help you" Ziva offered, she obviously feels bad for us. I can see it written on her face that she wants to help, but it feels like charity to me.

"We don't want you're pity" Johnny blurted loudly, all three of the agents turn to little Johnny his lightbrown hair is shining in the light.

"Or charity" I concluded, smiling fondly at Johnny. He smiles rightback at me. Johnny is the type of kid, who'd dream away an hour. He'd just smile softly to himself. He's the type of kid; who's smart for his age. But, now-a-days he doesn't look much like a kid. I watch the agents faces harden and become more annoyed. Looking out of the window, I begin to realize why Johnny day-dreams so much. It's addictive, I wonder if Mom and Dad are in heaven right now. Playing poker or baking chocolate cakes with Jesus. I know they might've done bad things, but at the end of the day. They were good people. _Mom, Dad, why'd you hafta leave us? Can't you see we need you? _The stars look especially shiny tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**The basic plot to this story, is from The Outsiders book by S.E. Hinton. Only I am changing many things involving the story. Last warning will contain spanking of minors (not in this chapter, but later chapters probably) with some twists and turns.**

"We're only trying to help you two" Ziva said softly, she's never met two kids who are refusing help of others. When they probably will need it in the mere future.

"Don't, we aren't worth it" Soda advised, I keep my head down. Even I know I am the weaker of the two of us. Agent Gibbs comes out of the elevator with Agent McGee.

"Boss, uhh, Soda has a deal" Tony stuttered nervously, I don't whether to feel a little annoyed everything keeps looking at me like I'm going into depression or something.

"Yah" Gibbs countered, looking more at Soda than the rest of them. Basically testing him to see if he has the guts to stand up to someone like his self. I watch to, in part enjoyment and the other part worry.

"I wanna watch Johnny's Interrogation" my big, loud-mouthy brother mumbled in a meek voice. I look closely at my brother trying to figure out who the hell this guy was? Soda, is usually tons more loud and annoying.

"We don't interrogate kids. We talk to them" Tony corrected unknowing this may set Soda off, because when Soda wants something. He uhh wants it.

"Bullshit" Soda said loudly, a woman with blonde hair looks over at us. Her eyes glare at the other agents basically telling them to do something.

"Could you get him to settle down?" she asked indignantly, giving the team a look to do it fast. I glare at her; this isn't any of her business.

"Oh bug off" I remarked, Soda grins down at me. Some people just annoy me and push the right buttons.

"Aren't you going to do something about them talking to me that way" the lady asked, she's very pretty. Not as pretty as Agent David, but close.

"Fuck, this ain't any of your business" Soda snapped at her. He can be really sweet to some people and not to others. It just depends on if Kyle Sodapop Matthews likes you. Apparently he doesn't like the blonde woman very much.

"Language boys" Agent David admonished Soda glances at her and smiles. Not many people are that stern with him. Mom and Dad weren't stern with Soda or me; all they'd do is supposedly ground us. They'd forget about grounding us later, but Soda and me would get plenty mad at the idea. I feel my eyes burn with tears at the memory of earlier today.

"Yes…_ma'am_" Soda rolled his eyes, making it quite clear he wasn't going to follow by their rules.

Her brown eyes darken. "Do not call, ma'am" Ziva said firmly, raising her voice slightly. That's all she's mad about; not our back-talk, not our swearing, or disrespect.

"What'll I call you?" his gold hair looks really cool. I sorta wish I had blonde hair; it wouldn't look good on me.

"Agent David" she said, I nudge Soda to say something nice. He gives me a funny look thinking I am joking.

"Fine, _Agent David_" he sounded like he was mocking her. She gives him a look that could make fire turn into ice. Soda turns to Agent Gibbs, he isn't afraid of anyone. That's his curse and best qualitly. He has a double-standard.

"If I say yes to your deal, what do we get out of out it?" Gibbs intervened; I can tell that Agent David looks close to ripping Soda to shreds with a paper clip even. So can he.

"I'll tell you everything you wanna know without whining or being sarcastic. Do we have a deal?" Soda offered sounding so care-free that's all some wall he's built up ages ago.

"You'll do that with or without the deal" Tony warned him again, Soda looks at him, this time I know Soda is becoming angry. He's getting sick of everyone telling him to do stuff he doesn't wanna do. I can just tell. His navy blue eyes have that look to them when he wants to let off steam; he swears. I mean swears, LOUDLY without caring who's around.

"You don't know what I'll do. I might run away with Johnny, I might do drugs, I might smoke weed, I might even rob from a bank" Soda said turning all of their faces from somber into a darkened anger.

"He's only joking" I said pretending to laugh, Soda shrugs his shoulders and puts the sarcastic smile back onto his face. Its obvious most or if not all wanna spank Soda; they resist the urge and glare.

"We take it" Gibbs said with no hesitation in his voice. I don't say anything. I am actually nervous about my 'talk' and Soda can tell. He puts a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Relax, Johnnycake, it won't be bad. It'll be fun" he whispered sounding reassuring and sweet. I nod, hoping he doesn't know I don't believe him.

"We do, we don't make deals with children" Ziva asked her Boss, wondering what the hell has gotten into Gibbs. He's becoming softer since the Nick case.

"We do, now. Take, Johnny to Interrogation Room 1 and interview him" Gibbs ordered, Ziva reluctantly leads me out of the bullpen.

"Agent David, Soda don't mean half of what he says" I blurted; she doesn't say anything for a few seconds. I remember Soda saying that about Dad. Soda's usually tons nicer and lots more responsible than this, he's showing them his bad side.

"And the other half" she asked, stopping in her tracks to actually speak to me while Sodapop gets talked about what's going to happen next. I chew on my lower lip searching for an answer.

"He's only angry" I explained; I hate giving excuses, but it's the truth. He is really mad.

"What about you, Johnny? How are you feeling?" she asked. What about me? Soda's my big brother; he has every right to be sad and cheeky. Maybe I do too, but…I dunno. How am I supposed to feel? Sad, mad, angry, pissed off...

"You shouldn't start caring bout us…Soda ain't always like this. He doesn't mean it" I warned, trembling uncontrollably. I feel like running right about now. Running to wherever I wanna go without looking back and worrying. She must know that I'm in the running mood cos she takes hold of my wrists and makes sure we have eye contact before speaking.

"He's still a child, Johnny. A child who shouldn't speak that way to adults" she said speaking so nicely and calmly to me.

"Am I a child too?" I asked relaxing my muscles. She lets go of my hands, I almost knew she would once I calmed down a bit.

She smiles down at me, a warm smile. "Yes, you are. Even if you may not like it, you are a strong and brave child" her words sting a little bit.

"I don't like being a kid" I admitted walking down a hallway, her eyes are really brown. Almost like Kenny's, but his are shy and big.

"Why?" she asked, I don't like answering questions all that much. But, this one I can answer with complete confidence.

"Life's hard, you're lucky if you learn that the easy way. When you learn the hard way its tons worse" I replied walking into the Interrogation Room and sitting down. Agent David looks dumb-founded by my seriousness; no child she has ever met besides in Mossad has ever spoken in such a wise way.

"Okay, Johnny, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please answer them honestly. Then you may leave" for a few seconds I see pity appear in her eyes "cut to the chase. I know why I'm here" the pity disappears and is replaced with anger.

"Fine" she had raised eyebrows at me "the police officer said 'there were three kids at your house.' Were there three kids?"

"I don't member. Long time ago" I lied feeling oh so dumb. She'll know I am lying and yell at me.

"I'll let you re-try that question. Was there another child at your house with you and Soda?" Ziva asked softly and warmly. Why isn't she shouting at me and warning me to behave.

"No, that cop lied" I lied once more, I have a very, very strong feeling she wants to spank me and Soda for being this annoying and disobedient or something.

"Think harder, this is very important Johnny. Answer the question, truthfully" Ziva ordered in the type of tone that reminds me of Mom.

"I AM! It was only me and Soda" I snapped not realizing that I shouldn't speak that way to an adult. She is trying to help, after all.

"Johnny Matthews" Woah, she sounds exactly like Mom cept' there's always a 'young man' somewhere in her sentences "answer the question truthfully, young man" she ordered in a crisp, no nonsense voice. There it is.

I don't say anything for a few moments. She sounded like Mom, well her firm attitude did. Not her voice, Mom's voice was full American. Ziva's has an Israeli accent. I think Agent DiNozzo likes her a lot. "No…no, no, I can't. I promised"

"Promised who?" Ziva asked in a softer, kinder voice. I don't say anything for a few seconds trying to think of a good lie.

"NO Johnnycake, don't tell em" Soda blurted in a sad whisper. Only Tony hears him, but the older man keeps his mouth shut. They all want to know what the boys are hiding.

"Nobody, I swear" I lied; feeling a hard lump. Like a rock burn down my throat, why does lying hafta hurt so badly? Guilt is a bitch my friend.

She takes a deep breath, like Mom used to do before trying to pry the truth out of me when she wanted to know where Soda went. "Johnny, do you know what happens to cops who lie?" I shake my head "they get sent to jail for fraud. Do you know what happens when you lie to a federal agent?" I shake my head again "you get into trouble and usually get punished. It really isn't worth it. Now, please tell me the truth"

"Yah, but the kid left. Uhh…she…was there only for a few seconds then went home…I didn't know her name. She was just there, really" I lied; maybe they won't bug me anymore if I make up someone.

"Alright then. Thank you" Ziva moves on to the next topic, knowing that she'll have to push a little harder next time "Johnny, explain to me exactly what happened today"

"They were outside talking bout' how to punish me for gettin into a fight. Soda and I were in the house and then we four…four gunshots. They were loud…really loud. They hurt my ears, Soda cried. I didn't cry; I felt sick. I…watched it all. It felt like I was in a movie, you're there but you want the credits to roll or something. That make sense?" I asked, I can't cry. No I won't.

"Johnny loves movies. On his birthday we snuck into the theatre and watch movies all day. He had fun, until we got kicked out" Soda said recalling the memory like it happened yesterday. Tony almost smiles at his analogy, it makes perfect sense.

"Did you love your parents?" Ziva asked what kind of a question is that. Of course I loved them. Even though, they made us go to some Home for half of the year and when they came back. They expected us to hug them and behave perfectly. Shit happens.

"Of course, Soda and me don't look like Dad. Always thought that was weird" I answered feeling sticky. Soda stiffens behind the mirror; he obviously knows something that Johnny doesn't.

"Did you see anything?" Ziva asked following standard procedure. I look down at my shoes feeling embarrassed that I didn't see anything. How weak am I?

"No…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault" I said feeling my cheeks burn a vibrant red color. Ziva does not know how to respond to something like that.

"How could their death be your fault? You were inside when it happened" she asked, this time I want to curl up into a ball and sob my lungs out.

"Cos…cos I didn't mean it" my hair starts to feel sticky, sweaty even.

"Mean what?" she pressed on, I wish she'd just shut up.

"I told them…I told…t-them I hated them. They're dead and don't love me, but I was mad…I was only mad. I'm sorry" I said with the tears trickling down my face and cheeks which are turning from a tan color to red.

"Oh Johnny" Ziva whispered reaching out to touch my arm. I pull away; I want my Mommy and Daddy.

"I didn't mean. I really didn't mean it" I whispered putting my head into my hands and crying on the metal like table.

"I know. I know" Ziva said sadly, I feel so weak crying. It isn't fair, why do I always hafta be the weak one?

"I want my Mommy. Please, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it" I cried out, I haven't called my Mom that since I was six years old and I thought it'd sound cooler to say. Ziva smoothes out my auburn hair and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"We're done here" Soda decided with tears shining in his own blue eyes. He walks out of the watching room and into the Interrogation Room. He puts his arms around me in a brotherly way. I sniffle and cry into his chest.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Johnnycake. Don't cry, everything's going to be okay. I promise, shh. Don't cry" Soda said rubbing my back like Mom used to do. Soda's going to explode with all the pressure he's under.

"Uhh, Boss. I found something" Tim whispered coming into the Inspection Room. Gibbs turns not liking to watch a little kid cry, as does Tony.

"Go, down to Abby. DiNozzo you interrogate _Kyle_" Gibbs ordered, Tim instantly turns not wanting to know what is going on until the case is over.

"Who's Kyle?" Tony asked incredulously, his eyes glance over at the file. Its Soda's file, what the? How come our cases are the most confusing? Johnny leaves with Ziva back to the bullpen to draw.

Soda's P.O.V

Agent DiNozzo has something yellow in his right hand. "Kyle Sodapop Matthews, you and Johnny in the lying mood today. I'm in the really annoyed mood, because there are these two boys who keep lying to us when we're trying to help them" he said, I look up startled. He has my file, nobody calls me Kyle. Even our principle called me, Soda or Mister Matthews. From behind the mirror Gibbs smiles, Tony's a damn good Agent.

"How do you name my real name?" I asked nervously, I've always liked Soda better cos when I was six there was five Kyle's in my class. I begged and kicked my feet for my parents to change it. They finally gave in, I knew they would. We went to the school and got the Headmaster to lemme use my middle name instead. I've been using it ever since.

"Hospital records" his brown, hair reminds me of Johnny's. For the first time I realize that Agent DiNozzo looks a lot like Johnnycake. Besides the fact that Johnny's hair is a little golder, they could be father and son.

"I liked Soda better" I said hotly, an angry look my now darkened blue eyes.

"Why did you tell us your real name in the first place instead of lying?" Tony asked sternly.

"I didn't, Dad put that as my name on my school record" I blurted out, Dad doesn't really discipline Johnny or me. He just sent us to our rooms and we sneak out.

"That all, you lied about" Tony said trying to sound nonchalant. I oughta punch his face in for being this annoying. But I don't, I don't wanna get arrested is all.

"Yah" I said boredly. I hope they don't bring up, the cop again. I hope that cop doesn't get into any trouble. I really do.

"Okay, did you see anybody suspicious following you?" he asked I think back to when I was at the gas station joking with Dennis, Cal, and Johnny.

"No, Agent DiNozzo" I said refusing to swear at him. Lilly might find out I've been bad and separate Johnny and I.

"What did you think of your parents?" he asked, I look up at him astounded. I should've expected that question. But, I don't, I never do when I feel ready for something.

"My parents?" he nodded waiting patiently for an answer "they were good people. Mom could bake really well. Dad, he liked football taught me and Johnny how to play. I don't play anymore. They were busy people. Dad and Mom were 'honorable people, good parents' as everyone would say" I tried not to sound bitter, but I can't help it. I felt neglected like Mattie; all he has is, his Mom cos his dad left them. People say I'm happier than Mattie and that's saying something there cos Mattie's always happy. Life's just too good to waste in our opinions.

"You don't agree" he asked. "They were great parents. Terrific, you couldn't find better parents" I snapped. My parents might've been busy, but they were good parents.

"Did anyone not like your parents?" he asked, now is as good of a time as any to tell them.

"Not that I know of; neighbors loved them, dad's marine friends liked him, mom had tons of friends too" I look at him solemnly "you can't tell Johnnycake this"

"Why?" Tony asked sounding serious. I hate it when adults sound serious and still treat me like a baby.

"It'd kill him. He's been through way too much to know the truth" I hope I can take a bath soon.

"What is it?" I look over at the mirror wondering who's behind it.

"Our Dad" I whispered weakly. I hope I can see the ME soon.

"Yah" he urged on, scribbling everything I say down like he's going to take a test after this.

"Please don't tell Johnny" I begged, realizing just how young I am. Fifteen, I feel much young when I'm around these agents.

"Depends" Tony said, I can live with that. I mean at least he's being honest.

"Okay" I must be tired cos I never give in that easily "…our Dad. He isn't our birth dad. Mom cheated on him …with the same guy. Fifteen years ago with me and twelve years ago with Johnny, I heard her say it to Gran when I was ten" his mouth is agape. I can tell I just made their case a lot harder, now they're looking for our real dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's P.O.V

"Soda that is quite the interesting name in the sixties through eighties soft drinks were referred to as Pop in many western states. Now they are known as Soda in our parts" Jimmy Palmer said trying to lighten the mood while Ducky put a proper cast on Soda's burnt hand. Only this cast looks more professional.

"Tell me dear boy, how did you burn your hand" Ducky asked seriously, glaring at the once burned hand he saw.

"Played with fire at the Gas Station I worked at. My fault, I should've played with it to begin with, Doctor" I admitted trying to make an attempt to get them to laugh.

"Were your parents mad?" Jimmy asked concerned; his own parents would've been worried with him getting burnt. Then they would've been mad that he was playing with fire and set one in his ass.

"Nah, but they would've been if it hadn't been for Johnny getting into a fight at school. He got his ass kicked, but he doesn't admit defeat that easy" I replied smiling softly to my self. Johnny likes impressing people.

"Neither do you" Tim said, E.J told him all about Johnny and Soda Matthews. The easiest way she described them was difficult. At the moment Soda seems like a good kid; he is showing his good side.

"Genetics, Agent McGee" I answered showing him just how smart I really was. Tim smiles at me.

"Alright, dear boy we're done. Now be careful; do not play with fire or itch inside your cast. You've been very brave" Ducky said helping the boy off of the metal table.

"I hafta be" I said softly, so softly I don't even recognize it as my voice. I sound more like a younger and tired kid.

"Why is that?" Ducky asked gently, what the hell? Is this therapy? No I don't think so, they have no right to ask me personal shit.

"No reason. Thanks Doc" I lied; flipping my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Please call me Ducky" Ducky said smiling a quite happy smile. I look into his eyes and realize he has seen more pain than most. Everyone hear has.

"We should get going, Soda" Tim said, tugging on my good arm.

"Cya later Ducky" I grinned my crazy grin. Calling Ducky, Doc reminds me of the 1980's Classic 'Back to the Future' damn that was a good movie. I follow Agent McGee out of the ME's Lab with a strange smirk on my face.

Johnny's P.O.V

Agent David leads me into some science Lab. I am not very good at science, hell I'm not good at World Studies either. I haven't spoken a word since we finished our interview or Interrogation. She has been talking to me; I am just nodding and trying to listen. My teacher Mrs. Spillane says 'I don't pay attention and listen well.' She also says I day dream too. Why are the people I know so damn good at their stupid jobs?

"You will like Abby. Everyone does" she assured me, I nod trying not to look tired Even though, I am a little bit. A pretty lady with a Goth like appearance is dancing around to loud music. The kind of music, Dennis would love, he only likes; techno, rock, and oldies.

"Abby, this is Johnny Matthews" Ziva shouted over the music, Abby looks up and smiles brightly at me. It's a hearty smile and I sorta like it. Mom didn't smile that much, she just nodded and pursed her lips together; tightly.

"HI! Abigail Scuito, forensics gal at your service. You can call me Abby or Supreme Goddess of Forensics, I like that one better" she scans me up and down "your right Ziva, he does look a lot like Tony" I look away so she cannot study me anymore.

"Open up" she ordered holding out a swab next to my mouth. I back up a little and into Agent David.

I asked seriously, "Why?" Abby swallows hard; I don't like the look on her face.

She looks over at Ziva who shakes her head. "Simple test" what are they hiding? I dunno if I like this.

"No" I answered in a defiant, unwillingly tone. I wish Soda was down here, he'd tell them to leave me the fuck alone.

"Johnny, it has been a long day. Please, open your mouth" Ziva asked, well more like an ordered.

"No" I shake my head at her. They gotta give me a reason first.

She thinks for a moment and grins. "Okay then, give me your head" Ziva ordered in a firm voice. My face becomes horrified why would she want me head. I clam up and look at Abby who struggles to smile.

"What?" I asked incredulously, this is either insanity or really weird.

"If you won't let me swab your mouth, I'll have to pull one of your hairs out from your head. You might feel some pain, it'll subside. Well it probably won't hurt at all" Abby said smirking at, looking at Agent David who is pretending to look serious.

"No way, I'm outa here" I turn to leave or run, but immediately I'm harshly swung back to facing Abby who has turned down her music.

"Johnny, knock it off" Ziva hissed in an aggravated tone. I glare up at her; she doesn't have the right to tell me to do shit.

"No" I said folding my arms over my chest. Ziva's eyes flash angrily at me and I look at the ground weakly that is until Abby decides to jump in.

"Listen, it's either; your head, mouth, or I could prick your finger. That'd probably hurt more than me pulling a strand of your hair out. Swabbing your mouth wouldn't even hurt, but if you want to do it the hard way then..." Abby trailed off. I sigh and open my mouth to let her swab away. When she's done she sticks the little bottle into some machine of some sort. Yawning tiredly, I pretend not to notice the smirks on their faces.

"You can take a nap if you want" she looks over at the metal table in her office "until your Social Worker gets here. You must be exhausted" Abby offered sounding nice. Soda would like her; he likes anybody who's genuinely nice.

"I'm fine, thanks" I said in a tired voice. Rubbing my eyes so I can stay awake, trying to look tough and older. But, I have a strong feeling I look half my age.

"You sure, you look tired. Murder can take a lot out of people. No offense or anything, I'm tired too. When I'm tired; I ramble on and on and on and on" Ziva smiles at me, basically telling me 'Abby's always like this.'

"On second thought, I'll take that nap" giving Abby a playful smile "night Miss. Supreme Goddess of Forensics or Abby" I called over my shoulder hearing Abby smile and laugh softly to her self.

"Shout if my music's too loud" Abby called happily in a sing-song voice. I look back at give her and nod.

I jump up and onto her table; it's cold and metal like. Cupping my hands so they are sort of like a pillow, I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of hanging out with Ken and the guys; going to the movies, sneaking into clubs, and having tons of adventures. Only in my dreams I'm smoking coolly, Soda hates it when I smoke. He says 'no way in hell's my kid brother going to smoke' he smokes, but I guess he wants to look out for me. I can't really blame him; nobody has ever looked out for him.

Abby asked, "What's his brother like? I've heard stories from E.J of both of them being brats" she sees a somewhat angry and part happy look appear onto Ziva's face.

"Soda is obnoxious and sweet at heart. E.J got them when they were angry…put, their pictures on the over head" Ziva said not really ordering Abby to, more like asking.

"Okey-Dokey, artichoke" Abby grinned looking so happy. She puts both boys' school photos onto the big T.V.

"What's an artichoke?" Ziva asked sounding confused, Abby giggles at her. Their pictures appear onto the T.V, side by side.

Kyle Sodapop Matthews is on the right; golden looking hair and blue eyes he may not look like Tony. He sure has his smirk, playful appearance in the eyes down. Johnny Carlos Matthews looks a lot more like Tony; they could be father and son. Johnny's hair is a auburn color, their smiles, and eyes are practically the same.

"Cute kids, Tony looks more like Johnny. You're probably right about Soda's attitude, but Ziva you can't blame him for being sad" Abby admitted, Ziva looks back up at the photos and nods.

"You're right. He has known his father wasn't really his dad for many years it ruins a child" Ziva replied looking over at the sleeping Johnny who looks so young. He's shivering slightly, but he still looks so young for a twelve year old.

"Its amazing how they look like Tony. You don't think…" Abby didn't finish her sentence. She doesn't want to know the answer to that; could Tony their Tony DiNozzo be a Dad?

"No, it couldn't be" Ziva shakes her head and frowns. Tony would never do that to another guy. Isn't that kind of thing against the stupid guy code or something? She heard Tony talking about it once. Guy code? Ziva starts for the elevator; she starts to wonder if maybe Tony is their father. No…what are the odds?

Soda's P.O.V

After explaining, how I heard and everything, I heard Agent DiNozzo sigh. I guess he believes me, so does Agent McGee, Gibbs, and David. I'm assuming that Agent McGee told her something. They seem like the type of team who tells one another almost everything, which sounds nice. We walk back into the bullpen; I look around anxiously for Johnny. Oh and I've been swabbed just in case my real birth dad may be in the Aphis system. I think I heard Johnny has been too, but I'm getting tired. I should go out to hang with the guys tonight. I know for a fact, Johnny will be way too tired to go out.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked worriedly, they could've taken him away from me. What if they put Johnny into an orphanage? We could get separated. I need him; he's my brother, we're all one another have left.

"Downstairs with Abby, he's sleeping" Ziva said, coming out from behind Tony and I, of course I jump. Does she always come out of absolutely no where?

"Your Social Worker should be picking you and Johnny up soon" Tim said looking down at his watch noticing how late it is.

"How do you do that?" I couldn't help, but ask Ziva. It's insanely weird how she can come up from behind people without them hearing.

"What?" Ziva asked pretending to sound so innocent. Well I'm not buying that. She knows what I'm talking about.

"Come out of no where, without anyone noticing" I smile tiredly, a bored and fake smile.

"She's an assassin" Tony answered, Agent David gives him a sharp look almost like that hurts her feelings.

"You mean, you kill people" I asked sounding shocked. She seems strong and stuff; but I didn't think she could have the guts to do that.

"That's the basic definition of assassin" Tony said simply, I glare at him. Is he always this annoying?

"How many people have you killed? What's it like?" I blurted, she gives me a strange look and doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I am not going to talk about that with you" Ziva said walking over to her desk. I walk behind her.

"Aww, come on, it's simple questions" I whined angrily sounding more and more like a regular teenager.

"That provides complicated and _adult_ answers" she retorted laughing softly to her self almost like she thinks I am kidding.

I can take a hint. "Fine, I won't ask bout' it" I give up; Tony almost smiled from his desk. Ziva peers at me closely, almost like I'm an experiment trying to be decided.

Lilly comes out of the elevator with a determined look set in her gray eyes. Her white-blonde hair is in a tight ponytail; she sorta looks okay. The thing that annoys me most is that she hates the fact that I hang out with Dennis, Mattie, Cal, Cappy, and Kenny. She also hates that I allow Johnny to hang out with them too.

"Uh-oh" I whispered under my breath seeing her walk over to us; purposefully.

"Hi Soda, where's Johnny?" Lilly asked seriously, I can tell she's trying to remain calm for this entire situation. She sucks at trying to remain calm.

"Downstairs, he's tired from his interview" Lilly gives me a pity sigh. Lilly's nice and all, but she's 'too sugary sweet nice' as Mom would say.

She thundered at Agent Gibbs, "You interrogated, the boys without me being here. You do know that isn't allowed" Gibbs glares at her, his cold and hard glare.

"Lilly, will you relax? It was an interview, nothin more" I said coming to save them from falling. I don't have the slightest idea why.

Lilly must be tired as well. "Send over the recordings from these interviews, if they sound concerning in any way. They won't be used in court. I understand you're trying to find their parents murderer, but I won't allow their videos being used in court. If they sound even the slightest bit worrying" they all nod. I hope they didn't record Johnny crying.

"We assure you they aren't" Tim said from his desk, he wasn't there for Johnnycake's interview. Lemme tell you that was concerning, but our parents were just murdered there's our excuse.

"Soda, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned, I shrug my shoulders and yawn.

"Tired" I said and that isn't a lie, I'm becoming a better little boy by the minute.

"You know what I meant" Lilly said chuckling at my clever attempt at getting some laughs.

"I know and I'm fine. Tired is all" I answered, Ziva looks over at me. I don't have a clue what she is thinking, but it must be something interesting cos she has a weird look on her face.

"You don't have to be afraid to hide your feelings, Soda. This must have been a very traumatizing event for both you boys" Lilly said, I hide my smile. I don't wanna talk about my parents being dead, but the way she said it sounded like a therapy session.

"Hide my feelings" I yawn "can we go now?" turning redder than a tomato I look around furiously. I don't show my emotions very much; only happiness, cheerfulness and sarcasm.

"Actually, I've found you both a foster home about five blocks away from your old home, but it's a nicer neighborhood"

"I like my neighborhood, I have friends there. So does Johnny" I said feeling quite angry that Lilly is doing this.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Sherwood is the only available option or a boy's home. Kyle, she's a kind-hearted woman who just wants to help while we look for your birth father"

"Johnny doesn't know about that. We'd like to keep it that way" Gibbs decided, I look up at him in shock. Never thought he'd be the one to say something like that.

"Why?" Lilly asked suspiciously, its not that she's always this suspicious. She just is angry cos she wasn't present during the interviews.

"I'll tell him, later" I promised sadly, Tony studies me for a few minutes.

"You better, the longer you put it off. The worse his reaction will be" Tony advised, I give him a look to shut up.

"Thanks" I turn to Lilly "we have friends" I mumbled in a barely audible voice. Somehow she manages to hear me, loud and clear.

"You and I both know you cannot stay there. Ms. Sherwood is a nice woman; she's fostered four other children in recent years. You don't even need to change school because her house is closer. Please, try to understand we're trying to help you" Lilly said it sounds like these arrangements have already been decided.

"Could I go get Johnny?" I asked not caring to answer her question; my voice feels stiff and cold.

"Abby can bring him up" Gibbs said softly, nodding for Agent McGee to dial this Abby ladies number.

"Soda, either you tell Johnny by the end of the week or I will. Understood" Lilly asked making sure we have eye contact.

"Yeah" I muttered angrily. How does she always find up about these things? She's good at her job, I guess.

"Good" Johnny comes out of the elevator looking groggy "Johnny, you and Soda are going to stay with a very nice lady. Her name is Miss Sherwood; she has fostered children in your position before"

"Friends" he whispered in a tired voice.

"No can do, our system won't allow that. Sorry Johnny, we can't let you spend the night with friends because we don't know if their parents aren't qualified for the position of raising you boys" Lilly said softly, she has a soft spot for kids like me and Johnny. In our case that ain't all that bad.

"Soda will you stay" Johnny asked worriedly, he knows I usually run or go out when I'm in the mood. I ruffle his hair in a brotherly way and almost smile.

"Johnnycake, it'll only be for a little while, okay? I won't leave you. I swear" I promised warmly seeing the look of worry leave his face.

"Yah, uh-huh" Johnny answered not really caring at all, he looks tired and practically ready for bed. I hate admitting this, but so am I.

"Thanks, for…helping" I said in the politest way I possibly could. The agents look up at me and smile. I lead Johnny over to the elevator, he's swaying looking so drunk, but he sorta reminds me of Mom.

This sucks, it really does. But, I guess life's hard and you gotta get used to it. I know Johnny and I are still getting used to it, but I feel like bawling my lungs out. I can't, it'd make me look like a baby. I have to be strong for Johnny, for Kenny, for the guys, and for the life of me. Be strong, always be strong.

Walking over to Lilly's car, I feel the urge to fall asleep. I don't, my eyes are more awake than ever. Johnny's aren't, he has his head on my shoulder. "Soda, you're the best brother in the entire world. I love you" Johnny whispered dizzily leaning against me. I start to cry, the tears roll down my cheeks. Aww Johnny, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Johnny. I oughta tell you about Dad. Brothers aren't supposed to keep things from each other. I don't know what to do. Shit, happens I guess. Shit sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda's P.O.V

I wanna be honest with you. Ms. Sherwood's house is a nicer one than I expected. Sort of reminds me of my Granny's house. Granny died three years ago. Her house always smelled like home-made oatmeal cookies. Sometimes it smelled like sugar, I loved it when it did. Walking into her house always made me feel so much better. Whenever Mom and Dad were fighting over something stupid, Johnny and I would go over to her house.

Kenny, Cappy, Mattie, and Dennis liked her too sometimes we'd come over and see Cappy dozing off on the couch. Now Cappy usually doesn't take a liking to anyone besides Kenny, but he liked Granny almost like she was his own Granny. She let all our friends call her Granny, Cappy always smiled when he did. I think it made him feel special, but when she died in that awful drive-by shooting. I swear I saw murder raging in his eyes, we still don't know who did it. I still see that rage in his eyes. I don't think it ever left. That's the part that killed Cappy, the unknowing. Granny had a great garden; named all of her great flower bushes after her family. Each one of the guys had a bush after his self; Granny would brag to her old lady friends about all of us. It made all of us feel wanted.

I shake Johnny's shoulder "time to get up" I said softly, Johnny reluctantly gets out of bed dragging his feet to the doorway of this old lady's house.

A woman with graying brown hair is at the doorway. She's wearing simple jeans and a button down beige blouse. She smiled widely at us when we reached her feet. "Hi, I'm Marie Sherwood; you two must be Kyle and Johnny" she said holding out her hand for us to shake.

"Actually ma'am, I prefer being called Soda, instead of Kyle" I corrected weakly; I see Ms. Sherwood smile becomes wider.

"Gosh, the nick names you children have today. 50 cent for instance, what in the world was that young man thinking naming him self after money or Fergie, goodness her parents must be laughing right now" I can tell Lilly is desperately trying not to laugh. "Soda, such an interesting name, please tell me, how did your parents come up with it?" Ms. Sherwood said sounding amused with this.

"Uhh it's my middle name cos Mom loved originally stuff and Dad thought I'd get bullied if my name was Sodapop. There was four Kyle's in kindergarten. So I got it switched. I like Sodapop better cos no kids I know have it" I admitted and for once I sort of wish I didn't get my name switched. Kyle's a nice name, maybe I should have it switched back. I dunno it's never too late for change to happen.

"I suppose that makes sense. You want to know something funny, I have an older sister named Venus and a younger brother. Would you like to guess his name?" she offered, Johnny licks his lips.

"Pluto" he offered tiredly, Mrs. Sherood smiles gently at him. Almost everyone I know finds Johnnycake adorable and cute. I think that's what he finds annoying.

"Uhh, Saturn" I asked hesitantly, Lilly gives me a hopeful smile. Almost like she's expecting that I'll spill my guts.

Ms. Sherwood laughed. "Close, Herbert Mario Sherwood"

"Weird name" Johnny mumbled rubbing his eyes, I pinch his elbow. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes, I'll admit it is. It's weird, because Herb always got taunted for his name. I don't think Venus ever did once. Older siblings, they're stronger than steel. Do you feel that way about your brother, Johnny?" Mrs. Sherwood asked, I look up wide-eyed and puff out my chest.

"Yah…ma'am" Johnny yawned and begins to lean against the yellow-like wallpaper. I nudge him to stay awake.

"Goodness, its eleven thirty. Sometimes I forget where I last left my manners. I love telling stories, you boys must be tired. I have three rooms in my house, each one of them is there for the taking" she leads us up a group of stairs and into a room. The beds have two pillows on each of them and are single beds "I'll run and get some sheets from the dryer. So you two can have warm sheets, do you two want anymore pillows?" Ms. Sherwood asked sounding nicer than I thought someone could be.

"I'll have to get going Marie. My husband and children will be worried sick, if I don't get home soon. I hope you understand" Lilly starts for the stairs.

"Of course, bring that family of yours sometime over the weekend" Ms. Sherwood said enthusiastically. Does this lady ever sleep?

Lilly smiled her true smile. Probably thinking this lady reminds her of her own Grandmother "I'll do that" she said. I sense a smile tugging on Lilly's lips.

"What happened to your husband?" I asked, Lilly did say on the car ride over she was a Mrs.

"Sodapop Matthews" Lilly hissed annoyed and worried that Mrs. Sherwood will kick us out or something for being rude. Mrs. Sherwood gives me a warm smile.

"No, no, it is fine Lilly. He is only curious. Curiosity helps the mind grow and expand. Soda, my husband died to bone cancer three years ago. You couldn't find a better gardener. I think he knew he time was coming. He was my first love. Soda, life is hard, but its what you make of those hardships that count" Mrs. Sherwood said. Has everyone seen this much pain? Johnny looks like he's going to be sick. I can't blame him.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm such a jerk. Why didn't I know that? The look on Lilly's face, I can tell she knew that little fact.

"You don't have a thing to be sorry for Soda. Life's hard, but there's always hope in the end. Believe me when I say that. I'm old! When your old your...wise. Or cool, is that what the kids say these days?" Mrs. Sherwood may be old, but she's wise. Really wise, sorta like Granny was.

"I will" I promised, and I mean it. Mrs. Sherwood has to have been really strong to deal with her husbands death. I mean it was her first love, how could anyone get over their first love? She's gotta be brave.

"I know it" tears are in her eyes "I have to go find those sheets" Ms. Sherwood walks off to find those sheets. I know she is going to cry for awhile until she finds them.

"Do we hafta stay here? I wanna go home" Johnny asked me, I look up at Lilly who sighs at each of us.

"I thought you two liked Miss Sherwood" Lilly runs her fingers through her hair giving me a weak look.

"We do, its just…" I trailed off, its usual procedure for me to answer for Johnnycake. He and I think alike, I guess.

"This isn't your real home. I know, but Miss Sherwood is a nice woman. NCIS and ACS are looking. I promise we'll find him" Lilly whispered in my ear, hoping Johnny doesn't hear us. He's already passed out on one of the beds with a small smile on his face.

"You don't hafta try to find him" I feel the hate enter my words. Why wasn't he here in the beginning? Why didn't Mom tell him? WHY?

"Soda" Lilly started, but I shake my head and block my ears.

"No, if this guy hasn't been in our lives. Why should we let him now?" I demanded feeling the tears singe in my eyes.

"Because he didn't know" Lilly whispered in a harsh voice. I let that sink in for a moment or so.

"He should have. If he didn't, then he's an ass" I said sarcastically, my voice thick and coated with anger.

"Goodnight Soda, sleep tight" Lilly said reaching out to touch me, I pull away and rub the tears out of my eyes. It's a damn good thing its dark.

"Here are your sheets. Goodnight" Ms. Sherwood handed me the warmed up sheets as she smiled tiredly at me.

"Ms. Sherwood" she stops and looks over at me "thank-you" I said earnestly and kindly. I should be thankful that's she is opening her home to, two delinquent kids.

"You're welcome Soda. I think that's the most interesting name I've heard in over a decade" I grinned at her. People usually laugh at my name, not Mrs. Sherwood.

Okay, the bed is comfy and warm. Wow, it's sorta nice here. The shades have been pulled down and by the looks of it. The kid before us; was messy. There are a few magazines scattered under Johnny's bed. Just as I'm about to drift off, I feel someone poke me sharply.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" I asked it's sorta funny how I know it was him. I open my eyes and glance up at my brother who's standing above me.

"Soda, I want Mom" Johnny said, his green eyes are fluttering with such sadness. He must be feeling so angry. I am too. Johnny isn't the type to explode with rage.

"I know I want her too" I whispered in full agreement, wiping my eyes very quickly. So he doesn't see the tears in my eyes. So he doesn't see that I am weak.

"She used to sing me to sleep" Johnny wiped his eyes some more. I never remember him crying this much.

"When you were eight" I laughed sadly, she did this to both of us. She'd sing until we've really fallen asleep, I never once had a scary dream when she sang to me.

"I miss her stories too" Johnny said, oh right her stories. I swear, she shoulda written a book or something. They were amazing, the best in the world.

"She did have good stories" I agreed, Johnny sits beside me on my new bed. I sit upright and start smoothing out his hair.

"Can you sing to me?" he asked, I stop smoothing and flick my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Johnny, you're too old for that" I reminded him. I hate being this mean, but Johnnycake hasta learn that people are bound to say 'no' in life. Get used to it.

"Please, Soda. Please" Johnny begged I see the tears on his cheeks, thanks to the hall way light glimmering in from the doorway.

"Aww, alright" I give in; thinking of a pretty nice song. I look around warily before singing How To Save A Life by The Fray.

"Step one, you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down its just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong I lost a friend? Somewhere along in the bitterness and how could've stayed up with you all night. Had I known, how to save a life…" I said singing until I have finished. Johnny snuggles up beside me with crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. I smooth out his hair softly and push it out of his sea green eyes. We eventually fall asleep about ten minutes till midnight. I have tears in my own eyes, wiping them away I wonder if I am doing the right thing. By not telling Johnny about our parents. I dunno, then again I never know bout' anything. I guess Mrs. Sherwood is right. She seems like a crazy old lady, but she's smart. The things you learn when you listen.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I forgot Soda had such an amazing voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny's P.O.V

I thought it was all a dream. My parents being dead, the investigation, and going to some foster home. It feels like one, I feel like shit. I didn't do any of my homework. I don't care. I really, really don't. I just wanna go to the movies and cry.

Pulling my self out of bed, I slowly walk down the hall and into the bathroom. Soda's drying his hair with a towel, he nods curtly at me. His wet blonde hair looks darker and more tamed. I tug at my own hair wondering how the hell our lives became so screwed up.

"You oughta take a shower" he advised softly, leaving the bathroom with the comb in his hand. He sounds so distant; I can tell he feels broken. I'm just better at hiding my feelings. Shredding off my clothing; I go into the shower and when the water starts to hit my face. I cry, not loudly. Only softly and hiccupping slightly while I rinse my hair out with shampoo and conditioner. Turning off the water; I grab a red towel. There's a soft knock on the door.

"Johnny, you done yet" Soda said impatiently. He's not good at waiting for things to happen, neither am I. But, I have some self-control, unlike my brother.

I look around for something new to wear. "Yeah" the door cracks open and clothes are placed beside the sink. They're the type of clothes I'd actually wear without feeling embarrassed; dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, orange boxers, socks, and a black sweatshirt.

Coming out of the bathroom, I look curiously at Soda. He's grinning crazily. He's wearing different clothes too. It suddenly hits me; he is wearing the clothes Mom bought him last week. Red and blue flannel, white undershirt, jeans, and the sneakers he wore yesterday. His hair does look nicer, maybe its Ms. Sherwood's shampoo.

He leads the way down to the kitchen. I follow, a little grudgingly. I don't usually eat breakfast. "Lilly came by and dropped them off. NCIS didn't clear our house yet, but they let some clothes come here" Soda explained; he doesn't look all that hungry either.

"Do you bring or buy lunch?" Ms. Sherwood asked coming into the kitchen with a few dollars in hand.

"Buy, but we don't mind bringing" Soda answered timidly and shyly.

"No, here's three dollars each. I don't care for the change. Do you two take the bus to school" I shake my head, I always walk with Ken and Soda "well, it's quite far, but if you want you can walk. I suggest you leave now if you want to make it on time" both Soda and I get up from the table "have a good day" Ms. Sherwood said softly. She looks like she knows we're going to have a terrible day. The knowing part gets to me.

Placing my backpack over my shoulders, I notice to how this morning is awkward and quiet. Usually everyone is coming in and out of our house, like its some kind of rent free, Inn. Mom would bake breakfast and shout at everyone to get out of bed. Today is different. I hope nobody at school knows, what happened. I didn't do any of my homework. None of it, nothing, nada, zilch. I was too confused and zoned out to care about stupid homework.

"If we cut through yards, we might be able to catch up with Ken or Dennis" I said hopefully, nodding over at a few houses. Soda pretends he doesn't hear my suggestion, a little tactic Cappy taught us.

"Johnny, you okay" Soda asked playfully punching my left shoulder. I smile a fake smile at him, it hurts my cheeks.

"Yah, fine" I said, I see a smirk appear onto Soda's face. I know I'm going to regret saying the word 'fine.' He hates that word more than someone hates nails on a chalk board.

"Granny Rule" Soda reminded me. Granny thought of all the rules, the rules or code of your life. She had a code.

"Never use the word fine to describe how you feel" I repeated, I know all of her rules by memory and there's only six of them.

Soda finished, "It's like a swear word" I laughed, that's exactly what Granny used to say. Then she'd smile her happy-go-lucky smile and bake a fresh batch of cookies.

Soda's good at making me laugh, even in the hardest times. He can make anyone in the entire world laugh. He's good at getting people to cheer up. I'm pretty good at listening, in my opinion I am. Soda, well Soda's one of a kind.

"You okay, Johnny" Soda asked his voice changed into a serious tone. My auburn hair shines in the budding light peeking out from the sun.

I feel my lower lip quiver nervously, "yah, I'm fine" I lied; Soda nods at me. He can tell I'm lying but him being Soda. He doesn't push me very hard on telling lies.

"I'll see you after school. Wait for me outside" Soda said ruffling my hair, as he walks into his part of the school building. The older kid section, I'm still in the younger kid section of the school.

Soda's P.O.V

My kid brother may be messed up, but he's a good kid. We all have our problems, Johnny doesn't talk about his. Dennis is in the front of the building, already getting yelled at by a janitor with an attitude problem. I walk up close enough to hear what the janitor is yelling about.

"I'M NOT A JANITOR. I'M A CUSTODIAL ENGINEER!" the janitor shouted at Dennis who looks bored not scared. A bunch of kids are snickering around Dennis who inspects his finger nails.

"Wasn't my fault you couldn't get into ENGINNERING school" Dennis said, he isn't known for being smart. He's known for being a smart ass, but that's about it.

"What'd you just say, kid?" the janitor questioned, Dennis rolls his eyes. He's probably thinking that's some cheesy line from a movie. I agree.

"You heard me, no wonder you didn't get become a real engineer. You're so bloody stupid" Dennis said annoyed; the bell rings. Thank God for school bells, cos Dennis would've gotten suspended or a detention for what he said. We hafta show our 'custodial engineers respect' or else we get into trouble. Dennis wouldn't show God respect, he'd laugh and goof around. Hell, I think I would too.

Cal comes up from behind Dennis who sees me and smiles awkwardly. "Hey man, sorry about your parents" Cal said his voice solemn and sad. Everyone liked my parents, they were good people.

"Uhh, how'd yah hear bout that?" I asked awkwardly, nobody really knew about my parents being…dead. Who told? I want names.

"Ken" Dennis said in a real quiet voice. My fist clenches and my face turns red with anger. Cal nudges me to become less tense, I glare at him.

"He told" I questioned, I oughta punch Kenneth Zackary Hawk's teeth out. Ken is still a little kid. I know I wouldn't be able to witness a murder and not tell anyone what I saw. The guys are like family.

"He's scared" Dennis covered up. My face turns back to its normal color and I ease up.

"How yah feeling, Soda?" Cal asked, I scratch behind my neck. I can feel it burning the same color as my face. This time its embarrassment, not anger or fury.

"Fine, I'm fine. Honest" I feel my face burning red. Dennis punches my shoulder and smiles at me.

"You sure" Cal asked, Dennis smiles wildly at me and jumps in. He would jump into a god damn lake filled with sharks to make anyone smile.

"You and Johnny can stay with me if you want. Mom wouldn't mind" Dennis said, I've been thinking about that. Dennis's mom must be really busy with raising three kids all by her self. They two of them are both like Dennis; cheeky and thieves.

"Can't" I said, Cal tenses up knowing Dennis will get all defensive about this.

"You don't wanna stay with my family. Dude that hurts" Dennis said he actually sounds hurt by this. His home may be smaller and crammed, but he takes pride in it.

"Nah, it's not that. Johnny and I hafta stay with Ms. Sherwood our foster…person. Only for a little bit" I refuse to say mom, I'll say grandmother. But, not mom, Ms. Sherwood's too old to be a mother.

"You hafta, hu? Says who" Dennis always tries to break the rules. He sometimes does without knowing it.

"My social worker and the system. You wanna fight the system, go ahead" I answered casually and in a quiet voice.

"Maybe I will. Guess you aren't going, then. Would've been lots of fun to have you there" Dennis said wistfully receiving a harsh glare from Cal.

"Going where" I asked incredulously, Dennis looks at Cal who shakes his head almost like he's answering the unasked question.

"No where, it doesn't matter. Come on, Dennis, we gotta go to class" Cal cut in, I glance at both of them; confused. I can tell the look on my face reminds them of Johnny.

"No, I want to know. Denny tell me" I demanded, my face becoming red with anger.

Dennis grins at his nick-name. "Cap's back in town. He's wants ta ave' us over. Well after school" Dennis said sounding excited, he's always excited.

"Dennis, you idiot. You're a fuckin idiot" Cal snapped; he doesn't have a good fuse.

"What? He wanted to know. He's got a right to know. Cap's his friend too" Dennis defended his self; walking down the halls with his books in hand.

"It's not that, you moron. Jesus, his parents are dead and you wanna take him to a god damn party" Cal was practically shouting at him. I nudge him to cool off a bit.

"Hey, everyone needs cheering up. Mattie's bringing the beer. Soda, don't seem that sad and he needs cheering up. Calvin you're a real party pooper" Dennis grins his crazy ass grin. The only way Dennis feels better is when he drinks away his problems. 'I wash em' away. Like in the ocean and shit' he once told me when we were thirteen.

"I'm right here" I spoke up; they both look over at me and smile shyly. Like they're been caught stealing a pack of cigarettes or something.

"You can go if you want" Dennis offered glaring at one of the student teachers who think they're real high and mighty cos they get the other teachers coffees. Even Probie teachers are annoying.

"What about Johnny?" I am sort of hoping they won't let Johnny come. He's still my kid brother and I care about him.

"He's to little. Don't tell the shrimp that, but last time he went to one of Cap's party's. He threw up on my shoes and they were nice ones too" Dennis whined, I'm surprised. By the look on Cal's face he is too.

I asked, "He'll wanna go where we go" why am I making all these stupid excuses? Johnny might get detention or something.

"Sorry Soda, but Johnny can't come. Cap's not letting Ken come. He told him he was too little to be drinking. And if he's caught drinking, he'd make cause a fire in his ass. Funny, cos Ken smokes all the time" Cappy treats Ken like a kid brother/son.

"I dunno if Cap knows that Ken smokes" I said wondering what Cappy would do if he caught Ken smoking or drinking. Dennis is probably right, he'd get a spanking.

"Course he knows. He gave Ken his first smoke last year. I dun see the big deal. Drinking and smoking relaxes the system, it helps you" Dennis said smiling coolly, I give him a strange look. Even I don't drink, people say I'm already to happy for the junk. And I hate the way it tastes…gross man.

"Shut up Dennis. Drinking only makes people act like…YOU" Cal said smirking, Dennis shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm a popular guy to begin with. I start trends Cal. I can't help it" Dennis never lets anyone get under his skin.

"You're an ass is what you are" Cal mumbled, he hates it when Dennis has a better come-back than his.

"Maybe I'm both" Dennis mused. His eyes are shining. Cal glares at him. I begin to wonder why the hell those two morons are friends. They're always arguing over everything; girls, personalities, driving abilities, skills, and grades. They're fight more like brothers than me and Johnny.

"What should I tell him?" I intervened; Cal wisely keeps his mouth shut as he walks on and into his first period class.

"Tell him you're staying after school. Make him take the bus or walk with Ken. Lie, sorry Soda, Johnny's too little and you know it" Dennis blurted. Weird, cos he's been drinking since he turned ten. In our neighborhood almost every kid starts drinking at age eleven. Dennis thinks he's a big shot cos he started earlier than most.

"Okay. See you there" my voice cracked, nervously and hopefully. I know this might sound bad, but I'm excited. Everyone thinks Cappy is so cool, which is true. He's taught everyone about the streets and he's eighteen.

"Don't you two have classes to get to on TIME" a random teacher demanded, I shrug and walk into my first class.

By the time I get into Algebra 2, a bunch of kids surround me, "I'm so sorry for your loss" with their apologies. What the hell did they do? I don't remember them being there and shooting my parents. No, they shouldn't apologize they've got nuffin to be sorry for as far as I know. I look out the window and wonder how Johnnycake is doing.

Johnny's P.O.V

I walk into English my very first class of the day. I'm lucky Ken's in basically all of my classes. His usually tan face is whiter than fresh snow in the winter. When he sees me, he tries to find another open desk. I snag the one beside him. Mostly because they aren't many open seats.

"This oughta be fun, hu?" I said sarcastically pretending to sound like yesterday never happened. Ken gives me a funny look.

"I didn't tell anyone" he whispered softly. My face contorts and I can feel my eyes twitch sadly.

"What didn't you tell them?" I asked, my voice cracking on each syllable. Ken doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You know about yesterday" his brown eyes are darker than ever. I chew on my lower lip with my face beat red.

"Oh…thanks" I lied; why should I care if people know? They're going to find out anyway. Whether it's from me or not.

"Tons of kids saw the cops outside your house. I heard one of em' say Soda Matthews got arrested and another say you sell drugs. I'll beat em up, if you want" Ken offered, his dark brown waves flooding over his eyes.

I would've made a joke about him not being able to. I'm not in the mood today, today I feel like crap. I wanna crawl back into bed and sleep forever. "Nah, its fine" I lied; man, Ken must be feeling guilty cos usually when I lie. He rolls his eyes and tells me to shut up.

"Johnny, everything isn't fine" in all my years of being Ken's friend. I've never, ever, ever heard him sound this cold.

"Yes it is. It is" I insisted knowing I sound as in-denial as those people do on stupid cop shows.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked, he sounds serious. I look down at my shoelaces; I remember how Soda taught me how to tie my shoes. While Mommy and Daddy were on leave, they never taught me anything besides, making sure Soda and I are independent boys.

Why is everyone asking if I'm okay? Can't they see I'm just peachy? "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked turning my attention onto the white board. Ken doesn't answer; he doesn't want to pick a fight with me right now.

All day today, random teachers and kids come up to me telling me how sorry they are about Mom and Dad's death. They didn't call it a murder. How on Earth can you be sorry? You can't be cos you weren't there. You don't know the story. Why should I tell you bout it? The school counselor even offered for me to come by and talk through my problems.

Outside, during lunch I see my arch-nemesis Justin Hoffman's walking over to me and Ken. He's Mitch Hoffman's ass of a brother. Justin is always looking for a fight. He picks on the weaker of the prey and sometimes the teachers turn their heads the other way cos their family's rich and shit. I guess I'm the weaker prey today. Damn, this day sucks.

"Hey Matthews, you gonna cry" Justin rounded me; I stand up from the table so we meet eye to eye. Justin Hoffman is an ugly, chubby boy with bouncing orange hair. It reminds me of a dirty looking orange, only it looks well groomed.

"Bug off" I snapped at him. I'm not the type to snap at people, but hell when I'm pissed off. I let off steam by causing trouble or fighting; it's a curse and a gift.

"Aww, are you chicken? Are you sad cos mommy and daddy are dead?" Justin asked pretending to sound like he's concerned. I glare at him, Ken clenches his fists. He might be scared, but he's a good fighter to have around.

"Leave me alone" I thundered, my entire body is shaking. I wanna slug him in the nose and pound this ass hole's face in.

Justin said, "Is your big brother Smashed-Can gonna come save you? Aww, I bet your parents didn't love" I feel something burn inside of me. Like a volcano getting ready to erupt, Ken sees the look in my eyes. That looks that says, 'back off.' Ken sensibly jumps in to the rescue.

"G-go a-away…Justin" Ken stuttered nervously, Justin laughs as does his faithful side kick Ian. Ken stutters when he's nervous and sometimes his eyes flicker.

"Are you gonna make me, Bird boy" Ken looks down; he shouldn't ever make fun of Ken Hawk. I see Soda, Cal, and Dennis watching us from the other end of the school.

"You leave him alone" I said raising my fists. He slugs me first, that's when I feel all of my anger explode inside of me. I start punching him; over and over again. All of my strength is hitting him on the face again and again.

"Johnny stop, your gonna get into trouble" Ken shouted over the crowd forming around us. I feel someone strong and angry grab my shoulders and jerk me off of Justin. I see the guy's face, its Mitch Hoffman, Justin's big brother. Here to the rescue, great timing, for a good fight hu?


	8. Chapter 8

"What Justin can't fight his own battles?" I taunted, Mitch shoves me into one of his friends who has a tight grip on my shoulders.

"Shut up" Justin said sadly, his lip is bleeding. Mitch really starts letting me have it. Soda comes running in with Cal, Dennis and Mattie following his lead. A group of teachers look up at the commotion in part shock, part annoyance.

"Hey! Lay off my brother" Soda shouted his face full of anger. My entire body aches, well sorta. My face isn't bruised up. I know that cos if it was I'd feel numb.

Only a few minutes after a real fight begins, a swarm of teachers comes storming in equipped with whistles and dark blue detention slips. I think its cos of Soda's cast on his hand. Most of the teachers are from the upper grades, I know one of them. It's my English teacher Mrs. Spillane; her chestnut colored eyes are fixed on all of us.

"Enough, enough. All of you with me" Mrs. Spillane thundered angrily, all nine of us gulp nervously. Mrs. Spillane is a really nice teacher, but when she's mad at you. She looks really scary.

"But, Mrs. Spillane, it was their fault" Justin piped up sadly; he doesn't like getting into trouble. No wait, its getting caught that pisses him off.

"Yeah, that one" he points to me "started pounding on my brother" I look at Soda who nods proudly at me.

"Uh-huh, I saw it" a very tall boy with orange hair said in agreement. Mrs. Spillane glares ferociously at them, the three boys shut up.

"Wait here" Mrs. Spillane ordered I sit on the edge Soda is sitting beside me. His face doesn't look beat up. I have a bruise on my cheek and I'm certain I have some on my stomach.

"Those sissies" I hear Cal mumble, seeing the worried looks appear onto the other boys faces. I think Cal's worried about the amount of trouble he's going to get in. Only he's really good at hiding it.

"How's your hand?" I asked Soda winces slightly before turning to me and pretending to smile. Dennis is trying to look serious, but any teacher can tell it's all his stupid act.

"Fine" his smile disappears "Johnnycake you okay?" Soda asked softly, he doesn't seem to have any scars or bruises on him. Lucky, this isn't fair. How come I always get hurt and he doesn't.

"Fine" I answered briskly, Mattie looks up with a weird smile on his face. He probably just got here, funny how he picks today to be in school.

"Did that guy hurt you?" Soda's eyes look angry and apprehensive. I fake a smile.

"Nah, I'm good" I re-say the words over and over again in my head. I'm good, how can I be good?

"Dude's the one time, I actually come to school and there's a fight. Now if school was like this, I'd come more" Mattie said excitedly, nothing gets him more wound up than getting into trouble.

"Fights are a blast" Soda agreed his eyes are shining. For the first time, I wonder if he actually agrees with Mattie.

"Yeah" I echoed hollowly, Soda glances at me for a few seconds. I read his face; he doesn't like fights.

Soda's P.O.V

I heard they're calling parents. Ooh, I'm so scared. Who they gonna call? Mrs. Sherwood, she won't do anything. Maybe ground us, for a week or so, but Johnny and I always sneak out to have fun. I keep my eyes on the clock; it's been almost an hour. Every kid that has come out of the Principle Feeney's office is sobbing. Ken didn't get into any trouble, because he was trying to stop the fight. Mrs. Spillane sent him back to class. The Hoffman boys are suspended for two days; his friends have detention for the rest of the week. Dennis grinned when he came out.

"All's I got is a few detentions. Four to be exact" his eyes shined happily. Dennis is never worried about getting into trouble. I can see why, his Mom doesn't ground Dennis or his sisters. I always found that unfair, then again my parents grounded us. That's it, Mom would shout at us to behave, but that's the most they'd do.

Cal goes into his office next; when he comes out I see a pale expression glued on his solemn face. They called his Mom, didn't they? Well that's to be expected, while his dad is on leave Cal's, Mom handles punishing her children. He plops down beside Dennis and waits for his Mom to come in. Looking at Dennis I see worry flooding into his eyes for a few seconds. Then it disappears, maybe his Mom does punish him.

"This should be fun" Mattie said leaping up and coolly walking into Principle Feeney's office. Matthew Joseph is known for always having fun. I'm known for being the fearless and clowning around big brother. Cal is known for being serious and smart. Dennis is known for being a jokester. Ken is known for being quieter than a mouse. Johnny is known for being mouthy and nice. Two brothers think so much alike.

The look on Mattie's face when he comes out is priceless; worry, dread, and anger all rolled into one. He swears a few times, under his breath of course before sitting down beside Johnny. Even, truck drivers would raise their eyebrows at him. A few teachers do, but they keep their mouths shut. Smart choice, when Matthew is angry. You don't wanna be around him. The fifteen year old ball of terror looks really pissed. It sucks cos I just turned fourteen and everyone treats me like a kid. Only they don't comment much on that little detail. I wonder if this is how Johnny feels. Wait, he has Ken.

"Kid, I swear this sucks. I have an in-school suspension. Shit this fuckin sucks" Mattie said huffing angrily, his dark brown hair falls into his even darker blue eyes.

"How come?" Johnny asked, that doesn't sound very fair. Feeney may be strict but he's actually really fair.

"Might've called Feeney a few things. He uhh, called my dad" Mattie turned a deep scarlet red color. His usually lightly brown face is pale with worry.

Opening the door to Mr. Feeney's office, a prickly sense of dread fills my mind. His chair is toward the window, almost like he's thinking of happier times. Johnny and I stand numbly at the frame of the door.

"Well Mr. and Mr. Matthews, take a seat" he said, how does he know it's us? Maybe he has eyes on the back of his head. Probably.

I sit down and clear my throat. "Sir, lemme just say it wasn't Johnny's fault" Johnny sits down as well. His auburn hair is matted with strands of twigs in it.

"He threw the first punch, didn't he?" Mr. Feeney questioned his tone sounds serious. An angry feeling bubbles inside of me.

"No sir that was Justin who threw the first punch. I did one back cos, Justin said my parents didn't love me and…I snapped sorry" my senseless brother said. I clench my fist, that's just…just wrong. I've heard a lot of wrong things, but that may be the worst.

"Is that the reason you started fighting?" Mr. Feeney softened a little bit. I can tell he thinks the same thing I do.

"Yyyeeess sir" Johnny stuttered Mr. Feeney blinks and runs his hand through his short white hair.

"Soda, why did you join in?" Mr. Feeney asked. I look at Johnny his face isn't that badly bruised up. Well, I'm guessing his stomach is.

"Cos, I can't let some jerk bully my brother" I answered indignant. Mr. Feeney almost smiles, but his face stays solemn.

"As you both know, bullying is now illegal. Both of the Hoffman boys have been suspended, as for you two" he muses over the thoughts of suspending us "you're both going to have a detention next Tuesday. Your friends have it booked all this week" he said my mouth falls open in complete and utter shock.

"That's it" Johnny asked, I smile. Mr. Liam Feeney has a heart, that's the very best thing about our principle; he's understanding and wise. Oh and he has a heart too.

"Unless you want more Mr. Matthews" Mr. Feeney said smirking at Johnny who shakes his head.

"N-no sir" Johnny stuttered scratching the back of his neck quite frankly I feel like we're being ripped off.

"Good now get going. I've decided against contacting your foster parent" Mr. Feeney said, I stop at the doorway and nod weakly. Hearing those words hurt, I mean they really hurt.

"Johnny, you go. I'll catch up" I said, Johnny has a stricken look on his dad. Probably wondering why he can't listen in too.

"Okay, Soda" Johnny said softly, leaving the room. Mr. Feeney sees the white cast on my hand and his faces becomes worried.

"Soda, is your hand alright?" I look down at my cast and nod grimly. "Get back to class then you only have an hour left of school. Don't waste your time fighting when there's so much to learn"

"What does that mean sir?" I asked, he turns away from me and looks out of the window while I get up and leave his office.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Matthews" Mr. Feeney said, there's a smile on his lips. I look down at my sneakers.

"I will, sir. I guess" I mused, walking out of his office with a flustered look on my face. The guys look up at me expectantly. I smile confidently and I can just tell my eyes look so reckless and full of life.

"What'd yah get?" Mattie asked he looks around for his dad to come in. Cal has a really nervous look on his own face. Dennis is smiling and trying to look up the girls skirts. Some of them swat his hands away others blush.

"One detention, not bad hu" I flip my head so my blonde waves stay out of my gleaming blue eyes.

"That ain't fair. I…this sucks" Mattie said, he hates feeling cheated. I shrug my shoulders almost pleased I didn't get suspended. He would've wanted to cause tons of trouble.

"Good luck with your parents. Come on Johnnycake, let's go" I said throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Johnny chews on his lower lip. "Soda, why'd you stay back?"

"Talking, bud, talking" I said, it isn't technically a lie. Maybe he won't be mad or anything when he finds out our dad wasn't our real dad.

Aww, let's be realistic he'll be hysterical. "What were talking about?" Johnny asked I glance over at him and see just how young he really is.

"Nothin important" I lied; keeping my eyes on a poster of Garfield wearing a diploma hat saying stupid things about learning and appreciating your parents.

"Oh, did you get student of the year?" Johnny asked sarcastically and jokingly. I roll my eyes and force my self to laugh.

"Ha-ha, your real funny. Johnny, I need you to take the bus back to Mrs. Sherwood's house today with Ken" I joked giving him my genuine smile.

"Why can't you come too?" Johnny asked. My cheeks flush pink and my lower lip twitches scaredly.

"I have to stay after for a teacher" I lied; I hear Dennis in my head. I can't believe I just lied to my kid brother.

"Oh, okay" Johnny said sadly, he's probably scared of going home all alone. I can't really blame him, we barely know Mrs. Sherwood.

"Be careful, see yah round' Johnnycake" I said giving his hair a ruffle and punching him on the shoulder.

"Soda" I stopped and turned back to Johnny who gives me a happy look "thanks for protecting me" he said quietly.

"Anytime" I promised with a goofy smile, and I mean it. I won't ever let anyone hurt my brother. It's my job to protect the weasel.

At NCIS

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked strolling into her lab and coming up from behind her.

"Okay, the tire marks on the road were from a van. Well duh, the boys couldn't have seen our killers. But they did see their parents fall to the ground and die. The four shell cases are running through my baby as we speak, it'll take an hour. Oh and, I'm certain there was another witness there and it was a little man" Abby said all in one breath, taking a long sip of her Caf-Pow and smiling.

"You are" Gibbs said trying to hide his shock. But Johnny said it was a random girl over their house. Why would they lie?

"Yep, what you don't believe me?" Abby questioned folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. How rude, Gibbs dude?

"Abby" Gibbs said sounding annoyed. Abby smiles wildly at him.

"Okay, you do. Wanna know how I know?" Gibbs tilted his head to the side and nodded grimly "okay, well no girl would leave dirty magazines on the bed" she grinned at him with her bright green eyes shining.

"They could've bed Soda's or Johnny's" Gibbs mused; Abby gives him a mock hurt look and continues.

"This one has different fingerprints and they're running through the juvenile delinquent centers of D.C. Why do you think they lied?" Abby asked incuriously shaking her head.

"Abs, did you find their dad yet?" Gibbs asked, his voice changes from annoyed to calm and serious.

"Nope, but APHIS is still looking" Abby hears a ding and grins at Gibbs.

"How'd yah do that? Do you have powers? Wow, that's so cool. Ooo Gibbs lets see who the man is…I'll bet it was a jack ass and a jerk. What MAN doesn't know he has two little boys?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her "it's an opinion Gibbs, everybody in the universe has them. Even Sir Gibbs does" she clicks open the file and her vibrant green eyes become wide with surprise "it's…its" Abby stopped, she can't believe this.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled under his breath, loud enough for Abby to hear him. Tony comes strolling into Abby's lab with Ziva and Tim trailing behind. Their laughing stops when they look at the television screen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm changing Soda, Johnny, Ken, Mattie, Dennis, Cal and Cappy's age. Soda is 13, Johnny is 11, Ken is 11, Mattie is 14, Dennis is 16, Cal is 15, and Cappy is 19. Don't get mad with these changes. It's only a fanfic. Would be sorta funny if it was real.**

**Chapter 9**

"Sodapop, how's it going?" Mattie asked grinning from ear to ear like an elf. His eyes are twinkling, his dad must not be that mad at him.

"Did yah tell Johnny?" Dennis asked. He's my best buddy. He really is, he'll always have my back.

"Yeah, he's going to Mrs. Sherwood's house" I said hoping Johnny will actually listen to me. He only listens to me, Mattie, and Cappy. He doesn't listen to Cal or Dennis. Only cos he doesn't like Cal and doesn't think Dennis is serious.

"What if they try and follow us?" Dennis asked cautiously. He takes out a pack of cigarettes and pops one into his mouth.

"They won't" Mattie said softly, he looks…more like scowls at a few short sixth graders who instantly look away. I nudge him to be nice.

"You gonna drink, Soda" Dennis lights the cigarette and listens anxiously. He likes the fact that I don't drink.

"I don't know" I admitted walking out of school by the back door. Cappy's house is a half of a mile away from our school. Not a bad walk, I like walking anyway. It gives me time to think.

"Why do you think Cappy's back?" I asked breaking the silence. Dennis throws his cigarette onto the ground and steps on it. His face looks pale and angry.

"Probably worried bout' Ken" Cal shrugged; we're all worried about Ken and Johnny. They cause the most trouble and are the youngest.

"Probably" I said cracking a goofy smile. The guys smile back, but I can tell they're concerned about me. Who wouldn't be?

Johnny's P.O.V

On the way home, I spend Mrs. Sherwood's money. Soda gave me his because he knew that I'd need more than three bucks for two packs of gum. He even swiped some money from the teachers. He's worried that I'm not eating enough. He should be worrying about Ken. Only that job is already taken by Cappy, mostly.

I take a big bite into my burger "Ken, I didn't tell the feds you was at the house to when it happened" I think he's been waiting for those words all day.

"You didn't, isn't it wrong to lie" I feel like punching him in his face. Shouldn't that pip-squeak be thankful for me helping him out?

"You lie all the time" I snapped. The look on his face makes me want to be sick. It's a combination of pity and remorse.

"I meant feds. Ain't that wrong, lying to them? Cops are different. You can lie, but they won't do nuffin bad. Feds, I dunno. They're dangerous. The got more power" Ken admitted his cheeks are pink and flushed.

I shrugged "I dunno, I don't see a difference" I lied. I could see the difference plain as day. As much as I hate to say this, Ken is right.

"You wanna come over" I asked we're walking by my old house. It doesn't feel old, mostly just sad and empty. Mom loved baking, when she came home from shopping. She'd have baking goods everywhere.

"Johnny, we ain't allowed in your house. Why don't you show me Mrs. Sherwood's house. I bet it's nice" Ken said, he's been trying to get me out of trouble for years. To bad that doesn't work.

"Aww, I just want to get my sketch pad and baseball cards" I complained, sneaking up the steps of my house. The door has caution tap all over it. I duck under all of the yellow taps and go inside. This place doesn't feel mine anymore. It feels empty and dusty. Man, I should've vacuumed when Mom told me to.

"Johnny, this is weird. Let's get outa here" it is weird being in my house. Without my Mom shouting at my Dad to get off his lazy…he usually ends up storming off in a huff.

"No, I need it" I said angrily. I know I could get any sketch-pad but mines special. Mom gave me that for Christmas.

"Johnny, please" Ken begged, the tears start to appear on the walls of his eyes. He's worried that they're going to find him and place him in some home.

"Hold on Ken" I practically shouted at him. Ken sighs and leans against the side of my bedroom door.

"What if we get into trouble?" Ken asked his dark brown hair curling behind his ears makes him resemble a brown Labrador puppy.

"We won't" I said unsurely, checking the watch on the wall. Gran gave it to Mom on their wedding day. I hope when I get married I don't get a stupid clock. No offense Granny it's great and all, but who likes to see time go so quickly. I know for a fact, I don't.

NCIS**

"Boss, I didn't know" Tony pleaded. Ziva watches her boss and husband go at it. Abby nudges her.

"Wish I had some popcorn" Tim mumbled to Abby who stifles a giggle. Ziva bites the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"How did this happen?" Gibbs thundered furiously, Tony chews down on his lower lip nervously.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they…" Tony's cut off by a few hard whacks across the side of his head.

"Tell me what happened with Cheryl Matthews" Gibbs practically shouted at his agent.

"Cheryl and I we dated in high school. She was a cheerleader and I was a basketball player star "Tony grinned, Gibbs rolled his eyes "senior year in the summer we did _it._ She and her boyfriend Daniel Matthews were having a fight. Few months later she told me she was pregnant with my kid. She swore she'd have an abortion. I think she went to live with her cousin in New York" Tony said quickly, his face beat red.

"Next there's Johnny" Gibbs said nodding for him to continue. Tony swallows hard and looks down sheepishly.

"Two years later when I was a Baltimore cop in New York. Saw her again in a bar. We talked and got really drunk. I still don't remember that night to well. I-I, we had sex, Boss" Tony admitted, but he does remember waking up and smelling like her perfume. _Uh-oh, I created two mini-Dinozzos._

"Soda must've been two or three then right" Gibbs speckled white and gray hair shins against Abby's lights.

Tony thought for a moment. "I guess" he shrugged his shoulder weakly.

"How could you not know you were a father?" Gibbs thundered louder. He nods for Abby to turn down her music.

"Boss I didn't know. She never told me" Abby reluctantly obeys with a pout forming on her pale face.

"Like you didn't know she was married" Tim piped up receiving a hard core glare from Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Gibbs.

"I really didn't know she was married" Tony said sounding like a chastised little boy who's been caught doing something bad.

"Wouldn't be the first time, you dated someone who was married" Tim scoffed; Gibbs smacks him across the head; hard in order to shut him up.

"McGee, shut it before I start smackin' you someplace else. And I promise you, won't like where it is" Gibbs ordered in an eerily calm voice. Tim looks down at the ground, his face beat red.

"She was really focused on her career in the Navy. She never called me back" Tony said, how could he had not seen the signs? They were so clear.

"What sane woman would?" Tim joked; Abby starts to crack up. That is, until Gibbs lands two hard smacks to each of their clothing bottoms. Both adults wince and look at their Boss in utter shock.

He turns his attention back onto the flustered Tony. "Did you ever consider she was married? What about her wedding ring? Didn't you see one on her right hand? Your an INVESTIGATOR" Gibbs asked his tone changing from rock to steel.

"I-I, didn't see one. I…we were drunk Boss. It was twelve years ago, you can't expect me to remember everything that happened…that night. It was confusing" Tony stuttered nervously, they all look at one another and see just how much he is like Johnny.

"Dammit DiNozzo, you better fix this" Gibbs snapped; wow he sounds really, really pissed.

"What do you mean, Boss?" Tony asked, thinking maybe. Just maybe Gibbs might ask him to never tell the boys.

"Be Kyle and Johnny's dad" Gibbs decided with no hesitation in his voice. Tony's eyes become wide with worry.

"I don't know if I can" Tony sounds so nervous, Tim starts to feel sorry about his bad little jokes. It isn't Tony's fault he didn't know he had two little kids.

"You're going to have to. Those boys have already lost a lot of family. I don't think they could take losing their real father" Gibbs said firmly. The color in Tony's face drains away like a tub.

"But, I wasn't their dad in the beginning. They won't like me" Gibbs nearly drops his Starbuck coffee cup in shock. Where does he get this stuff?

"It doesn't matter if your children like you. You aren't supposed to be your kid's friend; you're supposed to be their parent. Haven't movies taught you anything?" Gibbs said giving his senior field agent another whack across the head.

"I don't watch Hallmark movies, Boss" Tony said trying to add a little joke into this to lighten the mood. Tim stifles a smile while Abby punches his shoulder in order to shut him up.

"What does Hallmark have to do with anything? I need a coffee" Gibbs stormed off, each step twice as angry as the last one.

"Uh, Gibbs, neighbors saw two kids go into the Matthews house. They think they're going to rob them or something" Tim called after him hanging up his phone. Gibbs groans to show he's severely annoyed.

"Wow. Ughhh, nosy neighbors much" Abby glared at the thought of having neighbors that annoying "Timmy I wanna move, what if our neighbors are nosy too" she complained. Tim smiles warmly at his wife.

"Abby, having neighbors like that might prevent the Matthews boys' from getting robbed" Tim explained, Abby shrugs her shoulders. Her opinion of neighbors already decided and there isn't any use changing her mind.

"DiNozzo, David, get them. I don't need two kids stealing from dead people. Make sure to call their parents and tell them what they've been up to" Gibbs said tossing Tony the keys. Ziva smirks at him; Tony looks down feeling like a little kid.

Soda's P.O.V

"Hey, Cap" I said sounding so cheerful and up-beat. Cappy looks up from his arm chair and frowns. He has curly black hair and hard green eyes glare into mine. His muscles bulge a lot because he works construction and has an athletic build.

"Soda, what are you doing here?" I stopped dead in my tracks. All I want is a beer; I see them on the counter. Those stupid cans are taunting me with their beer-like qualities. He watches my gaze and leaps up from his chair.

"What a guy can't have fun?" I asked, Cappy looks over at the beat red Dennis who shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't blame Dennis. He only wanted me to have fun Cap" I explained, Cappy turns to me and sighs. He doesn't like it when one of his friends are in danger or sad.

"Alright, did you tell the kid to stay? I don't want two little kids getting drunk and puking everywhere. It ain't safe for 12 year olds to drink" I nodded; Cappy grins and tosses everyone a can of beer. His smile stays on his face as I open the can and take my first sip of beer. My face turns green, but it feels so good.

Johnny's P.O.V

Looking through some comic books I smile at Ken. Soda has the best collection of comics. I mean it he does. They're really cool. Dad has good ones too, only he doesn't use his that much. I'm showing him my baseball cards. Dad gave me Babe Ruth; he said that I'd best not lose that card. We fall asleep for awhile. That is until, Ken shakes my leg apprehensively.

"Uh-oh, Johnny I see people coming" Ken said from the window of my bedroom. I look around warily, what if they're Mom and Dad's murderers?

"Hide, Ken. You hide under the bed and I'll hide in the closet near the front door. Keep quiet, until you see their car gone. Then run to Cap's house" My auburn hair is damp with worry sweat matting my hair.

Ken quickly hides under the bed. I go hide in the closet, just as the door opens. The door to the closet closes. I smell my parent's coats; they smell like flowery perfume and mint aftershave. I pray to God they don't find Ken. He's a runaway orphan, who will likely be sent to a home if he's caught. The school thinks that Cappy is his Dad, which is Ken's case isn't bad cos Cappy's hardly around.

"Zi, do you think they took off?" Tony asked his eyes wander around the room. He starts checking behind the couch.

"No, it isn't possible. Shh, Tony something is different here" Ziva stopped and I hold my breath. I wonder if they can hear my heart beating against my chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I smirk. That guy is so stupid. Doesn't he see that I'm right here?

"Baseball cards are on the table. They weren't before" Ziva pointed out, I recognize their voices. I don't come out from where I'm hiding, too scared I guess.

"Hey look Babe Ruth. That's awesome; you don't think they'd notice it's gone" Tony lifted the card up and admired it.

"Hey! That's mine. Shit!" I blurted loudly, Tony drops the card onto the table and smirks at me. It's almost like he expected me to do that.

"You aren't allowed to be here" Tony declared. I feel the tears sting my eyes. He doesn't have the right to talk to me like that?

"It's my house. I can do what I want. And I want my stuff" I said stiffly, I bend down to pick up my baseball cards.

"This is a crime scene" Tony swatted the cards out of my hands. I clench my fist and he backs up a little.

"They were…outside's a crime scene. N-not here" I said sadly. They study me; wondering how they should take me on.

"At the end of this case, you can get your things" Tony decided giving me a long serious stare.

"NO! This isn't fair. Its my…my stuff" I said refusing to cry. I might scare Ken into coming out of his hiding spot.

"Where's Soda?" Ziva asked more gently, my entire body trembles. I feel the need to run; she takes hold of my hands.

"Where is he, Johnny?" she repeated, crocodile tears roll down my cheeks. I realize something; I don't know where exactly he is.

"School" I said shrugging my shoulders. I don't realize how late it is. Glancing into my bedroom anxiously, Tony notices my gaze.

"Who else is here?" he demanded firmly, my mouth twitches. I lick my lips and feel my heart race; faster and faster.

"Nobody, I-It's just me. I-I was here alone, Agent DiNozzo" I lied softly; they stare at me for a long time before deciding to change the topic.

"Come on" Tony ordered leading me out of my house. My legs feel like jello. I want to sleep or cry. I see Ken leave, he dashes out of the back door.

Pulling into Mrs. Sherwood's drive-way, I see her at the front steps. Her face becomes so relieved when she sees me. I look down ashamed; I shouldn't have worried her like that. She is really old and stuff. Dammit, this guilt thing hurts.

"Hi, Mrs. Sherwood, sorry I'm late" I apologized giving her my innocent look. She frowns at me and smiles softly.

"You're very late, mister" I looked down "but, I'm glad you're alright. Have you seen Soda?" Mrs. Sherwood asked, leading all of us into her house.

"No, he's at school" I said, the look on Mrs. Sherwood's face makes me feel all icky inside.

"Johnny it's eight. I don't think he'd be at school this late. Unless there is a dance, is there a dance Johnny?" Mrs. Sherwood said in a warm voice.

My cheeks redden. "No" I said, I should've lied. Agent DiNozzo spins me around so I'm looking at him.

"Where is he?" Tony demanded sternly, I fiddle with my shirt.

"I-I, don't know" I stuttered sadly. He gives me one of those looks that said, 'I don't believe you.' I've seen that look enough to know what it means.

"I want an answer" he declared, sitting me down on the couch. I play with my fingers anxiously.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just don't know. He could be anywhere. H-he could be dead, I don't want him to die" I whispered in a sad pathetic little voice. Tony finally seems satisfied with that answer.

"It's alright. It's okay. I just want to know were he is. We're all worried" Tony finally sounds nice and reassuring. He ruffles my hair and I look down at my shoes. One minute he's full on interrogator the other he's paternal.

"I'm sorry" I said softly, he nods at me. I rub my eyes furiously and Mrs. Sherwood half grins at this display. She knows something I don't.

"Johnny, there's sugar cookies on the table. Go, and eat some. I am sure you are very hungry" I get up to go into the kitchen, but stop at the thought of losing my big brother.

"What about Soda?" I asked turning to look into their eyes.

"We'll find him" Ziva assured me; I wander into the kitchen and take three of Mrs. Sherwood's sugar cookies. They tasted so delicious and good. I hafta have more than one.

Soda's P.O.V

Whoa, this is awesome dude. Beer is like…awesome dude. It feels so nice; forgetting everything. Dennis has been right for years. I light a cigarette swaying happily. Only I don't feel that drunk. I've only had two cans of beer and I think that's enough.

"Empty" Dennis announced. "I need another one."

"Denny, you really don't" Cal called playing poker with Mattie, Cappy, and a few of Cappy's friends; Brian, Greg, and Pete. They're all at least seventeen years old.

"Why didn't we bring girls over?" Dennis asked aloud, Cappy puts on his best poker face.

"You're to drunk to do anything Den" Pete joked; Dennis sways around singing along to the radio Forget You by Cee Lo Green.

"FORGET YOU AND FORGET HER TOO" Dennis shouted throwing a cheerful arm around me and grinning. I grin back and nudge him to shut up already. He's annoying Brian, who has a temper.

"You oughta shut him up" Brian said sounding aggravated with Dennis. Cal kicks Dennis in the leg. Only he's a little drunk too.

"Shud up, Denny, Benny, Lenny, Jenny, Wendy's…wow your name rhymes a lot. Mines does too Cal, Pal, Mal…I wanna go to Friendly's yah, yah. Shut up Den" even when he's drunk Cal's still annoyingly bossy.

"What'd I do?" Dennis asked innocently. I smile at this; I sit down on the couch and watch as day turns to night.

"Chicken dippers too" Cal said wistfully, singing along to the Friendly's theme song. I look over at Cappy who nods at me.

"Aww Cap, why'd you let those kids come over?" Brian complained; Cappy leans back in his chair and grins.

"Friends" Cappy answered, he looks over at the cheerful Cal and Dennis. He grins bitterly remembering times when he was like that.

"You cheated" Mattie glared at Greg who looks up. Greg's elf like features makes him look so incredibly innocent.

"Mattie, you just can't handle loosing" Greg said keeping his eyes onto the floor. He has ADHD, hates losing, and school.

"I don't think you can handle not winning" Mattie fought back. Greg gets up to actually start a fight with, but Cappy and Pete stop him.

"Aww don't ruin the game Greg cos your losing" Cappy stated angrily. He probably wants to start a fight too.

"I wasn't losing. He's lying" Greg shouted acting like some little kid. I see Cappy roll his eyes probably wondering why he even invited the Stoll boys.

"Guys, it's just a game" Pete said calmly. He and Greg are fraternal twin brothers; Pete got all the sense and Greg got well he's strong.

"We might lose our bus money" Greg shouted at his brother who in retaliation throws his beer at him. Greg being shorter than his brother lands a punch between the eyes and sits back down. That's how it goes for Gregory and Peter Stoll; one minute they're best friends. The next they're ready to rip each other's hair out for the last cigarette.

Cal turns up the radio, he looks drunk to me. His eyes are full of wonderment and excitement. Usually they're full of seldom and impatience. Today he's dancing along to random songs and doing back flips off the couch. Loud sirens' coming from police cars awakens us all from this trance. I stop moving, each one of the guys all, stop shouting at one another.

"Aww, shit there's cops coming. Pete, you better take Greg home. Brian, you already have a record…all of you just leave fore' you get me into trouble. I'm adopting Ken after all" Cappy called out, all of the guys run out of the back door like the house is on fire.

"There ain't any cops here" I said sounding confused. Dennis looks up with a boyish gleam appearing in his eyes.

I stare at him, wanting an answer. "Hmm, must've been mistaken" Cappy said tapping on his chin. The smile is shining in his eyes.

"Let's go, my car is a-waiting" Dennis grinned. My face turns white with worry, letting a non-drunk Dennis drive is crazy. But, letting one that's been drinking for a few hours is INSANITY.

"I'll give you a ride" Cappy decided throwing his cards down onto the table and smiles. His cards sucked; queen, jack, four, ace, queen, and nine. Most of the guys left their money here; I can't help but smile too. Cappy always finds a way to get money. Now I know how he does it.

Getting into his pick-up truck, I steady Dennis and Cal. Knowing they'll have a really bad hang-over tomorrow. Is it worth it? "I'll drop you off first Soda" I look up ant nod "where to Soda?" Cap asked, I tell him the directions. Looking out of the window, I see two cars in the drive way. Mrs. Sherwood only has one car. Who else could it be?

When I close the door behind me, Cappy nods at me "good luck, kiddo." I'll need more than luck. I'll need a God damn miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny's P.O.V

I see Soda first. His blonde hair flying into his blue eyes, I smile until I realize he's stumbling a little. Oh shit Soda. Why'd you drink today? With stupid dumb agents in the foster house, this is…bad. I force my self not to run away or do something I will honestly regret someday.

"Where have you been? We've all be rather worried" Mrs. Sherwood asked the second Soda reached the front door. I give him a weak smile, with the cookie in my hand.

"Friend's house, dude" he smiled mostly at me "I had fun" Soda said he looks like a friggen drunk. I can smell the beer on him. I groan and take a step back.

"Were you drinking?" Tony questioned his voice rising slightly. I see Soda cock an eyebrow at him almost like he couldn't care less.

Mrs. Sherwood closes the door. "Is that any of your business?" Soda asked. I try very hard not to cry. How could he have drinken without me?

"Sit down" Tony ordered in an eerily calm voice. I look at Soda who looks at me and smiles.

"Nah I'm good" I said shaking my head. Soda nods in full agreement. I don't really think that its in our best interest to sit down.

"It wasn't a question" he growled impatiently.

We both sit down. "You both did something illegal today. I hope you're happy" Tony said throwing his arms into the air.

"What'd I do that was illegal" I blurted angrily. So, I went into MY own house. Big deal, I don't care.

"You went into a crime scene and almost stole crime scene evidence" Tony almost shouted at me. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders.

"Ooo baseball cards are evidence. I didn't know. How IMPORTANT are they to the damn case?" I said sarcastically sounding more and more like a smart ass.

"Language" Ziva admonished. I clench my fist and feel the entire world explode around me.

"Shut up" I snapped at her. Why does she gotta be here anyway? Soda punches my shoulder trying to get me to calm down. I punch him back.

He leaned in and glared at me. "Johnny, the ice is very thin. Are you both proud that you did something wrong today?" Tony asked. Now I know it's a rhetorical question. Soda glances up at him and grins wildly.

"I know I am" Soda bellowed his eyes gleaming with pleasure. Tony's seething; I just wanna tell Soda to fuckin shut up.

"Soda" I whispered kicking his foot. He looks up and into my pleading eyes. Giving me a soft apologetic grin, I smile back.

"Oh right I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Soda lied rolling his eyes; maybe Dennis is right. Drinking might just help 'wash' away your problems.

"We're trying to protect you two. Please, stay out of trouble" Ziva said softly. I can tell she's only trying to help, but with her hand stroking Tony's knee. I can just tell they've been married for years. (Okay, that's what I'm adding into this story. Tim and Abby are married to. You don't like it, well that sucks for you.)

"Can we go now?" I asked indignantly. I don't give a shit about my school work. I'll copy it off of someone or something.

"We're not done here" Tony said his face red. I try to keep the smile from forming on my face. He looks a ton like Soda when he's mad.

"Tony, it is late. They do need to sleep" Ziva whispered in a low voice. I look dreamily out of the window, seeing the sunset. I still like them, even after what happened.

"Mrs. Sherwood is it okay for us to come over tomorrow. I need to talk to them about something, important" Tony asked in a softer voice turning his gaze onto Mrs. Sherwood.

"What? I don't wanna talk" I blurted; sometimes my thoughts take control of my mouth. Tony gives me a sharp edged look, I shrug my shoulders sadly.

"Of course, anything that will help them" Mrs. Sherwood said warmly. Why is she being so nice? Why would we need any help with anything?

"Thank you" Ziva said leading Tony out of the house. Right at the door, he stops and turns to look at me and Soda one last time.

"Remember something, both of you. You're both just kids. Don't try and act like your adults because you aren't. From what I've seen today, you're both a couple of two little kids who are acting like brats" Tony said leaving the house without as much as a goodbye.

Soda opens his mouth to tell him off, but Mrs. Sherwood interrupts. "Johnny, Soda you both must be tired. Up to bed with the both of you" Mrs. Sherwood ordered yawning. She must be tired her self.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Sherwood" we chorused in a sing-song voice. Mrs. Sherwood nods at us gravely.

"Boys, Agent DiNozzo is right. I hope you both know that" Mrs. Sherwood said her voice now hard as nails.

"We do ma'am" we both lied; I don't see how we're like kids. I mean come on, we're both old enough to decide for ourselves.

Soda's P.O.V.

Joking around with Johnny brings me back to last week. We always liked to play games and joke around with one another. Especially since we played cards, poker is so much fun to play with Johnny. Sometimes he wins and sometimes I win. I mostly win the most. Not to win or anything.

"Damn your good at this game" Johnny throws his deck onto the table and groans. He owes me twenty bucks.

"It's not like we're really playing for stuff" I said shrugging my shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way. I don't really give a crap for money. Who cares?

"Why was Agent DiNozzo here?" I asked, dealing the cards getting ready to play, War. It is Johnny's favorite game cos it's the longest.

"I…err, broke into our house. All I wanted was some comics and my baseball cards" Johnny said wistfully. He loves; football, skateboarding, soccer, and track. But he loves collecting baseball cards and pulling pranks. I like starting trouble.

"You're lucky, kid. I swear Agent DiNozzo looked real pissed when I came home" I couldn't help but grin. I mean the look on his face, was hilarious.

"Why did he stay here?" Johnny asked I begin to wonder why he stayed too. It doesn't make much sense. Nothing does anymore.

"I dunno, probably forgot evidence or sumtin" I said trying to kid my self into thinking that's the truth.

"Where, were Soda?" Johnny asked his darkened green eyes shining with a combination of slyness and excitement.

"Cappy's" I try to sound casual. But I can tell Johnny feels left out. The way he isn't looking into my eyes.

"Why couldn't I go with you?" Johnny tries to hide the hurt look on his face. But, I can see it.

"There was…beer. Cap didn't want you or Ken ta go" Soda answered in a low voice. I knew there was something else. He sounded like he was holding back or something.

"You sure drank a lot" Johnny commented. His voice sounds almost jealous and annoyed that I didn't bring him along.

"I didn't drink that much" I said shrugging my shoulders nervously. He gives me a sardonic smile.

"You drank enough" he scoffed. I really wanna pound the stupid little jerks face in. Why does he always hafta?

"Shut up" I sit down on the edge of my bed and watch Johnny snuggles under his covers with a relieved smile.

"Why'd you drink in the first place?" Johnny asked sounding jealous. I can tell he's mad. I mean who wouldn't be. I don't usually drink in the first place.

"I just needed to forget, Johnny. I wanted to forget" I whispered fondly, his eyes meet mine and I know he understands.

"I wish I could forget" he whispered sadly. He leaps into bed and starts to doze off.

"Remember all the good stuff. That helps the most. You don't just stop living, you move on with the good memories. They'll stay in your heart forever" Johnny falls asleep with a smile on his face "Night Johnny" I ruffle his hair.

I thought for a few moments. Looking up at the ceiling almost like I'm talking to God or some shit like that. I grin crazily. "Life's a real bitch"

Tony and Ziva Talking At Home*****Narration!

"I can't believe he came home drunk" Tony exclaimed sounding angry and shocked at the same time.

"Did you ever do that?" Ziva asked, Tony thinks back to when he was a kid. Things might've changed but kids still drink underage.

"Uhh…" Tony said fondly. "Yah, a few times"

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Ziva scolded her husband who turns bright red.

"What I was sixteen and I was with my friends" Tony defended his face whiter than ever.

"Soda's fourteen and my guess is, he was with friends too" Ziva raised an eyebrow at me basically saying it's the same thing.

"And Johnny's eleven" Tony scoffed his voice sounds soft.

"What did you're father do?" Ziva asked her voice dripping with curiosity. Tony grins slyly at her, almost like a fox not wanting to tell his secrets.

"Nothing, he was away on business" her husband answered shortly.

"What did the person watching you do?" Ziva asked she knew if she and Tony were to have a child who was drinking underage. He'd get a spanking.

"My dad's third wife was asleep. I snuck out and in, easy" he sounds proud for a few minutes then remembers he's angry at Soda.

"You must be so proud" Ziva rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him. Tony smiles a wavering smile at his wife.

"I was a teenager" Tony explained his teeth chattering.

"You've been one for twenty years"

"Ouch, that hurts my love" Ziva shrugged her shoulders, trying very hard to hide the smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell the boys?" Tony demanded.

"When would be a good time? With Johnny lying to us twice or Soda coming home drunk" Tony offered up, he looks at Ziva and instantly feels guilty. He shouldn't yell at that like her. She wasn't the one who lied to him.

"Tony you have to tell them" Ziva said thinking for a moment "sometime, tomorrow am I correct?"

"Yeah, I know I will tomorrow" Tony promised worriedly. "When they come home from school, I'll tell them. I have to tell them"

"You are their father" Ziva reminded him stroking his arm. Tony looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Yeah, I'm their dad. I know that's what…the fourth time I heard that. I can't believe Cheryl didn't tell me" Tony whispered softly to him self. Ziva touches his arm. Her hand warm and his shoulder cold.

"You were both young" Ziva said her voice sounding almost like she knew Cheryl. In Tony's opinion Cheryl was a conniving little bitch "I am assuming she was confused"

"Don't make excuses Zi. You're supposed to be on my side" Tony said sounding hurt. He isn't faking it this time. He does sound generally hurt.

"I know, Tony. But, what if they don't want to live with you?" Ziva asked causing Tony to stir in their bed.

"They have no choice. Abby said, their err mom made fake birth certificates for Daniel to sign. And a birth certificate with my signature on it"

"How did she get your signature?" Ziva asked. She knows Gibbs has been wondering about that for the longest time.

"I don't know. Maybe while I was in the bar drunk, she gave me Soda's to sign" Tony shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"What about the second time?" Ziva asked giving him a hopeful look.

"She might have forged it" Tony guessed. Cheryl did get in trouble a ton while in High School. It was dangerous and incredibly stupid things. Tony only pulled pranks.

"So you don't know if you're their father" Ziva assumed. She honestly wouldn't mind having two young boys around the house. It'd be nice, maybe they could adopt a little girl to add into the mix.

"Science doesn't lie. We can do another blood test" Tony said softly, thinking about when

"Maybe science lies once in awhile"

"Abby would slap you silly for hearing that" Tony cracked up. Ziva gives me a warm smile, not sure whether to smile or laugh.

"Okay fine" she snapped at him "DNA samples cannot not lie, it'd be impossible for them to"

Tony decided to change the topic. "How will I be able to be a father? You're going to be a step-mom. That oughta be a blast for you" Tony said trying to lighten the mood. Ziva rolls her eyes, but secretly wonders the same exact thing.

"I'm worried, Zi"

"Tony, do not worry. I am here. So are Tim, Abby, and Gibbs. We have many people to help us. Many people" Ziva added rubbing her husband's shoulders soothingly.

"Zi, life is hard" Tony finally said. Now he knows that life will only become harder with two boys.

Ziva smiled at the thought. "It'll be harder with two teenagers" Tony smiles at her "I mean one teenager and a pre-teen" she corrected, thinking of Johnny.

"Hard, but fun with two mini-Dinozzos running around" Tony said, his brown hair against the pillow of their bed.

"Trouble is bound to happen" Ziva finished giving him a devilish grin and gleam appearing in her brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Soda's P.O.V.

I've been dreading the talk we're going to have. Lilly said she'd be there too. I don't want her there. She's really nice, but she's way too mushy and that's gross. Dennis smiles at me. He doesn't even make fun of the way my hair is in all sorts of directions today. My principle even said Johnny and I didn't have to go to detention today. I'm in the upper part of school. I hope it ain't about our dad.

"Sodapop, Sodapop. Man, I'm so hung over" Dennis said he's already taken like nine Advil's today.

"You sure did drink a lot" I commented. Dennis gives me a look to shove it, I roll my eyes. He sure is awfully mean when he's hung over.

"Oh yah, Mattie wants to know if you wanna go to a new kids' club over the weekend. Cal isn't going. His sister has recital or sumtin" Dennis said trying to keep the smile off his face. Cal glares at him. He doesn't wanna go to his sister's recital.

"Yah, Johnny said he was gonna have Ken over for a sleepover some night" I said my thoughts are pounding against my head.

"Good, as much as I love that kid the word going around is that Dub. Zero only allows thirteen to eighteen years old" Cal said almost like he memorized that little detail.

"Can't we sneak them in?" Dennis offered up, he thinks Johnny and Ken are pretty funny kids.

"I dun wanna get kicked out of the coolest club, Denny" Mattie said his usually smooth voice, is gruff and pissed.

"It's the coolest club?" I questioned suddenly interested in this exciting club.

"Yah, I'll meet you at there Saturday" I said confidently. I'm not used to asking permission for things.

"Wait. Them agents, what if they get mad?" Dennis asked his voice dripping with carelessness. Cal has been weirdly quiet. He must be really, really hung over.

"They won't. I'll sneak out and in" I replied giving him a devious smile. Cal glances at me wryly, he likes trouble. But I think he's worried about me.

"Hey, whatever works?" Dennis grins, his face full of absolute wonderment and anger that he allowed his self to become that drunk.

Johnny's P.O.V

I didn't eat today. That's why my tummy is growling. The entire day today, I'm so worried about talking with Agent DiNozzo. He might wanna split Soda and me up. I hope he doesn't. No I pray he doesn't. God, if there is a God help us out. Jesus. All day today, I'm totally zoned out. Mrs. Spillane even talked to me during recess lunch. I told her I was tired and junk like that. She believed me, really she did.

Ken wasn't in school until lunch time. Cappy practically pulled the poor dude in and Mrs. Jackson glared at both of them. I could hear Ken getting mouthy with Mrs. Jackson that is until Cappy whispered something in his ear causing Ken to chew on his lower lip and nod. He then scribbles his name down onto the tardy sheet and said goodbye to Cappy.

"What happened?" I asked the second he took his desk in the back row beside me in class. Ken looks at the clock and mumbled something about how he doesn't care about school and there's two hours left anyway.

He rubbed his backside and winces when we sit down for Mrs. Spillane. I see a few kids smirking; I pretend not to see them as does Ken. "Cap caught me skipping school" he explained briefly. I cock my head to the side.

"You skipped without me" I try to hide the hurt in my tone. Ken glances bitterly at me, almost like he doesn't wanna talk about it.

"And got punished without you too" Ken muttered under his breath. I glance at him what does he mean by that?

"Why?" I asked sounding concerned.

"I needed to breathe. School's stupid anyway" Ken answered; I don't think school's all that bad. You get recess and food; the teachers are sorta nice and stuff.

"So" I said shrugging my shoulders. I've never done anything that bad to be punished, only grounded. But groundings don't work on me.

"He…uhh it hurt" I glance at him; confused. What does he mean it hurts? How can something hurt?

"Did he?" I asked in a whisper. Ken nods and squirms around uncomfortably in his chair until the final bell.

I walk home with Soda. He's trying so hard to cheer me up. I can tell he's nervous too; maybe he's scared we'll get split up. I glance at his beat red face. He races me home; I think he lets me win cos I never win Soda in races. Maybe he feels guilty or he's hung over from drinking. Probably both, I wonder why he feels oh so guilty. We walk into Mrs. Sherwood's house seeing Agent DiNozzo and David sitting on the couch with Lilly who stops speaking when we walk in. They look up at us, Soda sits down on the sofa reluctantly I sit beside him.

Soda's P.O.V.

"Agent…agent DiNozzo and David, nice to see you" I said in the softest way I could. Johnny is squirming like his ass is on fire. I nudge him to get him to stop squirming; he stops only for about a second.

"Boys, the agents have something important to tell you both" Lilly started, I swallow hard and stay quiet. Johnny glances up at the wall clock, suddenly interested in its circle shape.

"Is it about getting split up?" Johnny asked they all look at him with confusion shining in their eyes. Lilly glances at me, I look away.

"Soda Matthews, didn't you tell him?" Lilly demanded angrily. I squirm feeling younger than I really am.

"You gave me till the end of the week" I said. "I have two more days" he sounds nervous.

"Tell me what?" I ignore Johnny who is looking so helpless. His green eyes are clouded with worry and hope.

"Uhh, Lilly. You see, I-I…we've been really busy" I lied; Lilly glares at me until I look away from her deathly look.

"I heard you came home drunk" Lilly blurted, I try not to turn bright red. It happens anyway for some reason I find annoying.

"Not, really bad drunk" I said sounding like a little kid "only a little"

"How much did you drink?" Lilly asked her tone serious and intimidating.

"One can" I mumbled.

"Kyle Sodapop" Lilly said through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes, she ain't my mommy only my social worker.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes once more. Ready to be done with this stupid discussion as Lilly would call it.

"Soda, please stop getting into trouble" Lilly begged, I think for a few seconds.

"The cops didn't come" I grumped at her. Sometimes Lilly is a real pain in the…

"What you did was illegal. You're lucky these agents didn't arrest you" Lilly said gesturing to the agents I glance up at them with my eyes shining innocently.

"You would've arrested me" I asked Agent DiNozzo and David who look at me with firm looks masking over their faces.

"Probably not, you could've died. Alcohol is dangerous for kids. Too much and you could be in a coma for a very long time. Those risks aren't worth it" Tony explained to most of his knowledge of drinking.

"Next time I'll be careful" I said shrugging my shoulders weakly.

"There won't be a next time" Tony snapped, I jump at the sound of his firm voice.

"Sorry okay" and this time I mean it. Agent DiNozzo sorta scares me, not in the creepy way. In the father way, Daniel never tried to scare me in that way.

"Behave; everything's going to work out" Lilly said almost like she believes all of that happily ever ending crap.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?" Johnny shouted at the top of his lungs. I almost laugh when I remember to stay serious.

Their eyes focus onto Johnny who looks down shyly. "Johnny, your father…Daniel, wasn't your real dad. Your mom…she did something with another guy and he's your father" Lilly explained in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked he rubs his eyes furiously. He's obviously trying very hard not to cry.

"Daniel Matthews isn't your real father. Your biological father is someone else. We took a DNA swab" Ziva answered for everyone else who, are all weirdly quiet.

"You mean, you lied" Johnny turned to Agent David. What did she lie about? She seems friendly and really pretty, only in the scary momish way.

"No, Johnny, it wasn't like that. We needed to take one from you. So we could find out the truth" Ziva tried to explain, but Johnny's mind is made up.

"You lied to me" Johnny said, he doesn't meet her pleading brown eyes. I've known

"Johnny, we only did it to protect you. Knowledge can hurt" Ziva said in a soft tone, I look down at my shoelaces sadly.

"Who is it?" I finally piped up. Johnny gives me a bewildered look. I glance down at the floorboards feeling so ashamed. Almost like I betrayed my…Daniel, he was a nice guy and a pretty good father.

"Uhh, Johnny, Kyle" nobody's called me Kyle in awhile. I sort of miss being called Kyle, maybe I should have it switched back "we…well your father. I know this must be hard to hear, but I'm your dad" Tony said, I see Johnny's face turn from shock to surprise to anger.

"No, our…dad is dead" Johnny whispered, on the verge of tears. I put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"We took DNA samples. I knew your mother in high school. We had two…interactions with one another. You two were the results" Tony said running his hand over his sweat face.

"My life's been a lie. A dumb ass lie" Johnny said. I can practically taste the bitterness in his tone. His eyes are darkened with such sadness.

"Johnny …" I started, but he glares at me and cuts me off. My conversation earlier with Lilly starting to make sense.

"You knew Daniel wasn't our real dad. How long did you know?" Johnny demanded, his eyes look so mad and disappointed. I swallow hard.

"Four years" I whispered and in all honesty I wish I told Johnny sooner. He is eleven and I was nine when I found out.

"You didn't tell me" Johnny said his voice sounds hurt and full of pain. Almost as though he feels like I don't trust him.

He shoves me into the couch. "You were little, Johnny. You wouldn't understand" right after the words come out of my mouth I know I regret them.

"I understand plenty" he snapped at me "I-I trusted you…Kyle" that's the first time he's called me Kyle since I turned seven.

"Johnnycake, you still can. I made a mistake" I tried to touch his shoulder, but he pulls away. I give him a hurt look.

"No" Johnny ordered. "Get away from me. You aren't my brother" I feel my breath catch slightly. He starts to tremble.

"Johnny please" I begged; I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean it. He doesn't listen; he has the right to be mad.

"No, you…I wish you wasn't my brother. I hate you. I HATE YOU" Johnny shouted with tears falling down his cheeks. He pushes past all of the agents, Lilly, and Mrs. Sherwood and runs out the door. I look out at the front door and instantly feel like scum.

"Johnnycake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I shouted, he doesn't look back. Instead he continues running towards the city. The hot tears burn down my cheeks, I look at the stunned adults. Crying softly into my hands; guilt washes over me.

Johnny's P.O.V

I don't look back. The thoughts of going back to see Soda and my da…Agent DiNozzo ever again hurt to think about. I'm gonna run away. The idea comes to me out of no where. The tears running down my face and the broken feeling in my gut, I know it's a stupid plan. I know it is. But, instead I continue running. That is until; I slam right into none other than Cappy who grins down at me.

"What's the rush?" Cappy stops grinning when he sees my face a blotchy red color. His curly black hair is neatly tucked behind his ears.

"You okay, Johnny?" he eyed me cautiously. I sniffled and rubbed my wet face.

"I'm running away" I sniffled sadly. He gives me one of his weird smiles before actually answering me.

"You are" he sounds amused.

"Yeah"

"Where to"

"Vegas"

"Really" he laughed. "Vegas, why?" Cappy gives me a dry smile. Almost like he thinks I'm joking.

"Cos…I can gamble and win money and become rich"

"Sounds like a smart plan"

"It is" I insisted

"How yah gonna get there?"

I think for a moment. "Can I borrow thirty bucks?"

"Sure"

"Really"

"Course" he handed me three tens and I smile wildly. Cappy grins down at me, he has a soft spot for helpless kids like me.

"Hmm, you know what's great before a journey?" Cappy asked, I glance up at him and feel a little stupid.

"No" I said. "What?"

"Getting something to eat"

"Oh" I said feeling like a complete idiot. How could I not know that?

"Dinner at McDonalds is on me" Cappy said leading me in that direction "you can tell me about you're soon to be new life in Vegas."

"Aren't yah gonna start talking?" I look up in the middle of sips of my chocolate milkshake.

"Uhh, I'm gonna win the lottery and become a millionaire. I'll let you have money too, cos you didn't lie to me. But, Soda can't have any of it" I said slurping on the milkshake and wondering what life will be like with a million dollars.

"Why can't Sodapop get any money?" he asked. I chew on my lip. He's got me there. I oughta tell him the truth.

"He lied" I whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Thought you two didn't keep secrets" Cappy mused; his voice sounds gruff. That's when I tell him everything; my real dad, Soda lying, and me running off. When I'm through I'm hiccupping and Cappy's nodding like he understands.

"Johnnycake, Soda, only did that to protect you. The truth is sometimes worse than a lie. Do you understand?" Cappy asked, his blue eyes looking softer than usual.

"I'm still mad at him" I decided folding my arms over my chest. Cappy smirks that guy knows me way to well.

"As well you should be" Cappy punches my shoulder jokingly and nods.

"Are you gonna force me to go back?" I asked. Cappy looks down at me and shakes his head.

"Kid, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. You can run away if you want, but I know Soda and those agents would miss you. You should be glad people look out for you like that. Honored even" Cappy said, he sounds much older than he really is.

I think for a few moments. Maybe Soda did do that to protect me, but I'm still mad at him. I smile foolishly at Cappy. "I wanna go home"

"I'll give you a ride" Cappy said knowingly, leading me out to his car. "Oh and kid, I want my money back" I hand him the three tens with a scowl on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny's P.O.V

I hate that guilty feeling. It sorta hurts to take about. Cappy grins at me. We're back at Mrs. Sherwood's house. I look down at my fingers pretending not to look sad. He nudges me to finally get on with leaving.

"Cappy, they're gonna be mad" I said playing with my seat belt.

"What'd you expect a welcome home party?"

"Sorta" I smile at him. Cappy luckily has a good sense of humor. Cal would've told me to shut the hell up and go inside already.

"Kid you sound more and more like Den. Only he's taller" Cappy commented, I stick my tongue out at him.

"They'll be so mad at me. They're gonna hate me"

"Nah, they ain't" Cappy's always looking at the bright side of things. Everyone knows he's like Ken's dad. Only he's twenty years old, and in college. Apparently even though he doesn't study, he gets straight A's. Luck's a bitch.

"Are too"

"Are not" Cappy rolls his eyes at me and sighs. He's beginning to get annoyed with these antics. I change the subject.

"But, what if they hate me?" I asked meekly. He gives me a strange look, and head-slaps me once more. I rub the back of my head wincing slightly.

"Don't say that" Cappy ordered. "Soda cares a lot about you. We all do"

"Do you think I should run away?"

"Nah kid, running never helps"

"How would you know?" I exploded, he head-slaps me. Basically telling me to watch were I tread.

"I ran away from my foster home when I was twelve. The people there were really nice; I don't even know why I ran. I was confused and angry. Nobody wanted a messed up pre-teen" I can feel the sadness in his tone.

"Did you regret it?" I asked looking into his hardened blue eyes. He looks away and out the window.

"Everyday" Cappy sounds wistful maybe close to tears. He takes out a pack of cigarettes and swats my hands away when I reach for one.

"You must be dreaming. If you think I'm gonna let you have one" Cappy said. "Don't let kids smoke under seventeen"

"Soda does"

"You know he only smokes once every blue moon" what does a blue moon gotta do with anything?

"Yah and he lied every day too" I added under my breath.

"We all lie once in awhile. It's to protect the ones we love or hurt the ones we hate" Cappy said, he probably thought after driving around the block. I would feel better. Well I don't, I still feel betrayed.

"But, I'm still mad. Really mad" I get out of his car. He reaches over and opens the window to say one last thing.

"Kid, forgiving someone is the hardest thing to do in life. But, you gotta forgive in order to move on" Cappy said, before he vrooms down the road, leaving black tire tracks on the sidewalk.

My entire body aches as I walk inside Mrs. Sherwood's house. I don't look up to see if anyone has left. Instead I sit down on the couch and start to sob. I haven't cried in front of people since my interrogation. I didn't even cry when I witnessed their murder. Lilly let's kids sob it all out. Crying helps, it soothes the spirit. Well that's something she'd say, I guess. She's stays rubbing my back, for only a few seconds because she's gotta go home to her family too. She leaves, without a simple goodbye.

The tears well up in my eyes. I can hear the adults talking in the kitchen. All of those agents quietly talking and shouting at one another. Soda tries to touch me, but I push him to the ground. Something snaps inside of me, and I start fighting with Soda. Trying my hardest to get a few punches in, when the adults come back into the living room we're rolling on the ground.

"Get offa me" Soda shouted while he punches me in the gut. I wind my arm back to punch him back, but someone catches my arm.

Four arms are trying to pull us off of one another. When they see I'm crying and using all of my strength and Soda he's trying to get me to knock it off. They're trying to pull me off of him.

"Johnny stop" I hear someone shout at me. Usually I'm really obedient, but in all honesty I am sick of being so good.

"Shut the fuck up" I called back. Tears roll down my cheeks and I loosen my strength away from Soda.

Agent DiNozzo lifts me off of Soda. I am sorta thin for my age. "Boys, stop it" he declared his voice firm and worried at the same time. We almost never fight.

"You little jerk" Soda said lunging at me, Agent David stops him and pushes him onto the couch. He lands lightly and scowls up at her.

Tony asked, "Where did you run off to?" his brown hair damp with worry. Agent Gibbs and McGee come out from the kitchen.

"McDonalds" I answered quietly.

"Did anyone follow you? Was there anyone who looked suspicious?" I shake my head trying to remember faces. Nope, nobody.

"Well, since I'm your guardian. We can't be apart of your case. So, another team is working on the case. Just be on the look-out for Sam Bennett. And stay out of trouble, your lives are at risk" we both nod, not knowing who that guy really is.

"Tomorrow Agents McGee and David will go to school with Kyle and Johnny. Then you'll both go to NCIS" Gibbs said like the decision has already been made.

"I don't want a damn babysitter" Soda snapped; he doesn't look hurt at all. His eyes are clouded with worry.

Tony's face darkens at his attitude. "Agent Gibbs didn't ask if you wanted one. He said you're going to get one" Tony said in a strict tone.

"Fine, doesn't mean I gotta like it" Soda said his blue eyes reckless and rebellious. I sniffle and wipe the tears onto my sleeve.

"I'm still mad at you" I retorted, Soda gives me a filthy look. Clenching his fist, I step back a little.

"Good. I don't care" his words hurt more than a punch to the ribs. He can tell he's hurt me by the look on my face. I run upstairs, not wanting to cry in front of all these people.

Soda's P.O.V

Those agents ruined everything. If only they hadn't told. I mean, I can understand why, but still. Now Johnny's mad at me. Instead, I plug my self into my I-pod and pretend not to notice the looks of disappointment portraying through all of the adults eyes.

"I didn't do nuffin bad" I said, after a few minutes of them staring at me. "He ran off. Not me" I feel so angry. I need a smoke…no I need to go to that club. Now that sounds like fun, today's Thursday.

"We know" Tim said yawning. I roll my eyes, why does everyone around me gotta know everything?

I fold my arms over my chest. "Quit being mad at me"

"We're not mad" Gibbs said gruffly. I can't tell if he's mad or not. It sounds about the same.

"Then, stop staring at me then. I-I didn't do anything" I lied; I've done a lot of things and I'm planning to do more. To make sure Agent DiNozzo and David send us back, to make sure they don't want us. Johnny will join too, I just know it.

"You look guilty" Tony said shrugging his shoulders. My hardened gaze turns over to him, he calls him self our father. Why doesn't he try and parent us?

"You look dumb. Are we through?" I asked cockily. He stands up from the chair and lifts me to my feet.

"I know you're mad, but that gives you no right to talk to me that way" Tony said his voice firm and cold.

"What way?" I asked pretending to sound dumb.

"Don't be stupid, it doesn't work for you" Tony whispered in my ear. I glance up at him with a frown forming in my eyes.

"DiNozzo, David, we have a case" Gibbs said leaving the house trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing.

"You stay out of trouble, Kyle" Tony ordered curtly, handing Ziva her black coat. She smiles warmly at Tony.

"Yes sir" I salute him. He leaves wearing a really angry look on his face. It's the same look I get when I'm mad too. I don't push to hard on that.

"Mrs. Sherwood, will Johnny ever forgive me?" I asked. I don't trust my voice to say that much more.

"Forgiving someone takes time, child. Lot's of time, you will have fun at NCIS" Mrs. Sherwood doesn't sound certain we'll have a good time.

"Will they make us, move in with Agent DiNozzo and his…err wife?" I asked quietly, suddenly hearing my self sounding like Johnny.

"Agent DiNozzo's wife sounds nice" she encouraged.

"Yah, but she ain't my mother"

"She won't try to be, unless you want her to be"

"So do you think someday I might call her mom?" I try not to think about my own mom. I mean would she be mad that I'm considering having a new mom. Probably not, she always seemed like the partying type.

"Soda, tell me…honestly. Did you ever feel like your mother didn't parent you? I mean did you ever feel like she wasn't like a real mom to you?"

"Yeah, I did. She was more like an awkward friend" I admitted turning redder than a pepperoni.

"Maybe its time for you both to have parents who'll parent you" her words sting a little, but they're true. Mom didn't try to parent us, neither did Daniel. He only yelled and grounded us. Then we snuck out.

"I guess. But what if I don't like them?" I asked. Mrs. Sherwood ruffles my blonde waves of hair and grins.

"Soda, you are a teenager. Being thirteen is hard, for everyone. It is your job to rebel against your family, will set down rules for you. Rules you probably won't like, but in the end you'll love them anyway. For taking the time to care and take notice to your presence" Mrs. Sherwood said, I wonder if she's ever had kids before.

"What if they're mean?" I asked, she's quiet for a few moments.

"You know, I've always had a good sense of who's good and bad. I think your father only wants your forgiveness. It is what you're all seeking. Even Johnny" Mrs. Sherwood informed me. How does she know so much?

"What if Johnny hates me forever?" I asked. I don't hate my brother. I can't blame him for hating me at the moment. But, what if he never forgives me.

"Hate, is a strong word and forever is a very long time. He may feel betrayed, but I think everyone would understand you and Johnny lashing out at Agent DiNozzo and David" I nod letting her continue "but, you oughta behave for Johnny's sake. He may be mad at you right now. But, Kyle he has every right to be…pissed. You lied and now you're going to face the consequences. He'll forgive you in time, give him time" Mrs. Sherwood explained softly. She called me Kyle. I cannot believe an old lady just said 'pissed.'

"Mrs. Sherwood, I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. I ain't a child or a kid. I am an adult" I said sounding impatient.

She laughs and snorts. "Kyle, you are a child whether you want to be one or not. These days are shortening because this is your last chance of being a child for some time. You don't want to be a grown up. When you're old, like me you have responsibilities, hardship, pain, sufferings. Everything will become much harder. Your life as a child only consists of so many years. You might as well enjoy it" Mrs. Sherwood replied. Where does she get this stuff? I wonder.

"What about Step-Brothers? They had fun till they were forty" I laugh at my little joke, Mrs. Sherwood raises an eyebrow. She must've seen that movie too.

"That is; a dumb, fiction, and incredibly stupid movie. Want to know something very important" I shrug my shoulders tiredly "life is full of surprises. What you make of those tiny surprises is what counts" Mrs. Sherwood said. I go upstairs and into Johnny and my bedroom. He's sleeping so soundly, little breathes of air coming in and out. I lie down and instantly start dozing off.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny's P.O.V

Soda and I aren't speaking at the moment. We didn't even walk to school together. I feel so guilty and sick to my stomach. I guess that's how guilt feels. All I wanna do is sleep. I don't wanna have some daddy time with Agent DiNozzo and his wife. Not that I don't like Agent David, its just I can't be part of their family. Today has been a blur, with Agent David following me around. Justin grins at me when he sees that I'm embarrassed. I clench my fist; he's looking for a fight. Only I do wonder. Would Soda protect me today? Instead of actually having the joy of fighting Justin Hoffman, Agent David tugs on my arm.

"Johnny it is time to go" Ziva said her voice is warm and soft. I look around and see Ken driving away in Cappy's pick up. He's smiling at Cappy who's turning up the music in his blue pick up.

"Where's Soda?" I asked. My brother must be in trouble or something. He did look so sad last night. I might be mad at him, but he's my brother.

"He is already in the car" Ziva explained. "Are you feeling okay?" I nod my head confidently, struggling to keep myself from sounding rude or something like that.

"Yah, tired is all" I lied; I couldn't tell her I'm feeling like shit. She gives me a knowing look and leads me to their car.

NCIS, we get the full tour. I've already seen Abby's Lab. The Directors Office and Autopsy is off limits cos apparently we can't handle it. Knowing Soda, he'll sneak down there and pull a prank worth being apart of. The Directors Office is off limits cos the director doesn't want kids hanging around in his office.

"Can I go down to Abby?" I asked quietly. Tony smiles down at me and nods.

"Sure, Kyle do you want to go down with Abby too?" Tony asked the teenager who glances at him with almost an annoyed look.

"Nope, I'll do my homework at your desk" Soda answered in a smooth tone. He doesn't even look at me.

"We're working on a case and nobody's going to be there. Are you sure you can stay here by yourself without getting into trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm tired. What could I possibly do here?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Don't leave this building, it isn't safe. I mean it Kyle. Don't leave it won't be safe. I don't want to come back and have all of us running around searching for you when you're supposed to be behaving. We clear" Tony ordered, I bite back a list of words I wanna say isn't safe. But, I don't. I keep my mouth shut.

"I won't" Soda promised, his blue eyes are gleaming. I know that look...uh-oh!

"Okay" he turns his attention back onto me "Johnny, you know the way down to Abby's right" I nod trying to keep the smile from forming to widely on my face.

Soda's P.O.V

After the agents leave for Virginia or someplace, instead of doing my homework I get up and start exploring. Its fun, first I go into the Break room and since I don't have any money I hit the vending machine. Sure enough, I get Cheese Doodles on my wonderful little walk throughout NCIS. This place is sorta fun. The cat-walk up to the Directors office looks awesome. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. Walking up the cat walk, I feel as cool as ice. His assistant isn't in the room; her desk is a joke. It says her name Cynthia Brennan, but it looks like a desk at school. Only much bigger with a phone and a computer on it. She doesn't have any pictures on the desk. Sort of dumb, once I think about it. I search in my pockets for a cigarette. Damn, I've been feeling the need to smoke for days. But, I can't I...Johnny he hates it when I smoke.

Sneaking into Director Vance's office, I grin wildly. His office has six chairs surrounding a long table, and his desk is in near the windows. After rummaging through his desk and finding nothing good to play with. I see his two kid's pictures; the girl looks Johnny's age and the older guy looks my age. They both look so prestigious and prissy in their uniform and perfectly straightened hair. I hope I never meet those clowns. I bet they don't have any fun. Having fun; is like breathing to me.

Opening random drawers, I find his file cabinet. My fingers go through each of the names until I get to the D's; Ron Daniels, Hannah Dakar, Morgan Dabney, Alicia Dilson, Kendra Dipper, and…Anthony DiNozzo. Lifting his file into my hands, I sit back down on the Directors chair; placing my shoes onto his desk and leaning back with a relaxing smile. I skim through his file. That is, until a man storms into my office. He has dark skin, short brown hair, and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"What are you doing in my office?" he bellowed, I swallow hard and almost like a second nature I know he's NCIS Director.

"Who're you?" I asked rudely. I leap up from his chair and my hands start to shake uncontrollably. This is weird. He shouldn't be back by now. Its three, he still should be...not here.

"NCIS, Director Vance. And you are?" Vance said sounding eerily calm for someone so mad.

"Kyle. Uhh sorry Director Vance, I-I didn't know" I stuttered unsurely. His brow becomes one and he glares at me. I have a bad feeling he doesn't like me. And I'm not supposed to like him either.

"Like hell" the toothpick is dangling in his mouth. I wonder if he's ever swallowed one of those before. I mean, it must be really annoying having one of those in your mouth all day. How does he sleep with one in his mouth?

"I said I was sorry"

"Before I have you put under arrest, tell me who your parents are" he ordered sounding seriously pissed. Who does he think I am? A terrorist, yah a thirteen year old is a terrorist.

"My parents?" I think about saying Cheryl and Daniel Matthews, but wait. Daniel isn't my dad.

"Yeah, the people who take care of you and punish you when you've been bad. Like now for instance" Vance scoffed; I swallow hard. Not sure if I want to tell the truth.

"Agents DiNozzo and David, sir" I answered with a worried feeling forming in my gut. Oh shit, this guy is gonna call Tony.

"I didn't know DiNozzo and David had a son" he mumbled under his breath. "Where is he?"

"I dunno, working a case in Virginia or Quantico. He told me to stay at NCIS" I said smirking, hey I stayed in NCIS didn't I? Technically I didn't break one of his rules. He should have been clearer with me.

"So you disobeyed him" Vance said clarifying things in a simpler way. I glance at him strangely and shake my head.

"I stayed in NCIS didn't I?" I asked smartly. Director Vance rolls his brown eyes. He can tell I have a point. I technically did as I was told. I wish Johnny was here. We'd run down the cat-walk grinning like idiots.

"I've got to call him. Stay here in my office, until DiNozzo gets here" I nod and swallow hard. Why can't he just call Abby? She sounded really bubbly and nice. Or Agent David, she seems nice too.

"DiNozzo, your son, Kyle, snuck into my office and looked at your file. Be here in five minutes to bring him back down. Oh and DiNozzo don't let this happen again or there won't be a file for your son to look through" he slams his phone shut and glances at me.

"Did he sound mad?" I asked. Scratching my neck and hoping he isn't mad. I mean this is his first day at being a dad and he's already screwed up. Sorry Daddy.

"Kyle, I don't think DiNozzo is used to being around someone so much like his self" at least he's being honest.

"I have a little brother too. His name's Johnny, he's eleven" I said showing off my goofy smile.

"DiNozzo and David sure will have a tough time handling you two" I shrug and fight the urge to smile.

"I guess" I sound bitter. I don't care. He doesn't know me, why should I be nice? This place is stupid anyway.

"Why were you looking through Tony's file anyway? He's your father" Vance asked softly, why did I look through his file? I have no idea.

"We just found out he's our dad. Agent David isn't our real mom. She nice, but she isn't our real mom. We've only known he was our dad for two days" I said handing him Tony's file.

"You still didn't answer my question Kyle. Why were you looking through your dad's file?" Vance asked seriously. I just wanted to know what he was all about. Is that so wrong?

"I'd like to know that too" Tony said bursting open the door to Director Vance's office on perfect cue.

"I like to know things" I said getting up from the chair and grinning. Happy, as hell to get the heck away from Director Vance. He's treating me like I'm some sort of suspect. I decide I don't like him very much.

"Uhh Director, I had no idea. He'd go up to your office. Kyle, do you have something to say to Director Vance" Tony said nudging my shoulder to apologize as well.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Truthfully, I'm not sorry at all. And Tony can tell. So can Director Vance. He frowns at me. I shrug my shoulders like I can't help, but be mouthy.

"It won't happen again, Director Vance" Tony promised, practically pulling my arm out of its socket as he drags me down the cat-walk. Now this is an embarrassing moment having your...uhh Tony drag you around anyplace is embarrassing. Agents in different bullpens are staring and smiling with amusement at this little display. I'm glad I could provide some amusement for their stupid days.

Going back into our bullpen, Tony leads me back over to his desk; his face is stern, hard, and red. I try not to smile, but it doesn't work. I'm grinning like a fool. He can tell I'm not that worried about getting into trouble.

"Sit at my desk and finish your school work Kyle" Tony ordered sitting me down at his desk once more.

"I didn't break any of your rules" I called out, he stops and turns to glare at me some more.

Tony sighs at me. "I told you to stay."

"You told me to stay in NCIS, which I did. If anyone's at fault here, it's you" he glances at me like I've gone insane "you shoulda been clearer with the rules"

"You aren't stupid Kyle. You know damn well that I didn't say you could wander around NCIS doing whatever the hell you want. I know I said the the Directors office was off-limits. Oh and reading my file, without my permission that's a felony" Tony exploded at me. Oh so this is what a volcano looks like.

"Can't a guy have some fun?" I asked weakly. Tony runs his hand over his face and lets out a breath.

"A thirteen year old KID can't sneak into Vance's Office and look through my file. Unless you had my permission to look in my file or a judge granted you access; neither one of us did. So what you did was illegal" Tony snapped; I shrug my shoulders. I'm a curious kid; I don't see the big deal. Anyway I didn't read a lot of it cos I got caught.

"I only skimmed it. You don't hafta be so mad anymore" I said sourly and sadly. He's way nicer when he isn't mad.

"Kyle, what you did was illegal. If you were eight years older and not my son you could have gone to jail. Do you understand why I'm so mad now?" Tony asked calmly, I didn't know any of that.

"I wanted ta know stuff bout you" I mumbled folding my arms over my chest.

Tony sucks in his cheeks. "All you have to do is ask"

"How would I know your telling the truth?" the look on his face makes me regret asking the question.

"Trust me" Tony sounds wounded. It's a low blow, but I guess I have a right to sound bitter and angry.

Thinking for a few moments, I glance back at Tony. His face is still red and angry, but I can't help but feel nervous. "Can I go down to Abby's? You still look mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you Kyle. I just think you; don't understand the consequences of your actions" Tony said softly, my face falls and I struggle not to cry.

"Come on, we're going down to Abby's so you can finish your homework without getting into trouble" Tony said leading me towards the elevator.

Johnny's P.O.V

"Johnny, you okay?" Abby asked I've been feeling a little tired. I haven't slept since my mom and Daniel's murder.

I swallow hard. "Have, you…found my mom…and his murderer?"

"You should start your homework. Tony won't like it, if you don't" Abby changes the subject. Now I know something is up. Why is she changing the subject suddenly?

"No, answer my question" I pleaded. She looks away and pretends not to hear me.

"Please, Abby. Please, I wanna know" I said pleadingly. Trying so desperately not to cry or do something I know I'll regret.

"Start your homework" Abby said softly. "You should start it"

"I don't care bout' my homework"

Agent David walks into the Lab. Her darkened brown eyes are on Abby. She doesn't even look my way. I can tell I'm crying. My eyes are puffier than ever. The tears are rolling down my reddened cheeks. I start to leave, when someone roughly grabs my hands and stands me out in front of them. Pulling a chair in front of me, Ziva stands me out in front of her; I struggle against her firm grip. Glaring at her I decide its in my best interest to stay put; Ziva wipes the tears from my blotchy red cheeks.

"Agent David, what's going to happen to us?" I asked, she smoothes out my auburn like hair.

"You two will join our family. We'll finally have kiddies around" Abby said clapping her hands excitedly. Her eyes are bright and full of hope.

"What if you don't want us?" I asked. What if they don't want us? I mean we're bad and start loads of trouble.

"Don't worry, about that. We want you in our family" she answered softly. I'm not so sure; I mean what if we're bad.

I think about this. It might not be so bad being apart of their family. "What if we're bad?"

"Johnny, you don't have to worry about being sent away. We'd never get rid of our family because we're mad at them" Ziva answered softly.

"What if we're bad, really, really bad?" I couldn't help but ask. Ziva smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Then you'll get punished. There's nothing you two could do to want us to get rid of you" Tony answered from the doorway to Abby's Lab. Soda is standing beside him. He looks wary and unsure of everything.

"Johnny, are you still mad at me?" Soda asked leaning against the wall. I shrug my shoulder and tap on my chin.

"No, I get why you did it" I said starting a punching brawl with my big brother. That's what we do, we don't hug or cry like girls. We punch and joke around; I think that's our way of being gooey and mushy with each other.

"Okay, you two start your homework" Soda and I groan loudly and over-dramatically at this "I want it done by the end of the day"

"We'll be bored" Soda whined stamping his feet. He obviously doesn't care about how old he looks. Cos he looks like he's my age at the moment.

"This sucks" I complained. I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth and turn a bright red. I've heard that adults don't like it when kids swear. I'm right, cos Ziva cocks an eyebrow at me and Tony head-slaps me to watch my mouth.

"Do we hafta?" Soda asked, only he would think of this all as one big joke.

"Yes you hafta. Homework isn't that bad" Tony said turning to leave with Ziva back into the other part of Abby's Lab.

"It'll be impossible to finish it all" Soda shouted back. I don't even do my homework on a regular basis.

Tony turns and grins at me. "Make it possible then" I scowl at his cockiness and reluctantly sit down to start my homework.

"Wanna skip school with me on Tuesday" we have detention on Tuesday "we'll go any place you want. Sorry bout' the club, doesn't allow kids under fourteen. I'm only going cos I look old enough" Soda offered in a care-free whisper. I smile at him and nod. For some absurd reason I think Cappy is right; forgiveness is harder than it seems, but not impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is shorter than usual. But, the next one I promise will be really, really long. Enjoy reading. Oh and this fanfic is almost over. Don't worry I might start this as my newest series. Soda is planning on changing his name back to Kyle on his school records. All of his friends will still call him Soda because that who they know him as. His teachers, family, and neighbors probably won't. Don't be too harsh on me. I'm only thirteen years old. This chapter goes out to anyone who has bothered to read and review my first story.**

**Chapter 14**

Kyle's P.O.V

We go to Tony and Ziva's house. Lilly went with us too. Tony showed us our rooms. I think Johnny is the only nervous one. He's been glued to my side. We're on the second floor and we have separate bedrooms. Johnny grinned at that. I did too. I like having my own space. I think Johnny does too. He and I like our things more spread out.

Lilly left around dinner-time. She has good sense of how good people really are and her Boss said she had to cos Tony is our real dad. Today being Friday, I'm excited to go to the club. Since Johnny and I are good now. He promised he'd get Ziva and Tony to watch a few movies with him while I go out for a few good hours. This oughta be fun, I mean they seem generally nice and probies with kids. This new family deal should be fun, we've never had really easy-going parents. Mom and Daniel yelled at us a lot! But, they never did anything like spank us.

We don't eat that much. I think we're all nervous as hell. "Soda, what do you want us to call you. Soda or Kyle?" Ziva is smart; nobody has ever asked me that before.

I swallow the chewed up pasta in my mouth. "Kyle" Johnny smiles at me. He's always said he likes that name better than Soda.

"Very well, would you like us to change your school records? So people can call you Kyle" Ziva said, Tony and Johnny have a mouthful of food. I've realized that both Johnny and Tony eat a ton, but are thin cos they play sports all the time. Johnny well he could eat at McDonalds everyday for ninty years and he'd still be in great shape. Me, I watch what I eat and eat in moderation.

"Sure, I don't mind" I said giving her a smile. She seems pretty easy to manipulate, Tony is going to be a problem to get away with things.

"We can get more stuff for your rooms" Ziva assured us. I nod at her. This is so awkward; I mean it'd be cool if we were really a family. But we're not. I guess in some odd way we are, but I dunno.

"Can we get TV's in our rooms?" Johnny asked, he must be thinking they're rich "with an Xbox"

Tony and Ziva think about it. Those things are a lot of money. Johnny must be thinking really big cos Mom would never buy us those toys. We played them all the time at Mattie and Cappy's house. They have the best video games in the whole wide world. Tony rubs his brow looking at Ziva.

"Okay, we'll buy each of you on Xbox, but you can only use it on the weekends for three hours" Tony said. I can tell Johnny is mad, cos he's never really played any games that are at his age level. "And the games have to be approved by us"

"Sounds fair" I admitted, Johnny doesn't look so sure. I think he's worried about getting sent back. Mrs. Sherwood is nice and all, but the food she makes sucks. Like her meat loaf, but her cookies are great.

Dinner is really good. I had two really big helpings of pasta. I've only had chicken teriyaki a few times in my life. Johnny nibbled on his chicken teriyaki with a small smile in his eyes. We didn't get ice-cream. I don't complain about that. Johnny tries to hide his yawn, but he looks so tired.

Johnny's P.O.V

They actually have good TV shows. Soda...Kyle is sitting beside me. I don't really know what to call my brother anymore. I've always liked Kyle better than Soda. I think Mom did too. Daniel he liked original names. He wanted to name me Jupiter. I dodged a bullet with that one. My name is Jonathan 'Johnny' DiNozzo-Matthews. I guess that's our last name now. Kyle's blue eyes never leave the TV screen. Of course he got to the couch first. He got the remote first. This sucks; I look out of the window and see a pool. I dunno how to swim, but I bet I'd know how once I got into the water.

"Ooh, Kyle they've got really cool shows" he changes it to Jersey Shore. Snooki is getting arrested, nothing new.

"Can we watch something else?" I asked boredly. Kyle looks at me with a grin in his brightened blue eyes, he's laughing at me. I let out an angry breath. He only does this when he's sorta bored.

"It's almost over" Kyle promised. He laughs when Snooki starts cussing to the police officers. I don't even smile. This is stupid, why would a girl swear while getting arrested.

Ziva walks in from drying the dishes. She watches Jersey Shore for about a second with confusion in her brown eyes. The scene changes to The Situation grinding with some random girl at a club. Well I think it's called grinding or grading. Ziva's mouth drops and Kyle cracks up. She glances at him; he quits laughing when he sees her angered look. In about a second the channel has changed from MTV to Disney.

"Smart move" Ziva said. Kyle rolls his eyes at her. He doesn't like it very much when people tell him to do things. Technically she didn't tell him to do anything. Her eyes did, I think that's what bugged Kyle. No, the obeying part set his teeth over the edge.

"Smart move" Kyle mimicked under his breath. Ziva raises an eyebrow at Kyle. He starts inspecting his fingernails. Trying very hard to pretend he didn't do anything wrong.

"Agent DiNozzo and David, what should we call you?" I asked weakly. Ziva changes her look over to me. Kyle grins at me, knowing I've helped him out I grin back.

"Tony and Ziva" they answered together. I can tell they feel a little sad about telling us to call them this. I mean Tony is our Dad. It's good he doesn't want us to call him dad from the beginning. I guess that means he cares.

"Would you mad at me, if someday I started calling you mom and dad? Someday?" I asked Kyle shifts uncomfortably beside me. He has muted the T.V. so he can hear them speak. But, I can tell he's just as nervous about this as I am.

"No, not at all" Tony said. He almost sounds like he's going to start crying any second now. I smile softly at him.

"We'd like that very much" Ziva said trying very hard not to cry. I think its cos she's really happy and excited.

"Maybe someday I will" I promised. I wonder if mom...my real mom would've cared. When she wasn't on leave she was always shouting at Daniel, from raising us to what we ordered in for dinner. Sometimes Kyle would sit beside me on the back steps and say "One of these days mum and dad are gonna split like a banana." I'd look down with anger in my green eyes and Kyle would start tickling me until I couldn't help but smile. He's good at that. Getting people to smile.

"Tony, do you have any leads?" Kyle asked gruffly. He isn't very good at being soft and mushy like a marshmallow. Maybe he wants to feel like he's a man or sumtin.

"Guys, we're not in charge of their case anymore" Tony explained. "Even if we were, we can't tell you about it"

"I Just wanted to know" Kyle grumped at him. Tony gives him a warning look. Kyle stupidly ignores it. Shocker? "Don't need to be a pain in the ass about it"

"Johnny why don't you go up to bed" Tony said sounding eerily calm. "I need to have a word with Kyle"

"Uhh, I dunno" I said. I don't want Kyle to get into trouble on our first night. That is something he would do for the hell of it.

"I'll tuck you in" Ziva offered. I look at Kyle who shrugs his shoulders, like he couldn't care less. Looking into his blue eyes, I can tell he's worried as ever.

I shrug my shoulders and try to look like I don't care. "Okay, night Kyle and Tony" I said sleepily leading Ziva up the stairs. She's steadying me so I don't fall or anything.

Ziva smiles warmly down at me. I glance up at her. The pillows here are less lumpy than Mrs. Sherwood's pillows. They're lumpy and mushy like potatoes. Ziva pulls the covers up near my chin and actually tucks me in. Mom never, ever did that. She lightly kisses the top of my head and smoothes out my hair. Shutting the shades and locking the windows, I watch her wondering how this all of this is going to turn out. The minute Ziva halfway closes the door, I'm already asleep.

Kyle's P.O.V

"I didn't do anything" I lean back on the couch.

"Yes you did" Tony said casually.

My mouth is agape. "What'd I do?"

"You looked in my file and sweared at me"

"We already talked didn't we?" I said weakly. He shakes his head at me.

"No, we didn't really talk about it. How many files did you look in?" I open my mouth to answer "and I want the truth" Tony added firmly.

"Only yours, I was going to look in Tim, Abby, Gibbs and Ziva's. But, I didn't have enough time" I answered honestly.

"Your lucky Vance caught you when he did" Tony mumbled under his breath.

"I guess" I run my hand over my face.

"Why did you go up in his office?"

"I was bored"

"The next time you're bored. Go down to Abby's Lab or play on my computer. Don't do something illegal. You could've gotten in some serious trouble today" I look down feeling dumber than ever. "Every time you swear I'll swat your bottom. We clear?"

He'd swat me. But, I'm thirteen years old. I'm almost fourteen in a few or five months. I am way to old to be spanked. I'm like an adult myself, he can't. That won't be fair. It'll hurt...it will. Mattie gets spanked all the time from his mom. Even from her, I've heard it hurts. Sometimes he can't sit for a little bit during the day.

I bit back my smart ass remark. "Yeah"

"Good, I think we've all had enough excitement today" Tony said nodding towards the staircase. "Time for bed"

"You still mad at me?"

"No, I wasn't mad at you. I'm hurt that you felt like you couldn't come to me with your questions"

"Oh, does that mean you don't want us?" I asked. Tony sighs at me. His face is a combination of anger and confusion. I don't wanna go to bed. I might as well stall for as long as I can till he catches on.

"Kyle, I'll always want you. As your father I may get mad, but I care about you. Now stop stalling and go up to bed" he is a good investigator.

I go up the stairs with Tony trailing from behind. "I'm not even tired." I slip under my covers and struggle not to shut my eyes.

"Couldn't have fooled me" he said turning off my bedroom light. I could get used to being treated like this. Plus, I have a pretty good window in which I can sneak in and out of the house. I guess Johnny is right. Someday, I might start calling Ziva and Tony; mom and dad. I suddenly drift off into a sleep dreaming of only comics, videogames and dancing my ass off in Dub. Zero tomorrow night.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up early. I wake up so early; the sun wasn't even up yet. It's still pretty late. Walking all the way back to my old neighborhood, I see Ken sitting on the bench at the park. The park is probably the only thing nice about my old neighborhood, I used to come there almost every day and think about things.

"You know, I always thought you was lucky" Ken said keeping his eyes on the grass, I wonder if he's been crying. I don't say anything. I'm sort of afraid I'll start crying if I think about the past some more.

"With two parents. I mean no one's luckier than that. But, now that I think about it. You wasn't lucky. You was in a group home while your parents were on leave. Least you had Soda, but you're parents. They was nice people, but did they really care? Did they Johnny?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Everything's so screwed up" I admitted trying very hard not to cry.

"I never know nuffin" Ken said. "Life's a bitch hu?" I've never heard him sound this angry about anything. Usually he's trying to see the bright side of things.

"We could've been worse off" I said aloud. There's the dumb truth. We really could have been worse off.

"Yeah, you could be me" something snaps inside of me. Ken could've had it much worse than this. Maybe I'm feeling sick.

"Dammit Ken, you don't see all the family you have do you?" Ken looks at me shocked. "You've got Mattie, Den, Cal, Kyle, me…and Cappy's like your dad, he cares. We all do. You've got the most family in the world"

"What are you doin here?" Dennis asked, sitting down on the bench. He actually looks formal; wearing a suit and tie. Oh right he goes to church on Saturday's, his mom makes them go. Then he has these barbecues with his gigantic family. I try not to go to them, cos Den's family are a bunch of thieving kids at one point there's always one getting spanked somewhere.

"I don't know" I shrug my shoulders. Dennis sits down beside me and scratches the back of his neck.

"Kid, Soda's gonna worry his ass off bout you.' He's got way too many worries for a thirteen-almost fourteen year old kid" Dennis said casually. I do hafta admit that Dennis is right. Kyle worries way too much.

"And you don't" Cal said leaning against some tree and taking a few drags on his cigarette. The park is his favorite place.

"Unlike you I know how to relax" Dennis rolls his eyes and smirks at him. Cal's eyebrow becomes one.

"You know how to be stupid too" Cal commented suddenly angry with Dennis.

"Aww, shut up" Dennis moaned. "Your grades are barely better than mine"

"They're better though" Cal said bitterly. I wish Kyle was here. I mean he'd cause the situation to cool off.

"Do you two always hafta fight?" Ken groans at them. Dennis and Cal glance at one another inwardly.

"Sorry Ken" Dennis and Cal said sadly. They don't like it when Ken's this sad. Plus Ken isn't really sad that often, unless he's just gotten a spanking or thinking about the past.

"Hey it's a family reunion, besides Soda and Cap" Mattie called out skating towards us. He does a few tricks in order to impress us. We all roll our eyes at his attitude.

"So it isn't really a reunion is it?" Cal questioned angrily. Mattie looks down his face red with anger.

"Ken's gotten him self a fancy haircut. Where are you going Fancy man?" Mattie joked smiling his devilish smile.

"Places" Ken said puffing out his chest. The guys laugh at his attempt at being all bronze, he doesn't have any muscles. It's basically all skin and bones cos he doesn't eat a lot.

"Ooh, sounds nice. You oughta try going to Bermuda" Mattie laughed.

"Hawaii's nice; they got those hot ladies dancing everywhere" Dennis grins happily at the thought of hula girls dancing.

"You'd like Antarctica if they had hot woman dancing" Cal joked. His eyes are on the ground. I can tell he's thinking about something important.

"Maybe, but I like any lady who can dance and is hott" Dennis said, Cal smiles and punches him on the shoulder.

"Gross" I pretend to barf. Ken joins in. Neither he nor I like girls. They're just…gross; I mean they expect shit from you.

"You'll like girls when you're older. Maybe fourteen, Soda just started like the ladies and he's a ladies man now"

"Someplace warm sounds nice to me. This place is like a friggen ice box. Always cold and never warm" Dennis mumbled.

"When I'm older and have a job. I'm gonna make sure I live in Mexico or something like that. My dad is coming to get me sooner or later" Mattie said bitterly. He and his mom live together only his mom re-married and his step-dad hates his guts.

"My mom got a promotion at her law firm" Cal admitted sheepishly. His face turning from pale to red in a matter of seconds.

"Congrats" we all say boredly. What's the big deal, Cal's family is pretty good with money. Only Cal hates rich kids.

"I'm moving…to New York" Cal said weakly. We all jerk our heads up in part surprise, part anger. What? Cal can't move, he's apart of our gang.

"Cal, you're kidding" Dennis shakes his head. He doesn't understand that sometimes people just don't have a choice.

"No, I'm not"

"Do you want to move?" I asked. Cal for the first time smiles sadly at me. Its one of those smiles people who knows about my parent's death give me.

"No, I don't" Cal said in a barely audible voice "…but I don't have a choice" Dennis looks around confused out of his friggen mind.

"Yeah you do"

"Fuck Dennis"

"What? You don't gotta do everything your parents say" Dennis steps on the butt of his cigarette.

"Yeah I do. Jesus Dennis. For once just grow up" Cal snapped at him. Usually Cal is serious; right now he's colder than ice.

"Who says I wanna grow up?" Dennis threatened raising an eyebrow. I look past him and see his little brothers climbing all over the place.

"You know what, you're an ass. You don't understand anything. You don't even try to understand. Fuck you"

"I don't need to understand. I know that you're weak. Your way to busy with your head to far up your ass to even care what others feel" Dennis shouted. Mrs. Jones struggles to contain her temper with her son.

"You know what; I don't even know why we're friends"

"Aww cos you love me so much" Dennis joked. Weirdly Cal starts cracking up at this almost like he wants to believe this is funny.

"You're a pain in the ass" believe it or not. This Cal and Dennis being nice to one another, this is how their relationship is. Those two act more like brothers than anyone in the gang. Cal and Dennis have known one another for eleven years.

"When do you leave?"

"Next week" Cal muttered angrily. Being Calvin Jones must be harder than I thought, cos he always looks so angry.

"Start hell in New York"

"Why do I feel like we're saying goodbye? I'm still going to Dub. Zero"

"I wish I could go" I said folding my arms over my chest. All the guys turn to look at me and smile.

"Nah, Johnnycake, you don't wanna go to some shit dig like that. Kid, never grow up. When you do, all the fun goes away"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Cal agreed wistfully. His big brown eyes cold and hard look softer than their usual self.

"Hey, we gotta go. Mattie I'll see you tonight. Shrimps see yah later" Dennis said walking back towards his mom, who smiles brightly at him.

"I'm not short" I called back. I hate it when people say I'm short. Okay, I'm a little on the small side, but…oh shut up.

"That's what you think" Dennis laughs. His laugh is sweet and nice. Mattie hasn't laughed in a long time. He's too busy thinking and trying to keep him self busy.

"Do you wanna go downtown and get Tracy something" Mattie offered. Out of all of Kyle's friends I like Mattie best. He's nice and he actually includes us in their fun stuff.

"You mean steal"

"Who says there's a difference?" Mattie smiles at his little joke. He always smiles like that; forced and bitterly.

"Ken, come on" Cappy called from his pick up truck. Ken glares over at Cappy impatiently, only Kenneth Hawk could get away with something like that.

"One minute"

"Ken we don't have a minute. We're going to be late" Cappy said firmly. Ken glares at Cappy who gives him a warning look in return.

"Give me one minute, Cap. Please, just one minute"

"Talk fast kiddo I have a date and I don't want you roaming the streets. I even got you a babysitter. She's fifteen or something, and charges by the hour" Cappy shouted even though he works. That don't mean he makes a whole lot of dough.

"I'm not a baby" Ken grumped at him. Everyone in the gang thinks that one of these days Cap's going to adopt Ken. He already treats him like his kid.

"Yah sound like one" Mattie rolls his gray eyes. They look really stormy in my opinion, once in awhile I can see the excitement dancing through them. When he talks about his dad his eyes light up; Mattie and his mother don't get along so well.

"Come on kiddo. She's hot. I don't like keeping the hot girls waiting" Cappy said tapping his watch. "It makes them impatient. Johnny, you need a ride" wait since when does Cap where a watch?

"I can walk" Cappy sighs and vrooms off. The guy knows me to well; he knows that if I wanna do something. I will do it. Anyway he isn't the patient type. Cappy is well, he's Cappy for the better or worse. He's the guy you can count on to do something fun.

"Mattie, Johnny, nice ta see you guys" Bart O'Brien said, his short black hair sticking up in all directions.

"Yeah" Mattie scoffed. He isn't a really big fan of Bart. Ever since the fifth grade when Bart kissed the girl Mattie liked. Mattie doesn't forgive easily, especially when it comes to girls and friends.

"So Johnny, I heard bout you parents. They were good people. My parents thought they were honorable people" Bart said, I can tell he's lying. Mattie looks away he just doesn't like people like Bart. They know how to get under his skin. His parents are snobby jerks, who could care less about my parents.

"I guess" I watch as he takes out his cigarette. He offers me one, but I shake my head, I've heard smoking is bad.

"How's Soda doing? I haven't talked to him for awhile" Bart said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"He's good" Mattie cuts in. Bartholomew Jasper O'Brien is a well-known drug user and seller. To some he's B.J. or just Bart. His little sister Nikki calls him Barty. Mattie doesn't like the fact that he gives out drugs to kids like its candy.

"Look at the time. I have to meet a guy" Bart stops and looks at me "John tell your bro to come by the skate park sometime. See yah around Matt" I don't even bother to correct him. I mean he probably thought he was being funny. Bart has a weird sense of humor. The second Mattie knows Bart is out of hearing distance. Mattie rolls his eyes and swears a few times in Gaelic.

"I'm sure his parents don't give a rat's ass bout anything. Damn that guy gets under my skin. Johnny, don't trust Bart" Mattie advised and I know he means it cos he sounds angry and serious.

"I don't" I lied; he does seem sort of cool. The way he has a handle on everything, all the guys I know are trying to hold onto the lives they had. Mattie glares at me, seeing straight through my bold-faced lie.

"I gotta go. Tell your brother that he shouldn't trust Bart. You shouldn't trust his lies either Johnny. Never trust anyone who gets your name wrong" I nod and watch Mattie skate away. Sitting back down, I see a car pull up. Holy shit, what if that's the guy who's after me...

"Johnny Matthews!" Tony shouted jerking the car to a stop. I glance up scared. Mattie stops skateboarding and looks over; wondering who the hell is calling me.

"Uh, hi Tony I just went for a walk" I lied; Tony glares at me for a good minute. I see Mattie look back at me and smile.

"Get in" Tony ordered sternly. I swallow pounds of spit and get into his car.

"Are you mad?" he doesn't answer. I hold on very tightly to the edge of my seat. He's driving like a maniac. Right when I'm about to tell him to slow down, we pull into the drive-way.

"Get out" he ordered. Tony sounds seething mad. I can't blame him, well can I? I mean he didn't tell me I couldn't go out.

"No" I said weakly. He must've been really worried because Tony is sweating like crazy or something.

"Now!" Tony thundered angrily; I jump nervously and get out of his car; its one of those cars where you worry about it getting dirty. He follows me up the steps and back into his house.

I think back to a few months ago. When my parents were on leave and I was with Soda sneaking out of places. I don't know if I was really happy then. I think I was just going with the motions. Hell, I still am.

"I'm sorry" I said sitting down at the kitchen table. Tony looks at me angrily and Ziva she's shaking her head at me. What'd I do?

"Johnny, you aren't allowed to leave this house without telling us. It isn't very safe; you understand why it isn't safe?" Tony asked, I shrug my shoulders not really sure of what to say.

"No" I lied, I'm not an idiot.

"I think you do, now tell me why it isn't safe?" Tony said in a softer tone. I glance down at my shoes feeling stupid.

"Cos there are bad people out there"

"That's right. Johnny there are some people in this world who'd kill, abduct, or do bad things to you" I nod suddenly frightened. "From now on, you're only allowed to go out unless me, Ziva, Kyle or anyone in the family is with you"

"What if I go out to play?"

"That's different. When you go out to play, you tell Ziva or I where your going and who your going with. Your curfew will be nine. Kyle yours is ten. We clear?" Tony said keeping eye level with us.

Kyle grins happily at this. "Sure"

"How come he gets a later curfew?" I whined at them. This isn't fair; I wanna have the same curfew too.

"Your two years younger. Do the math stupid" Kyle said rolling his eyes at me. What's eating him?

"I'm smarter than you" I grumped at him. Tony gives us a look; I've seen that look way to many times before. He's warning me to watch where I tread.

"Cut it out you two" Tony warned in a low voice. Kyle looks over at him and smiles crazily. Tony doesn't smile back; instead he rolls his dark green eyes.

"Tony, we have a case" Ziva said coming into the living room. Tony glances at both of us looking unsure. The last time we were at NCIS, it didn't end too well.

"Kyle, Johnny you both are going to NCIS, I'm taking both you down to the daycare. It'll be fun, there are kids your age there and maybe you'll have more fun there than with Abby" Tony said knowing that there's going to be an argument about it. He doesn't mean me, does he? I'm not some little kid.

"I'm not going to some day-care" Kyle glares at that with disgust. "That's for babies"

"Yeah, I don't wanna go too" I complained stamping my foot. Ziva tries to hide her smile with her hand. I guess I am acting like a baby, but that doesn't mean I am one.

"I'll call Abby and ask if she can watch you two. Bring something to do. Abby is going to be busy. She won't have a lot of time to play games with you two. Monday, you're both going to daycare without any complaining" Tony ordered his voice tired and firm.

"Yes sir" Kyle salutes him, before smiling crazily and running upstairs to get some clothes on.

"Tony?" I asked leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah kiddo" Tony said looking up from his basketball magazine and grinning pleasantly at me.

"If I'm really good today, can you change my curfew to nine thirty?" I asked pleadingly, Ziva smiles at Tony who turns bright red with annoyance.

"No, go upstairs and brush your teeth. When your in Abs Lab go into the corner for ten minutes" I smirk at him my eyes bright with an idea.

I struggle to hide my smile. "How will you know if I don't?"

"Because I will be the one bringing you down there" Ziva said, I glare at her. Why do they gotta be so unfair bout this?

Kyle's P.O.V

The second he enters the bathroom I glare at him and said, "Thanks a lot" Johnny looks at me all confused.

"What'd I do?" he asked wondering what he did. Johnny being Johnny doesn't understand that when he does something wrong. He'll hafta face the music.

"You ran off and now they're gonna watch us like friggen hawks" I snapped at him, come on Johnnycake. Can't you understand that I need to sneak out and you need to create a diversion?

"No they're not" Johnny explained. "I'll just watch movies with them while you go out" all I'm thinking is, his stupid plan better work.

"I guess" Johnny tries to think of something to say to lighten the mood.

"I saw Bart today" Johnny said as he starts to comb his hair. I stop what I'm doing and close the door.

"You did? What did he want?" I asked trying not to look concerned. Bart well he's a jerk and a good guy. You just hafta be friends with the good guy, its harder than you think.

"Wanted to talk to you" he shrugs his shoulders. My eyes are clouded with worry, what would Bart like to talk about? He owes me money, but then again he never pays anyone back for anything.

"Is he going to Dub. Zero?" I asked worriedly. Mattie hates him. I mean really hates him, like I hate Mitch Hoffman.

"I dunno" Johnny shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't trust him, Johnny" I warn Johnny. After all he is my kid brother. I know that Bart sells drugs to little kids like Johnny.

"I tought yo iked art" Johnny said sitting on the toilet seat while brushing his teeth. His words are hard to hear and understand, but I manage.

"I do, sort of" he combs his wavy hair out of his eyes. "Johnny I ain't stupid. I know what he hands out and it sure as hell isn't candy. Stay away from him. He isn't safe" I give my little brother a look.

He spits the toothpaste into the sink. "I don't like him anyway" Johnny lied shaking his head. I glance at him and struggle not to smile; then I think about it. Wait a minute, why doesn't he like Bart?

"Why?" I look up alarmed. What did Bart do this time? He better not have hurt my little brother.

Johnny looks at me like I've gone mad. "He got my name wrong" he complained sulking about this. I start cracking up, what idiot could get Johnny's name wrong? Bart is sort of stupid…but stupidity can be golden.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny's P.O.V

After being told about four times to behave, we go down to Abby's Lab. Kyle's only been there once; when he first met her on Friday. Abby is bouncing around like a kernel in popcorn when we get down there. Kyle looks especially uncomfortable.

"Hi! How are you two doing?" Abby said sounding so happy and ecstatic. I remember how Mom was always so grumpy sometimes. After she'd had a smoke and before dinner, she'd grump around angry at the world.

"Good" Kyle smiles his eyes bright with excitement. He's probably happy bout' sneaking out tonight, he's always happy.

"Really, really, really…bad" I said folding my arms over my chest. Ziva rolls her eyes at my attitude.

"Why's that cutie pie?" I groan at the fact that she has called me cutie pie. That's what they call babies, and I'm not a baby! Abby rolls her green eyes and nudges me to tell her what's bugging me.

I stubbornly shake my head at her. "He went out without askin this morning" Kyle said sitting down in one of her chairs and taking out a book.

"Yes, and has to go into the corner for ten minutes" Ziva said I glare at her, this sucks I mean it really does. What am I supposed to do in the corner?

"You sure, it wasn't five" I said hopefully.

"You know, now that I think about it. Maybe it was fifteen minutes" Ziva said pointing to the dumbest, worst corner in the entire world. It's near Abby's computer and I probably won't be able to do anything fun.

"No, it was ten" I grunted at her. Kyle smiles watching me place my nose into the corner, I can hear him laughing.

After a few seconds, I get bored. This is boring, I wanna do something fun. "Ziva" I said softly.

"Ziva?" I asked only a little louder. I can tell Ziva is trying her best to ignore me and bring up a discussion with Abby.

"ZIVA" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Letting out a breath of annoyance Ziva glares firmly at me.

"What?" she asked her cool simmering.

"How many more minutes now?" I asked smirking. Kyle starts laughing some more, so does Abby.

"Nine" Ziva said running a hand through her dark brown curls.

I think for a few seconds. "Are you sure your watch isn't slow?"

"Yes"

"This isn't fair" I grumped angrily. This sucks, I mean it does. Kyle oughta be in the corner too, cos he's annoying.

"It's extremely fair in my opinion" Ziva said sounding firm and serious as ever.

"Your opinion sucks in _MY_ opinion" I said sounding like a smart ass. Ziva sets her jaw and now I can tell I'm entering really dangerous waters.

"Johnny" Ziva warned through clenched teeth.

"What?" I asked trying very hard to keep the smirk and gleam off of my face.

Kyle's P.O.V

"I'd shut up if I was you" I advised my little brother; in return he turns around and sticks out his tongue, when he thinks that Ziva isn't looking.

"You're such a baby" I said shaking my head. I love my brother, but sometimes he's so immature it's annoying.

"Kyle, stop antagonizing your brother" Ziva ordered without even turning around to face us "Johnny, turn around you still have nine minutes left" how'd she do that?

"I'm not antagonizing him Ze-vah" I said smirking at him. Ziva glances at me with a wry look. Abby covers her mouth with her hand in order to keep from laughing.

"He's so much like Tony" Abby whispered smirking happily at Ziva rolls darkened brown eyes at Abby.

"Johnny's a baby. Johnny's a baby" I taunted in a low voice only Johnny can hear. He folds his arms across his chest.

"I am not" he insisted, he's probably fighting the urge to tackle me right now. We both know that I'd win. I'm older and therefore stronger than him.

"Kyle, I mean it" Ziva ordered icily. "Stop it right now" is she really serious? Like I give a shit what she thinks.

"Are to" I said ignoring Ziva. What can she do? Ooh I'm so scared about a dumbass corner…oh no.

"No I'm not!" Johnny said indignantly. Smiling, cos I know I've struck a pissed off nerve with Johnny.

"Okay" I said sarcastically, my ribs start to hurt from all the laughing I'm doing.

Wiping the tears out of my eyes from laughing to hard, I see Johnny with a beaker of something for about two seconds. Then he launches it at me, ducking out of the way. The beaker misses me, striking the ground harshly. The minute it does, the beaker shatters into about a billion pieces. There was some water in it, some of it flooded out. Abby stops smiling. Her pale face is darkened with anger, I look at Johnny. He backs up against the wall, I glance restlessly do at my Nike shoes. Everything is so quiet.

"Was there anything in that beaker?" Abby asked, she's at my side in seconds and has spun Johnny around to face her.

He doesn't answer. "Johnny, answer Abby" Ziva ordered calmly. He shakes his head so hard, I'm afraid it's going to fall off.

"Johnny!" Ziva snapped; he glances down sadly at his ratty sneakers. I'll just bet Ziva's wondering why on Earth she'd decide to bring us down cos we're being bad.

"Yeah, but it was only water" Johnny said, the tears rolling down his cheeks. "So it's okay" my mouth is agape in shock. He wanted to get me wet.

"How do you know it was water?" Abby asked her voice serious. Her usually brightened green eyes are darkened with a dimly lit anger.

"I don't know. It didn't look important" Johnny shrugs his shoulders. At least the squirt is being honest. I would've lied my ass off for as long as possible. Johnny, that's not his style. When he knows he's in trouble. He let's him self get caught, but when he doesn't know. He'll lie his way to hell and back.

"Well it was" Abby picks up one of the larger pieces of glass and groans. "Johnny that was very important to Agent Barrett's case"

"I'm sorry" he said sadly. I watch it all, wondering if I should run or stay put. I guess it's in my best interest to stay put.

"I know you are, but you and Kyle are going to tell Agent Barrett what you did" Ziva said, I look down sadly. "You're both going to apologize, and it better be sincere"

"It will" Johnny promised, he wipes the tears from his cheeks. Wow, she's good. I mean Mom would've yelled at us for a few minutes. Then told us to get out of her sight and play.

"I'm really, sorry" I said hanging my head feeling embarrassed. Here I was trying to look older and I pull something like this.

"Me too" Johnny agreed, his usually tan face is redder than a tomato. I begin to wonder if he's really all that sorry.

"Very well, Kyle there are plenty of corners here. Choose one and stay there for thirteen minutes" Ziva decided nodding to a random corner. I shake my head at her and crack up.

"What'd I do?" I asked incredulously. Ziva gives me a look, almost like she can't believe I'm asking her that.

"You know what you did. I told you to stop annoying him, and you didn't. You disobeyed me" Ziva said like it was obvious. "The only reason Johnny broke that beaker is because you were antagonizing him"

"But…I didn't do anything really bad. He threw it not me" I squeaked, Johnny kicks the side of the wall angrily.

"Kyle, I suggest you go into the corner. Before I loose my temper" weird thing is, Ziva sounds calm when she says that. Abby glares at me. Reluctantly I drag my feet into the corner on the other side of the room. Abby starts picking up the shattered glass on the floor. I turn my head and look over at Johnny wondering is he's mad. He looks over at me and smiles crazily. He's grinning, my smile crazy smile. My stupid little brother, but I gotta love him for his understanding. Tim comes into Abby's Lab and looks around with a smile on his face.

Johnny's P.O.V

"What's going on?" Tim asked, he sounds like he regrets coming into Abby's Lab. He probably had orders from Gibbs to come down here to get Ziva.

"Ziva's on mommy duty" Abby chuckled to Timmy who glances at his wife wondering what the hell just happened.

"Why are you two standing in the corners?" Tim asked sounding so confused. First we come in all happy with Tony and Ziva, now everything is a whole lot more tense.

"Cos Ziva's mean" Kyle blurted out. I hear Abby gasp in shock. I can't help, but smile. I mean Kyle always has to flirt with trouble.

"Yeah, really, really mean" I agreed softly and almost weakly. I wonder if they can hear me. Tim is really understanding, he'd be on our side. Not mean Ziva's.

"What happened?" Tim asked, I glance down at my shoes and Kyle pretends he can't hear him.

"Ziva's mean and so is Abby" Kyle shouted. Abby glares over at Kyle. Can't he just for once shut the hell up?

"You're both lucky I didn't spank you two" Ziva informed us. My stomach tightens, they'd…she'd do that. But, wouldn't it hurt. I've heard from friends like Ken and Mattie it hurts like a bitch.

"We told you she's mean" Kyle insisted not willed enough to tell him the real story. Tim raises an eyebrow and looks questionably at Ziva.

"You'd spank us?" I asked turning around in shock. I've never been spanked before, but I've heard from friends it hurt. Ken said it did.

"Yes and you both should be thankful I didn't. Did I say you could move?" I guiltily shake my head and turn back around quickly "Johnny snuck out early this morning without telling us and Kyle disobeyed me" Ziva explained.

"Did not" Kyle mumbled under his breath, but I can hear him and I'm on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Ziva asked angrily, her words sharp. She's at her wits end. I can see it, Tim can see it, Abby can see it, and even Kyle can.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud" Kyle lied badly. Ziva shakes her head at his feeble attempt at being good.

"That's what I thought. Abby could you…watch them until Tony and I come to pick them up. Make, sure they apologize to Agent Barrett. Tomorrow I assure you they'll both be in daycare" Ziva said hoping from the beaker incident Abby wouldn't hold any grudges.

"Tony already called me. They might be bored cos the games I have are Tetris, Solitaire and maybe a few board games" Abby said she sounds much calm than before. Then again she does have two Caff-Pows in this room.

"That's fine; just make sure they stay out of trouble" Ziva said, but I wanna have fun here. This…this isn't fair!

"How much trouble could they get into?" Abby asked weakly. I can hear her laugh nervously.

"I'm guessing since they're Tony's kids. It's a lot" Tim crooned, leaning in to kiss his wife. Kyle turns back around and glares at Tim.

"Shut up, you…you stupid geek" Kyle grumped. He doesn't have the very best temper in the world.

"Kyle Matthews" Ziva snapped hitting the side of the metal table. Kyle doesn't even flinch; instead he manages to remain calm. Maybe even a little cocky.

"What?" he asked glaring at Ziva. He doesn't even sound like he's scared bout getting sent back. Maybe he feels scared, in some way.

"I suggest you apologize to Tim, right now" Ziva whispered harshly, Kyle turns around and faces the wall once again.

"Since you're suggesting. That suggests I have a choice. So…NO" Kyle said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Ziva at her exploding point takes a deep breath and smacks Kyle's jean covered bottom. He stops shouting and glaring, instead he looks down his face red.

"Apologize" Ziva hissed turning Kyle around to face Tim. I turn around as well, I wanna watch the show.

"I thought apologizing was a sign of…" Kyle groans feeling Ziva's hard hand make contact with his bottom. "Oww! I'm sorry Tim" Kyle yelped glaring at Ziva.

"Its okay, I've been called a geek a few times" Tim said kindly, Ziva spins Kyle around once again so he's facing the corner.

"You two behave and don't give Abby any trouble" Ziva said looking at me. Instantly I turn around and face the corner.

"We won't" I promised, I look over my shoulder and see that Ziva is gone. Kyle is rubbing his the seat of his jeans, those smacks must've hurt enough.

"Can we come out now? Fuck this is boring" Kyle asked casually. He's still as brave as ever, even if he did get smacked twice.

"No and no swearing or I'll smack your bottom" Abby said sharply. Tim is smiling and shaking his head he's probably thinking Ziva should've swatted Kyle more than twice.

"But, Ziva's gone" Kyle said softly. Abby lets out a breath of slight anger. Tim is struggling not to smile at this. This is better than cable.

"Yeah, she won't care" I agreed smirking with delight. Abby is way easier than Ziva, cos Ziva is really mean, she put me in the corner and swatted Kyle…twice.

"Sorry kiddies, no can do" Abby said firmly. "Ziva and Tony have strict orders for you two stay in the corner for awhile"

"But, they're not here" I complained stamping my foot sadly.

"No, sorry boys, you do the crimes. You have to do the time. Johnny you have six minutes left and Kyle you have ten minutes left" Abby said winking at Tim who turns bright red and smiles back.

"This isn't fair" Kyle said at last.

"That's tough love sweetie. Both of you stop talking and start thinking about why you're in the corner" Abby ordered, sounding more firm than ever. Why is she bein so mean?

"You're mean" I said hoping now that I said that, maybe Abby will let us out.

"I'm okay with that. This is going to be a long day" Abby said, she finally knows why her mama had gray hairs dealing with her and her little brother, Eddie.

"More like entertaining" Tim scoffed. Abby pokes him sharply in the arm. He gives his wife the puppy dog look and pretends to appear serious.

Kyle's P.O.V

About an hour later, Johnny and I are playing card games. The escaladers to Abby's Lab opens to a naturally skinny woman with flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and a serious look on her face. Abby catches my eye and waves us over.

"Come on, Johnny, we gotta apologize" I brush some dust off of my blue jeans and lightly kick Johnnycake to get up too.

"Okay" he puts down his deck of cards, on the back. I bet he doesn't want me to cheat, that little…he's smart.

"Uhh, hi do you know what was in the beaker?" she stops and looks over at us "Abby whose kids are they? Not yours and Tim's, right?"

"No, but they are sooo cute. Tony and Ziva's kiddies. I should totally have kids. Maybe I should adopt. That'd be great fun" Agent Barrett hesitantly smiles, she looks unsure about this. "Kyle, Johnny this is Agent Barrett"

"Hi" Johnny said worriedly. Abby smiles warmly at him. The little guy can't help, but smile back.

"Hey" I said trying to sound as cool as possible.

"They do look a lot like Tony" she commented boredly.

"Kyle, Johnny, do you have something to tell Agent Barrett?" Abby inquired; I give her a pleading look.

"Y-yes, we broke somethin" Johnny stuttered hoping that she won't get to mad. I'm hoping she won't be mad either, but…

"What did you break?" Agent Barrett asked she looks at us like we're a bunch of little kids. I don't like it.

"A beaker" I said in a barely audible tone.

"Which beaker?" her tone is changed from bored to curiously angry in a few seconds.

"The one you needed for your case. We were fighting and I threw it at Kyle. I-I…we didn't mean it. I didn't think there was anything in there. I just thought it was water, you see" Johnny said softly. Her face becomes red with rage, I feel so stupid.

"I'm really sorry" I said and I actually mean it. I don't want Ziva on my case about this. Ziva's swats hurt. I hope I don't ever get spanked by her.

"Me too, I was only mad" Johnny said hanging his head. "I thought it was water. I really did. I…we didn't mean to"

"That was IMPORTANT" Agent Barrett exploded. Abby touches her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"We said we were sorry" Johnny said, he looks like he's close to tears. I would be too, if I was his age.

"Can't Ducky give you another beaker of the stuff?" I asked in the most patient voice I know how to use.

"Why are they even down here?" Agent Barrett asked Abby who looks at us sheepishly; maybe she's worried about making us feel bad.

"Tony and Ziva asked, I didn't see think they'd cause much trouble" Abby admitted, her once pale face is bright red.

"They better not be here tomorrow" Agent Barrett said folding her arms over her chest. Johnny looks down trying to contain all of his anger towards this lady.

"We won't. Dealing with bitches like you, is a real pain in the ass. I can see why people retire early" almost instantly, I'm spun around by…

"Kyle! Don't you ever speak to an adult like that again. We clear? Apologize to Agent Barrett" Tony said landing two stinging swats to my bottom. He did promise me that he'd swat me every time I sweared. No promise with Agent DiNozzo goes unfulfilled. Wow, four swats all in two hours tops.

"I'm sorry Agent Barrett" I apologized quickly, not really meaning it. Agent Barrett nods satisfied that I got swatted and leaves still angry bout the beaker breaking. I don't like her. I don't trust that...pretty mean lady. Those swats hurt not as much as Ziva's, but enough. I rub away at the stinging sensation in my ass; first Ziva and now Tony is swatting me. Tony gives me a friendly like hug and ruffles my blonde waves.

"I heard all about what you two did from Ziva. Do it again and you two won't be playing any video games all next week" Johnny looks at me and struggles to smile "here's some lunch. I gotta go, behave. I don't like swatting you" Tony said. Weird, I sort of feel like he doesn't, I mean after he swatted me have gave me a hug. Maybe he does it cos he cares. Wish he'd care a little less. Those swats hurt, now I know why Mattie is always wincing when he sits down. Mattie gets into trouble a lot. That's probably why he doesn't usually sit down.

I look up at Tony, into his green eyes. "I don't like it much either" I admitted causing Tony to grin at me. He ruffles Johnny's hair and then starts asking Abby about some case. Johnny and I go back into her office and start playing cards while eating our burgers.


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny's P.O.V

Kyle and I managed to eat lunch and stay out of trouble. I don't wanna lie to Tony and Ziva; Kyle said I wasn't lying about fifteen times today. I sorta feel like I am. I mean, I should be behaving myself and all. When Kyle sneaks out to go to the club, I dunno. He is my big brother. Shouldn't he be the role model? He's supposed to be the one who shows me how to do 'the right thing.' He's a great brother and all, but he isn't good at being good.

"Are you sure? I think you'd like Shrek Forever After. And if you don't, we could watch a movie you want after. As long as it's appropriate for Johnny" Tony said firmly. Does he think I'm some sort of baby?

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to bed" Kyle's gotten much better at lying than I thought. His voice doesn't crack or nuffin.

"It has been a long day" Ziva agreed nodding at Kyle. I sort of feel bad for Ziva. I mean Kyle is totally manipulating her into believing he's tired.

"I just need to sleep" Kyle said pretending to sound so TIRED. Please I've heard him use that voice at least ninety times. Only this time he sounds a ton more convincing. Maybe I am starting to act more like a kid. Oh crap…

"That's understandable, tell Johnny to come downstairs. The movie is going to start, do you think he'll like Shrek Forever After" Tony said, he let me pick the movie. I wanted to watch Shrek Forever After. I think Donkey is awesome.

"Probably, he hasn't seen that one yet" Kyle said sauntering up the stairs, making a big show about how 'tired' he is. Mom and Daniel wouldn't have cared if he robbed a bank, long as he didn't mouth off. Kyle was always in the clear.

Gran would always get Kyle to behave. When we mouthed off to her she'd shoo us into the corner saying "God don't like ugly, Kyle" She'd say it to me as well. "God don't like ugly, Johnny" I wonder if God cares if we're naughty. I hate admitting this, Gran absolutely hated Mom and Daniel, she spoiled us rotten; with treats and other goodies. Kyle and I would hafta lie bout going over to her since our parents wouldn't let us go if we asked permission. They didn't even let us go to her grave site, after we buried her.

Mom and Daniel, Gran used to watch us while they went on leave. I remember after they dropped Kyle and me off, I'd burst into tears. I thought it was unfair. The kids in my class had two parents who worked close to home. Gran she'd snuggle me in her arms and smooth out my hair saying, "There, there, lovie. Everything's going too alright, I know it hurts. I know." Kyle, he'd go outside and cry. We all know he likes being left alone when he cries. He still does, or at least I think he does.

Shaking the memories away, I glance over at Kyle. He's combing his golden hair for the second time tonight. I wish I had blonde hair, but it wouldn't look right on me. My brown hair is speckled with blonde hair looks alright. They go with my army green eyes. I follow him back into the bathroom. The mirrors are really nice here, looking at my reflection staring timidly back at me; I frown. I look a lot like Tony. I always thought Kyle looked like Daniel, but now that I think about it. Those two didn't look anything alike. Daniel had white blonde hair, serious brown-almost black eyes, a big gut and he burns in the summer. Kyle has wheat blonde hair, reckless blue eyes, good build, and an all year light tan. I know I didn't look anything like him.

"Trying to improve your look I'd go with a paper bag" Kyle advised jokingly, grinning like an idiot.

"People say I look like you" I squint at my face in the mirror. I hope I don't ever get pimples or zits; a kid in my grade Ian Banks has pimples on his hands. They've been there for two years. That's why he always wears gloves. I'll just bet at night his hands light the dark.

He looks at me and then at the mirror. "I don't see it" Kyle shrugs his shoulders at me, but smiles anyway. He continues to comb his hair, trying to decide whether to comb it back or let it fall into his eyes.

"If you comb your hair any more, you're going to be bald" I grumped. Kyle glances my way and shrugs his shoulders, but puts down the comb. He lets it fall into his eyes and makes sure it has some 'flow' to it.

"Least I comb my hair" he muttered under his breath. He knows I can hear him. I comb my hair enough, I want to say back. Instead I think about all the fun he's going to have at that club for kids. He's going to have loads of fun, without me around.

"I wish I could go to the Club" Kyle starts brushing his already perfect teeth. After a few minutes he spits into the sink and stares at me for a long time.

"You're not old enough. Once your thirteen I'll take you" I roll my eyes, when I'm thirteen he'll be fifteen. All I hafta do is wait four years. "You know I'd take you if I could. You do know that right?" he sounds so hopeful. I hadn't expected him to say that and sound that wishful about it.

"Yeah, I know" I lied. Kyle never takes me any where. He's always either with Mattie or Dennis or Cal. He's sometimes with some loud girls down near the 'bad' parts of town. The girls he hangs out with wear too much make-up, really tight clothes, and smell like cheap perfume from Family Dollar. I can tell he doesn't like them. He just likes the idea of hanging out with them.

"Johnnycake, it just…just ain't safe" Kyle said, his slightly tanned face ready to have some fun and raise hell in D.C.

I think for a few seconds. "It ain't safe for you either"

"I know" Kyle said inspecting his hair for any errors. It doesn't have any. Big, surprise there, hu?

"Lilly's gonna be mad, your sneaking out the second night" I said following him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

"I know" he repeated sounding irritated.

"Why can't I go with you then?" I asked kicking the side of his bed. He glances at me looking almost like he doesn't want to go out either.

"Johnny, Tony and Ziva they'd be worried bout' you" I shrug my shoulders limply. Why would they be worried? We aren't completely their kids.

"They're gonna be worried bout' you too" I said in an annoyed tone. "If they find out" I smirk devilishly at that part. This time, Kyle doesn't even smile; he grabs my shoulders and gives them a hard shake.

"Don't you tell them anything!" I glance up at him feeling betrayed like when he told me Tony was our dad. He lets go of me sorry. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't be safe for you to sneak around. You know I'd sneak you in any other night. You do know that right?" he repeated for the second time tonight.

"But, it isn't safe for you too" I said my voice sounding high-pitched and like a little girls. I watch Kyle smile brightly at this. I swallow a few pounds of spit to make sure my voice sounds more normal.

"I can take care of myself fine. Anyway I'll have Cap, Mattie, Den, and Cal around just in case" I swallow my wounded pride. He won't have me around. Maybe I'm too much of a baby to hang out with him.

"I guess" I mumble feeling sad and hurt. Kyle throws an arm over my shoulders and grins down at me.

"Caps, is huge. He could take out a truck. You'll have fun. You've wanted to see Shrek Forever After since it came out. No worries" course he'd say that. Kyle doesn't have any worries. I'll bet when he's seventy his hair will be still be gold like a field of sunflowers.

"Have fun" I said hollowly. In all honesty I hope he doesn't have fun at all. I hope the cops catch them drinking or doing something bad. Sorry Kyle…

"I'll bring you back something good. I promise" he promised in a soft whisper. The best thing about Kyle is he always stays true to his promises. It's a trait we both have and common, I think it's the trait people like most about us. Along with our loyalty we're basically dogs.

I smile watching him place a few pillows under the covers making it resemble his body in the best way possible. He climbs onto the roof and eases his way onto the balcony in Tony and Ziva's room. In ten minutes flat, he's on the grass and smiling up into the sky. I see Cappy's rusty car pick-up, pull into the drive way. Kyle hops in like life is so simple he doesn't have to care. Kyle, my big brother is well. He's out of his mind if he thinks Tony and Ziva won't notice him sneaking out.

Thudding down the stairs, I fake a smile and head into the living room. Tony and Ziva are snuggled up beside one another on the couch. This is really Hallmark in my opinion, if my opinion still counts for anything.

"Tony, have you ever seen Shrek? I mean the first one"

"Course I have, that's a classic"

"What bout' you Ziva?" I asked through a mouthful of popcorn. She glances at me and nods her head with a smile.

Tony presses play on the T.V. remote and lets the movie begin. I can't help, but worry about Kyle. I mean he could be in danger too. The popcorn is really good, not to buttery or salty like at the movies; just right. Kyle really likes popcorn. He likes anything that isn't healthy. I wonder what he's doing at this exact moment.

Kyle's P.O.V

The guard asked for our ages and School ID's. He rolled his eyes at Mattie. That dude must know him. Hell everyone knows Mattie. Instead of actually commenting on Mattie's cheesy jokes, the guard holds out his hand for money, Mattie fishes around in his pocket and pays reluctantly. They're got neon lights flashing everywhere and kids dancing like animals. Most of the kids look rich and cool; Dennis goes off with his girlfriend, Summer. She's a really nice girl with blonde hair that has neon blue highlights. Her parents are hippies so they call it self expression when she does shit like that. She's got an older sister named Moon and a little brother named Gray.

Mattie who knows the owner finds us a table likes its nothing. The second after we sit down, a few girls come over to us. They don't look trashy; these girls look like sweet. I look over at Mattie who's smiling triumphantly and strumming on his knees. Mattie motions for them to come over to us, he must know a few of them cos two out of the three smile.

"Thalia, a pleasure to see you again" Mattie holds out his hand to shake her hand. He moved here when he was ten from Texas. He still has his Southern gentlemen like qualities instilled onto him.

A beautiful girl with light brown hair and natural blonde highlights rolls her electric blues eyes at Mattie. She shakes his hand anyway, her eyes are gleaming. I hope she's single. "Uncle Patrick still a hard ass?" she asked, oh good her and Mattie are cousins.

"The only thing he's hard on is my ass" its true Mattie's dad is really, really strict. More than once, I've come into Mattie's house with one of his siblings in the corner.

"Cuzzy, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Thalia said deviously, its weird she's got more confident than anyone I've ever met.

"Oh right, Soda and Cal meet Thalia Caruso. What about your friends? The way I see it is, it ain't fair cos I told you my friend's names and you didn't tell me your friend's names" Mattie said smartly. He's grinning at one of the girls with vibrant red hair.

"I thought you had a girlfriend" Cal said, that little jerk he obviously wants the girls to him self. Hell, I do, well I'd really like to talk to Thalia.

"We broke up" Mattie said shrugging his shoulders like its no big deal at all.

"Meaning you broke her heart" Thalia corrected, Mattie punches her shoulder pretending to look hurt.

"What's the difference? She said I was cheap and a jerk for kissing her sister. I said, her sister is hotter than her. Then she slapped me and I told her I didn't want to date her any more. She slapped me again and I left" Mattie sounds like this is a regular thing and it is.

"Oh my god, that's so mean" Thalia shouted over the music.

"I know, it hurt. Never been slapped like that before" Mattie said rubbing his slightly red cheek.

"What? Not you, her. How could you do that to her?" Thalia sounds outraged. I can't blame her. I'd never kiss a girl's sister. That's just…uhh wrong. Here's the truth. I haven't really kissed anybody yet. I made up a story that I did when I was twelve. I don't wanna sound like a geek. All the girls I've ever known are mean and prissy.

"Her sister's hott…you gonna introduce us or what?" Mattie asked his eyes wandering over to the girls devilishly.

"Fine, Cal, Soda, Mattie these are my friends Kelsey" has bright red hair "and Sammi" has blonde hair, looks like the color of the sun. "You happy now" Thalia asked pretending to sound annoyed.

"I'm thrilled" Mattie is smiling at Kelsey. She's turning redder than her hair and believe me its red. I wonder if she died it to make it that way. If I had a sister, I wouldn't let her die her hair like that. I mean Kelsey's pretty and all, but I hate girls who die all of their hair. It's a waste of good ole' nature in my book, Mattie doesn't care. If a girl's pretty, he'll make a play at her. He knows I have some standards.

"Mattie, I always thought you were a Southern Gentlemen" Kelsey said flirtatiously. Sammi is already dragging the reluctant Cal out onto the dance floor; of course he got the bubbly one. Good luck, Cal. Those two are complete opposites.

"I know how to treat a lady" Mattie informed her. Kelsey turns a bright red.

"He may be a Southern, but Kesley, he sure isn't a Gentlemen. No gentle guy would do that to a girl" Mattie shrugs at his sassy cousin.

"Prove it, dance with me" Mattie takes her hand gingerly and leads her onto the dance floor.

"Kelsey has they worst taste, EVER" Thalia declared under her breath. Mattie throws a straw at Thalia who kicks him in the shin.

"Kyle DiNozzo" I said in a low and very weak voice. Thalia glances over at me, her eyes smiling with delight.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Kyle's my name" I said softly. "The guys call me Soda" Thalia looks at me questionable blue eyes.

"I like Kyle better" Thalia said her voice sounds like music. She must be from California because she has a beautiful all year tan.

"What school did you go to?" Thalia asked seriously. I lean in a little bit so I can hear her better.

"Fairview Middle School" I said in the middle of the song by Black Eyed Peas. Tonight may just be a good night.

"Oh, I go to Nobles" she actually sounds upset that we don't go to the same school. I am too, but I hafta try and look like I don't care.

"Smart kid school" I commented.

"I'm not that smart. I just have common sense, anybody could get in" she's so humble. I wish she'd just go out and say she's smart.

"Even me"

"I'll just bet you're smarter than you look" I can hear the regret in her voice. I glance up nervously.

"How dumb do I look?" I asked chewing nervously on my lip. Is it my blonde hair? My sapphire blue eyes. The way I did my hair…

"I didn't mean it like that; you could be a genius for all I know. Why does your friends call you Soda?" Thalia asked she sounds genuinely interested in my life. Not like the girls I know, who want to flirt it up with me for some reason.

"I used to like it better than Kyle"

"Why?"

"I don't know" I swallow hard, nervous about everything "what about you? Thalia's a different name"

"My aunt wanted to give me a name that she thought it would make me feel better and help 'throughout my long journey.' She's so over-dramatic" Thalia said looking down sheepishly. She's making air quotes around 'throughout my long journey.'

"Help with what?" I asked Thalia inspects her fingernails for a few long seconds.

"My parents split when I was a baby. They wanted to explore and think" she laughs bitterly at that part. "They didn't bother to name me. My Aunt Tish took me in and named me Thalia meaning Joy. They gave me a middle name, but I hate it"

"What's your middle name?" I asked. It has to be better than mine. Sodapop. That's so totally The Outsiders, by S.E. Hinton.

"Rocker" Thalia muttered under her breath. Why would she hate that? I think it's cute.

"Thalia Rocker Caruso, that's really pretty" I said feeling myself turn bright red. Thalia looks at me with a smile in her eyes.

"Hey Rock Star" a lady with dark red hair and vibrant green eyes comes out from the crowd and gives Thalia a hug. She looks in her early thirties and beautiful. I try very hard not to stare. Especially because she's dressed so formally and nice.

"Aunt Julie" Thalia said softly.

"Ooh, who's your friend hon?" I watch Thalia turn a very bright red color. Why is she so embarrassed, her aunt seems nice?

"His name is Kyle DiNozzo" Thalia introduced me, looking very hopeful that her aunt will leave already.

"I'm Julie Caruso, Thalia's aunt. You can call me Julie or Miss Caruso. Anything works, but I don't approve of being called ma'am or Ju-Ju. Thalia used to call me that. Do you remember hon? You were only three, ten years go by like that" she snaps her fingers. "I'll just bet Thalia didn't tell you"

"No Auntie, don't" she pleaded.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. Does Thalia already have a boyfriend? I should've known. No nice and beautiful girl like that is single.

"Honey, he won't care. He seems like a nice boy. None of your little friends care" Julie said, she reminds me of Abby.

Thalia rolls her eyes at her Aunt and glares down at the floor. "I own a few clubs. This one included; Thalia doesn't like telling people that. She thinks it makes us sound snobby. Isn't that right Rock Star?"

"Auntie you don't understand" Thalia muttered under her breath. "People treat me weird when I tell them"

"How different could they treat you hon?" Julie puts an arm around Thalia manages to wriggle away. I look down at my shoes, wondering if Thalia feels embarressed.

"It doesn't matter" I wonder if Thalia misses her parents. I mean, I do, even if Daniel wasn't my real dad.

"If you say so, I have to go to a school meeting because of Rock Star. Thalia, keep an eye on your cousin. She's with Margo, but when you go up. You can tell Margo she can leave. Also tell Buck to close this place at one. I don't like receiving phone calls from parents in your grade about how their children don't come home until after four thirty. I mean it isn't my fault that their kids sneak out and come home. Then they complain about how I should be raising kids. I just…" Julie said ranting on and on. I thought I was the only one who snunk out. Oops.

"Auntie, ranting" Thalia warned smiling at me; I begin to understand their relationship is way more complicated than I thought.

"Oh right, just do your chores"

"I will Aunt Julie"

"Good, I don't want to be late. I love you sweetie, be good and don't disrespect Buck while I'm gone" Julie said wagging a finger at her niece, before giving her a hug and kissing her on the head.

"I love you too"

"Nice meeting you, Miss. Caruso" I said politely standing up to shake her hand. She gives me an approving look.

"See only a good boy would get up to shake my hand. Pleasure meeting you Kyle, my niece will probably tell you how embarrassing I am the minute I leave" Julie said smiling mainly at Thalia as she glides her way through the crowd.

"Your aunt seems nice"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool for an aunt. But, sometimes I can't help but wonder what life would be like if…" the sounds of a fight starting to gather start up. I feel my breath catch ever so slightly.

"Can't the kids here just go one night without fighting? Buck is gonna to be really pissed about this. I gotta go" Thalia practically shouted. She must be used to this.

"You're not going to try and stop it are you?" I asked suddenly concerned for Thalia's safety. Those kids look really big. Maybe ninth or tenth grade fat guys, an eighth grader couldn't do nuffin about those kids.

"Why?" I look down feeling like an idiot. "No I'm not, but Buck is gonna take their pictures and kick them out. If you get kicked out, you can't come back" Thalia said sounding bored with that lame excuse.

"What if they sneak back in?"

"They won't, we have this place hard wired so well that a bug couldn't sneak in without setting off an alarm"

"Oh, do you want to dance?" I said holding out my hand. Thalia looks down at her watch and sees a man with bulging muscles pointing at his own watch.

"Aww, this sucks. I want to and you're cute, but I just have to do watch my cousin who's probably asleep. I don't want Julie coming home and grounding me" Thalia said she tries to look like she's joking, but I can otherwise.

"She grounds you?" I didn't know parents still did that. My own parents tried to ground me, I snuck out in return.

"Say it any louder and the world will know" Thalia nudged me. Her face red with embarrassment, I try to think of something nice to say to her.

"Sorry, I can help with your chores if you want?"

"No you came here to have fun. Just don't get caught up in some fight" Thalia offered boredly, I wonder if its fun having her aunt own a night club.

"I only fight when there's a good reason behind it" I said gruffly. She rolls her eyes at me, almost like she thinks I'm funny.

"Must be a very good reason" damn this girl is hard. First she's sugary sweet and now she's as sour as Sour Patch Kids.

"I want to help" I said. "I mean I'd like to help"

"You know what?" Thalia asked her tone edgy and cool at the same time. Girls like Thalia, are one in a million.

"What?" I asked playing along.

"Chores can wait"

"But what if your friend…Buck sees you? Your aunt did say" Thalia puts her finger to my lips "chores can wait" I repeated.

"Come with me. I wanna show you some awesome" Thalia said holding out her hand for me to take it. She's so pretty. It's really dark in here, but her eyes. I could tell they are blue from a thousand miles away. I smile brightly and take her hand; she leads me through the dancing crowd. My only hope is; I never loose this moment.

Johnny's P.O.V

The ending, well I don't wanna give it away. Donkey is still my favorite character. He's funny and has a dragon for a wife. Plus he's got four mutated children. I look over at Tony who has his arm around Ziva. Man, they're so gross. When he thinks I'm not looking, he leans in to kiss her.

I groan and pretend to barf. "Do us all a favor and get a room" I commented, trying to hide my obvious smirk.

"I see that you have Tony's sense of humor" Ziva said sounding delighted. She's so pretty, and yet she can be so scary sometimes.

"And my great looks" he said clipping the side of my head. I oughta get a hair-cut; my hair is becoming longer and wavy like Kyle's.

"Can I have ice cream? With sprinkles, and whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I don't mind if it's cold" I said hopefully. I don't get ice-cream a whole lot. Mom didn't like giving me sugar.

"Sure thing kiddo, should we call Kyle down for something?" Tony asked. My gut starts to tighten.

"I suppose, but what if he's asleep" Ziva asked, the color is draining from my face. I can feel it.

"Yeah, he could be asleep Tony" I said hoping they'll just leave the 'Kyle' subject alone or talk about something besides him.

"What if he's sick Zi? Should we check in on him?" he isn't sick stupid. He snuck out. He put pillows under neath his covers. He's smarter than everyone gives him credit for.

"You are right. We should check in on Kyle. He must be feeling very lousy. I haven't heard a weep out of him all night" Ziva said. Tony jerks his head up and glances over at her.

"Peep, Zi. Its peep, people only weep when they're sad or in pain"

"When would someone peep?"

"I don't know, when they're out all night" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I am going to check on him anyway" Ziva replied.

Tony takes out the ice-cream. I look down suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. "You okay?" he asked glancing my way warily. I look up at Tony who smiles down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? We can have ice-cream some other night. Do you think you and Kyle have the same bug? If you do, then we'll call Ducky and he'll get you some medicine" I shake my head. Medicine is yucky, it tastes weird and I hate it.

"I'm not sick" I said softly. Tony ruffles my hair, wait till he finds out that Kyle snuck out and I knew about it.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted. Tony walks over to the staircase and smiles.

"What Zi?" he asked sounding incredibly bored.

"Kyle isn't here" Ziva called worriedly; that's when the knot in my stomach tightens.

Tony said knowingly, "You're right you're not sick" I look over at the tube of Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. "You're just guilty" feeling the knot loosen just a little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyle's P.O.V

Thalia leads me up to an apartment flat. It's actually really cool up here. She closes the door behind her. I can hear the music fading slightly as she leads me into her flat. An old lady with pebble stone green eyes smiles at Thalia.

"Here Margo, thanks for babysitting Ally" Thalia tries to give the old woman some money.

"No, no, Ally is so full of life and an absolute joy. I couldn't take Julie's money. I'd be honored to babysit anytime" the old woman, I am guessing Margo replied shaking her hand.

"Margo, Julie wants you to have this money" Thalia sighed, a smile forming onto her soft lips. "You know how Ally can be sometimes"

"I do, but I won't take your money. I have my morals, dearie. Tell Julie, I have a nephew of mine…or is he my cousin. No he could be my half cousin twice removed" Margo said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Well anyway, he's her age. And goodness, he's a handful" I struggle not to smile at her train of thought.

"Sounds very nice" Thalia said politely. I know a bunch of girls who wouldn't have even paid the lady or thanked her.

"It is, I have to go now or Mr. Smith will worry. Golly that man doesn't even know how to operate a microwave. Goodbye dearies" Margo said walking out of Thalia's flat with a broad smile.

"She's a little loony, but her hearts in the right place" Thalia explained, I nodded. She reminds me of Mrs. Sherwood only crazier.

She walks away for a few seconds and into another room. I don't follow; I figure that she needs to check on her cousin alone. It'd be creepy if I did follow. My own curiosity is killing me. I look around anxiously. Thalia, her cousin, and Julie's place is nice. I wonder if Thalia is lonely sometimes.

"Good, Ally's asleep. She causes the most trouble I've ever seen and she's six. One time she called the cops and when they came to check up on her. She threw tomatoes at them, it was funny" Thalia said forcing her self to laugh. I smile awkwardly and look around.

"You've got a nice flat" I said, Thalia looks around and shrugs her shoulders. Everything looks fun and comfortable. Her place has a silly and family like aura to it.

"Thanks come on. We're going onto the roof"

"What about your cousin?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"She's asleep, the doors and windows are all locked and bulletproof. She'll be safer in here than where we're going"

I asked, "what's it like havin' Mattie for a cousin?" Thalia glances at me kindly. Her eyes on mine, I can't help, but turn red.

"Mattie isn't really my cousin. Julie sorta friends with his mom, he's like a cousin to me, but technically he isn't" Thalia said shoving the money into a cookie jar on the counter.

"Classic move, keeping the money in the cookie jar" I said jokingly. Thalia laughs happily, oh good I made her laugh. Good, good. I'm cool, I'm cool.

"If we get robbed, the robbers would be too stupid to look in there. Julie thought it was a good idea. Come on" Thalia said tugging on my arm.

"It is. Where are we going?" I look at the door to her cousin's room; worriedly.

"You'll see"

"Mysterious"

"I try"

"My little brother would've loved it here" I said feeling guilty and ashamed. Thalia glances at me with a soft smile.

"What's his name?" Thalia asked leading me up more and more stairs.

"Johnny, he's eleven" I said loud enough for her to hear me over the music.

"What's it like having a little brother?" Thalia shouted. I think for a long time, once we reach the door I know what to say.

"He has my back. I have his; it's always been that way" I said thinking back to what tonight would've been like if my parents hadn't died. "He may be annoying, but I'll always protect him"

"You must mean the world to him" Thalia sounds serious. Her tone is full of sadness, life's a bitch.

"I never thought about that" I lied; Johnny well Johnny doesn't talk about his feelings that often. Or maybe I just don't listen.

"He needs you and you need him" Thalia said it sounds so simple when she says it. Looking into her dark blue eyes, they remind me of flowers. Only prettier, I don't know, she's just so pretty.

"We all need someone" I croaked, feeling my face turn bright red. Damn this puberty junk it isn't fair.

"It's not always that simple" Thalia said shaking her head. She isn't looking at me, so I don't know if she's crying.

"What do you..." I stop speaking once I see the stars well they're practically touching our faces. We're so high up. Really high, I mean a few stories high. I feel like I could grab one of the stars and keep it in my pocket.

"This is my favorite place" Thalia turns back to me, with a phony plastered on smile. Her soft brown hair looks curly at the tips.

"Why?"

"I can think without anyone interrupting me. Julie doesn't come up here. She knows this is where I like to be alone. Even Ally doesn't come up here, she isn't allowed"

"I can see why" I sit down beside her and look up at the stars. They're almost breath-taking; I wish I had a camera.

"Life's unfair" Thalia said, I think back to everything that has happened this week. My parents dying, Social Services, going to Mrs. Sherwood's place, telling Johnny, and moving in. My head starts to become dizzy.

"No it's random"

"Why do you think it is that way?" Thalia asked trying to keep her self from crying. This is the night I realize Thalia isn't the type to cry.

"I don't know. My Gran always said, 'God has a plan for all of us.' Gran she was a good person" I said, she'd say that whenever I got a bad grade or something bad happened. Like the time my friend Dave Simmons moved away.

"What happened to her?" Thalia asked curiously. I don't blame her, Gran she was a wonderful lady.

"She died, a few years ago" I said sadly. "Johnny took her death hard. Really hard, you see my parents liked me best. Gran always had a special place for Johnny" I remember after she died. Johnnycake didn't talk for days. He barely ate anything, until Dennis's mom practically force fed him.

"Your parents play favorites?" Thalia asked sounding angry. I suck in a breath and tell her everything; starting from my parents being shot while walking inside and sneaking out to come here. By the time I'm done Thalia sits upright, she has tears in her eyes.

"Kyle DiNozzo-Matthews, you're the bravest guy I've ever met" Thalia said, gently I wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Way I see it, we're all brave" I said moving a few strands of hair out of her electric blue eyes. Thalia does something that scares me. She leans in and moves my hair out of my own eyes. I thought she was going to kiss me.

"Do you like living at Tony and Ziva's?" Thalia asked. I look down at my shoes. We've only been there for a few days and they parent us better than our parents did.

"They care a ton more than my other parents did" I admitted. Already Tony and Ziva are trying to have a tight leash on us. Many have tried and failed good luck.

"I can't believe you snuck out" she laughed. Her laugh is so nice and sugary. Almost like she can't help but laugh.

"Neither can I"

"You do know they're going to kill you"

"Yeah, I oughta go"

"Just be careful. Get Mattie to go with you"

"Mattie's a big help"

"He is when he wants to be" Thalia said defensively. I guess she's used to that sort of thing, defending her family at all costs

"Do you think they know I'm gone?" I asked weakly. Thalia eyes me carefully and smiles at me.

"You want the truth?" I nod reluctantly "yeah, they know. My guess is they're trying to get answers out of Johnny" Thalia said her voice sure and confident.

"Here's my number. In case you wanna…hang out. I have a pool at my house. Maybe you could come over sometime. If you want" I said sheepishly scribbling my number down onto her hand.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Maybe even Julie and Ally can come too" Thalia said her voice sweet and sugary. I swallow hard and start walking back downstairs to get Mattie.

Johnny's P.O.V

Uh-oh, abort mission! Abort mission! I don't meet Tony or Ziva's eyes. I don't want them to be mad at me. What if they send us back? I don't wanna go back. I sort of like it here.

"Johnny, do you know where he is?" Tony asked seriously. I play with my thumbs, why should I tell them?

"N-no" I lied; Tony lets out a breath of annoyance.

"This is very important. He could be in danger" Ziva said softly. Her tone brings tears to me eyes.

"I can't tell you"

"Why can't you?" Tony asked his tone gruffer and defidently angrier than the last time he was angry.

"Cos Kyle said not to" I mumbled, Ziva looks over at Tony. I feel like kicking them both in the shins and going to Mattie's house. His mom makes me peanut butter sandwiches and is really nice. Not that Ziva isn't nice, she's really nice. I just wish…I don't know. I want my mommy.

"Johnny a dangerous man is out on the loose. Kyle sneaking out is causing him to become in danger. I know you only want to protect him, but protecting him and covering for him are two very different things. Do you understand?" Tony asked calmly. I look down with tears in my eyes.

"He's at some club, it's a…a kids club. I dunno the name. He might've left" I lied, what if Kyle gets into trouble? What if when he comes back? He's mad that I told on him.

"Go, upstairs to bed. No more movies and ice-cream for the rest of the night" Tony ordered crisply. I look up at him with complete innocence.

"Is Kyle gonna be in trouble?" I asked trying very hard for the tears not to roll down my cheeks.

"Yes" Tony and Ziva said together. That's when I run upstairs with the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Call Probie and Gibbs, see if they can help" Ziva said as she follows me up to my bedroom. Uh-oh, now I'm in trouble.

Kyle's P.O.V

Cal is really hitting it off with Sammie. I didn't really anticipate that, they do say opposites attract. He's smiling and I mean really smiling a bright smile at her. Mattie is drinking at the bar. My guess is he's spent all of his allowance.

"Hey Mattie, come on. I gotta go and so do you"

"See you later, Beth" Mattie said coolly, to a girl with natural red hair. She has a pretty face and doesn't even have any highlights. She smiles and presses her number into Mattie's hand, he smiles back. We push through the crowd and wave goodbye to Cal who rolls his eyes clearly annoyed with our presence. At least Dennis is still there, he'd stay at a random club all night. Wait, who's Beth?

"So how was Kelsey?" I asked walking downtown, the street lights flicker dimly around us. Mattie sucks in his cheeks for a few seconds.

"Annoying, she kept talking bout her cat. I'm a dog person" Mattie doesn't sound the least embarrassed. "I sorta ditched her to hang out with Beth. I like Beth. She's my kind of lady"

"Any girl in a five mile radius is your kind of lady" I joked; Mattie slugs me in the arm, but laughs anyway.

"Shut up, let's get on this one. We'll get dropped off near the arcade. Then we can walk back, how does that sound?" Mattie said walking to the bus stop.

"Just fine" I replied, wondering if he would've cared if I said no.

"Cool" Mattie muttered, his eyes look tired maybe he was getting ready to leave right when I walked up to him.

"Thalia's nice"

"Yah, she's had it rough. First her rents' leave when she's five" wait Thalia told me it was when she was a baby. Why did she lie? "My parents already have four kids. Services wouldn't let us take Thalia anyway. Since she isn't really my cousin, Julie's a good mom. She and Thalia are more of a family than anybody I've ever met"

"Pretty small family"

"You and Johnny are a family. Even with them feds, you're a family. Just the same, am I right?" Mattie asked clearly angry with my comment.

I hate it when he's right. "Yeah"

"So what's the difference?" he demanded his tone pissed off.

"Can't think of any"

"Thought so" Mattie said handing the bus driver ten dollars. Damn, buses cost a lot more than they used.

"The feds, you think they're good people?" I asked watching the bus stop closer to my old home. Mattie nudges me to get off with him. Change of plans, I guess.

"Yeah, I saw you're uhh Tony is it?" I nod "this morning. He looked really worried and mad that Johnny ran off. You shouldn't blame him" Mattie said laughing bitterly to his self. What's eating him?

"Blame him for what?" I asked, Mattie glances at me like I've got twenty heads. Man I must be stupid.

"Everything fucked up with your life. It ain't his fault Soda" Mattie practically shouted at me.

"I know, but some of it is" I insisted, Mattie combs his hand through his silky hair.

"Soda, you can't blame someone for your mistakes. In the end you end up losing everything" Mattie said turning around and walking away. I walk down about fifteen blocks. I need to go to the arcade; crush some monsters. I see Bart leaning against the side of the arcade, almost like he knew I'd come here.

Johnny's P.O.V

"Ziva, is he gonna hate me?" I asked through tears.

"Why would he?" Ziva rubs my back, knowing I'm not ready to be hugged.

"I tattled on him" I said sourly.

"He knows he did something wrong"

"But, he's gonna hate me"

"No he won't. Kyle manipulated you. I know it may not seem like he did, but he did. He manipulated all of us" Ziva said hoping I'll believe her. I do, but he's my brother.

"He didn't mean it" I cried sadly. Ziva lifts my chin up so our eyes meet.

"Sweetie, when one of you are in trouble. It's our job to make sure you don't do something like that again. We only punish you because we care" Ziva answered.

"Like when you hit Kyle today" I said looking at her angelically. She head-slaps me and shakes her head.

"I swatted his bottom, because he was being disrespectful. Johnny, we all care about you two" Ziva said trying to clarify things. "That's why Tim and Gibbs are going to look for Kyle. You can help us all by going to bed" I know the difference between a spanking and abuse.

"Okay" I said lying down and letting Ziva tuck me in. Even while I'm asleep I can't help, but worry about Kyle. I mean worrying is a trait we both have managed to own.

Kyle's P.O.V

"Soda man, haven't seen you in awhile" Bart said sounding like some sort of drunk. I step away from him.

"Yeah" I don't bother to correct him. I mean Bart wouldn't care anyway. He hardly cares about anyone besides his little cousin, Nikki. She's nine years old and in my books a good kid. Wait, till she hits her teenage years.

"Johnny told you, I needed to talk to you. He's gotten taller" Bart said swaying, he probably had some beer tonight.

"Well it's been a year since we saw you" I said shrugging my shoulders. Bart got into trouble for using drugs. He was only fourteen, so they sent him into the reform for a year hoping he'd change.

"The reform supposedly changes people" Bart laughs almost like he thinks that's a big joke.

I don't say anything for a moment. "Didn't change you" my voice sounds fake and silly to my own eyes.

"Always so quick to judge" he fishes around in his pocket for a pill. Is that LSD?

"Only when you make it easy" I said running a hand through my blonde hair. Bart looks at me enviously; his Uncle cuts his hair for him. Sometimes it ends up good, most of the time it looks like a razor attacked his scalp.

"Man, I've missed your dry sense of humor" Bart said drumming on his knees.

"You using or selling" I asked looking at the moon. It looks so far away; on Thalia's roof it looked so much closer.

"Both this time around" Bart sounds proud of this. He could get sent to an adult jail. Then he'd get a rap sheet that'd follow him all his life.

"If they catch you could…" I trailed off not really wanting to hear my self saying that he could end up in a real prison.

"They won't" Bart said sounding sure. For a fifteen year old, he's pretty stupid. One day he's going to get caught.

"You won't be sent to Juvi this time. You could be sent to the big leagues" I reminded him, the big leagues is also known as an adult prison.

"They wouldn't send an abused LITTLE boy to the big leagues" Bart always likes to exaggerate on practically everything. His parents knocked him around until he was six, now he lives with his Uncle Mitch who tries to be Bart's friend rather than his father.

"They could"

"Dude, you worry too much. I've got this place, you oughta come by" Bart said, his place is probably an alleyway or abandoned place.

"I don't know"

"Don't worry, I won't get caught with the stuff" I chew nervously on my lower lip. He got caught last time. Why does he always think he won't get caught?

"Mattie seems to think you will"

"Let Mattie worry his ass all the way to Jupiter. That kid, he don't know how to have fun. He used, but he isn't like us. You know how to have a great time. Well I should say you KNEW how to have a good time" Bart said he knows how to get me going.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. I know how to have loads of fun. I'm a fun guy. I can tell jokes, dance, I'm fun!

"Soda, you've changed. Can't say it's for the better" Bart commented taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Tell me your new place and I'll be there" I promised, this time Bart looks up at me triumphantly.

"Is that a promise?" he asked. Bartholomew always likes to make sure things are promises. He trusts those.

"That's my word" I said, Bart knows that my word is my law. Whenever I promise someone something, I make sure I keep it.

"Good" he finally sounds satisfied. Why does Mattie hate Bart so much? I get why Bart shouldn't be trusted by kids, but Mattie. He's fifteen, the same age as Bart. Even in the same grade. He should trust him.

I shrug my shoulders modestly. "I saw you with a hottie at Dub. Zero I got kicked out, her mom owns the place. You two seemed pretty tight. Maybe you could be get me back in. I started a little argument with another guy and I get kicked out. Fuck them"

I don't bother to correct him. "Not really, I don't know her. Just talked to her once askin' where the bathroom was"

"That's not the way Jackson saw it" Bart said. Jackson Barrows is Bart's best friend and his always loyal side-kick. Jackson is only barely fourteen years old and he hangs out with scum like Bart.

"Jackson should keep his mouth shut" I said, knowing the next fight I have will be with Jackson. "She wasn't interested"

"That's gotta suck. Do you think maybe she would go for me? She looked really hott and edgy" Bart said. I want to puke; I oughta punch his lights out.

"She's uhh Mattie's cousin" I said hoping he'll back off.

"Cousin, even better" he smirks and wriggles his eyebrows. Mattie would defidently start beating his ass, if he heard this. I look down at my shoes.

"She goes to Nobles" I prompted. Bart studies my face, and suddenly looks disgusted.

"Never mind, smart girls always know my play"

"Yeah, that err…umm sucks" I lied; Thalia I hope she'd never fall for his plays. I like Bart and all, but he's a jerk when it comes to girls.

"Fuck yeah it does. I swear those rich uptight, snobs have all the breaks" Bart sounds bitter, I don't say anything. Thalia didn't seem like she had all the breaks.

"See you around" I said sort of wanting an excuse to leave the bad-tempered Bart. He nods gruffly at me.

Getting ready to walk back home. A car a nice looking car pulls up beside me. I back up against a CVS and strain my eyes to see who the driver is.

"Kyle, get in" it's Gibbs. He looks really, really mad. I wonder how mad Tony and Ziva are. I turn around and run; not cos I'm scared. Only cos I don't wanna get in trouble or sent back. Looking over my shoulder I see Gibbs get out of his car and chase after me. He catches me, big surprise. I had know idea such an old guy could run that fast.

Trying to shove myself away from him, Gibbs sharply smacks my ass. Instantly I stop moving and glance up at him. He looks so mad. "If you think this is mad, you should see how Tony and Ziva look" is he some sort of mind reader?

That little smack hurt. Gibbs can really swat hard. Harder than Ziva and Tony, so far I've gotten five swats today. Gibbs drives fast, so fast I grip onto the edge of my seat. Pulling into my drive way. I get out of the car and reluctantly follow him into the house. Ziva gives me a hug when she sees me and then smacks my bottom; hard.

"Don't ever do that again" I wince and place my hands over my bottom. Ziva glares at me, stepping far away from her. I look at the angry Tony. I think I'm safer next to the swat-happy Ziva.

"I'm sorry" I said not really sorry at all.

"You're only sorry you got caught. Thanks Boss" Tony said glaring at me. Uh-oh, this guy is like Gibbs a friggen mind reader.

"DiNozzo, don't be too hard on him. He may be a trouble-maker and a mini you, but he is also a teenager. A confused and sad one"

"Yes Boss" he said, the second Gibbs leaves. I feel more and more worried about this one.

Tony rounds me in seconds. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"I knew you wouldn't lemme out" I said feeling my face turn bright red. I look at Ziva for some help; she's supposed to be the easy one.

"If Ziva or I tell you no for something, we always have a good reason behind it. Getting Johnny to lie for you, manipulating us, and sneaking out is all wrong. Johnny thinks you hate him. He loves and adores you. And you use that adortion to your own advantage. I just wish you'd see how much he cares" Tony said wistfully.

"I don't hate him" I said the tears spill down my cheeks.

"You should tell him that. You worried us so much. Do you know what could've happened if Gibbs hadn't found you?"

"I would've come back…and I-I didn't think you'd worry" I lied badly. Tony spins around to glare at me some more.

"No, you knew we would worry. You didn't think you were going to get caught" Tony said practically reading my mind.

"I'm sorry" I repeated. This time I am, I shouldn't have made Johnny feel that way; he's only a little kid. I'm sorry.

"You're grounded, for two weeks. No video games, movies, TV, arcades, you can't do anything fun. When you come to NCIS, you'll be sitting right beside my desk doing your homework. Tomorrow you're going to apologize to Johnny" Tony said, I would've apologized anyway.

"What'll I do when I'm done with my homework?" I asked indignantly.

"You can think about why you're grounded or right lines. We clear?" Tony asked making sure he sounds serious.

"Yeah" I nodded hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Go to bed" Ziva ordered softly. I look at her hoping they'll lemme stay up late or watch some T.V.

"Yes ma'am" I said dragging my feet upstairs; I have a weird feeling that their take on parenting will be fun only for us kids.


	19. Chapter 19

Johnny's P.O.V

The following morning, I wake up to Kyle shaking my shoulders. The second I open my eyes and see his smiling face, I feel less guilty. I don't know why. I shouldn't have tattled on him. He is my big brother after all. Meeting his eyes, I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to cover for me. I was stupid and it was…selfish of me. I don't want you to think I hate you cos I don't. I never could be able to" Kyle said his blonde waves of hair look gold.

"Did you get into trouble?" I asked quietly glancing towards the door.

"Grounded, two weeks" Kyle laughed it off. He doesn't look like he cares about getting grounded. Instead he looks almost pleased.

"That's it"

"And I had to apologize" Kyle shrugs his shoulders. I look down feeling stupid. Why would he apologize anyway?

"So you were forced to apologize" I said in a pathetic little voice. Kyle hears the pain in my voice and punches my shoulder.

"I would've apologized anyway" he said softly.

"Really" my eyes brighten.

"Yeah" Kyle said smiling proudly at me. "I have some plans for this week. That should be fun for both of us" I look up in shock. Is he serious? He just got grounded and he's planning on causing trouble this week. You hafta admire him for that.

After breakfast Ziva tells us that Tim, Abby, Gibbs, and whomever we want are coming over. Kyle, who has plans to hang out with Thalia today, isn't very happy. Tony managed to compromise with him. Instead of going out; Thalia, her Aunt Julie, and her six year old cousin Ally, are coming to our house to go swimming. Great while Kyle, flirts it up with some girl. I'm stuck with a thumb-sucking baby.

Shit, shit, shit, I don't know how to swim. Maybe, someone could teach me. Kyle knows how. He went to a free summer program for five year olds. When I turned five, they didn't lemme go cos I pulled the fire alarm and poured grape juice on another kid. He took my Cherry Punch, it just wasn't fair. Gran laughed her head off when she came in to pick me up; she couldn't help it.

I guiltily walk over to Ziva. She smiles at me, I keep my head down. "Ziva, I don't know how to swim"

"You don't" Ziva said, Tony looks over with interest from watching a movie. I think it's called Hancock. Kyle loves movies like that. Superheroes and everything annoy me. Cos in real life, I know they aren't real.

"No, I got kicked out of my swimming classes. Mom just stopped signing me up, when I was nine I broke the vending machine" Ziva looks down at me trying hard not to smile.

"I see" she said agreeing with my problem.

"Can I still go swimming today?"

"Yes, as long as you stay at the shallow end of the pool"

"Okay, Ziva do I hafta play with Ally?" I asked. I know that sounds arrogant, but I don't wanna play with some baby.

"Yes, she's our guest"

"No she's Kyle's guest" I corrected blandly. "Not mine"

"Johnny"

Tony who is now on his feet gives me a warning look. "What? It's true, isn't it?" I asked throwing my arms into the air.

"Johnny, please. They'll only be here for an hour"

"Yeah shut up Johnny" Kyle called laughing softly to him self.

"Kyle, stay out of this" Tony ordered firmly. Kyle shrugs his shoulders like he can't help, but be a pest.

"I guess an hour is only an hour" I mumbled bitterly. I knew there was no way of getting out of that one.

"See that isn't so bad" Tony said patting me on the back. I bite back a bunch of swear words and sit down beside Kyle.

"This isn't fair" I grumped sitting beside Kyle on the couch. He rolls his eyes at me. I should slug him right here, right now. I hate the fact that he's starting to actually take an interest in girls.

Kyle's P.O.V

Gibbs is the first to arrive; he looks at us with a gruff and judging look. I like him and all, but his look makes me feel like he can see right through me. Thalia, Julie, and Ally are the second ones to arrive. Thalia looks prettier than she did last night. She's wearing jean shorts, a tight red Hollister tee shirt, and flip-flops. Julie looks okay too with her flowing dark red hair. Older guys would call her pretty, Gibbs eyes light up a little when he sees her. Ally, has a blue skirt and pink tee shirt with lots of sparkles on it. Her light brown-almost blonde curly hair is in pig-tails. Girls in my grade used to wear those all the time. The guys would pull on them hoping we could yank them off. Abby and Tim come a few seconds after them.

"You drove to slow; now we're late" Abby complained. She sounds cheerful and bubbly, so it's hard to tell if she's mad.

"We are not" Tim said handing Tony a watermelon. Abby glares at him, looking more defiant than usual.

"We're the last ones here Timmy" she sulked. Tim rolls his eyes at her.

"Being fashionably late makes us look cool" Tim said, Abby starts to smile at him. That is until my daddy dearest has to say.

"Only for the fashionable people, McFashionless" Tony remarked, receiving a playful head-slap from Ziva.

"I'm Ally" she said sounding like a regular little kid; full of energy.

"Hey, I'm Kyle"

"Johnny" he mumbled boredly, I nudge him to at least try to sound nice. He glares at me sourly. Thalia smiles at me. I turn a bright red and look away.

"Hi, I'm Abby and he's Tim"

"I'm Tony and this is my wife Ziva"

"That's a pretty name"

"Thank you" Tony replied humbly.

"She was talking about my name, Tony" Ziva said laughing, Ally smiles brightly and nods in full agreement.

"Are you saying Tony is an ugly name?" Tony asked his wife. Gibbs rolls his eyes clearly bored with their weird display of affection.

"Yeah, it's disgusting. Can we go swimming now?" I asked the adults all laugh at my sense of humor. Tim mumbles something about me being like Tony.

"Yes, but I still think Tony is a very sexy name" Tony said pretending to sound hurt.

"Johnny, want to come too" Thalia asked. She's so nice. I really like her. I hope I can go to the movies with her sometime.

"Yeah"

"Hey, I wanna go too" Ally said picking up her dollies and following us like a little puppy. She should've brought a friend.

"Thalia, watch her" Julie said softly. It isn't really an order its more like she's asking if she wants to watch her.

"She's your kid" Thalia retorted. Johnny and I stop, wondering if she's going to get a full blown spanking for saying something like that.

"Thalia, please, here. I'll even give you money to watch her" Julie said handing her a ten dollar bill. Thalia grins like a little devil, cute.

"Fine" Thalia takes the money with a smile. Gibbs looks at Julie obviously judgmental about Julie's parenting methods. Thalia has control over Julie, I like it. I like it.

Thalia looks very pretty in her bikini. I can tell Gibbs is attracted to Julie, but he doesn't like the way she parents Thalia and Ally. I don't like saying this but, they both act like spoiled rotten brats. Playing Marco-Polo, tag, and splashing one another. Ally keeps on bragging about how her mommy owns a lot of things. Thalia kept on saying that was only cos they got it in the Will. Thalia's so modest and pretty. After awhile we all get out, wrinkly and growing good tans from the sun. Its weird how nice of a day it is. Thalia and I wander off; talking about our favorite bands.

"No, no, no Coldplay is way better"

"Bruno Mars all the way" Thalia said. My mouth falls open in shock.

"Like hell"

"Long Distance, you gotta love that song" she starts humming a few of the words under her breath.

"Never heard of it" I lied, Thalia's mouth falls open in shock.

"Kyle, you haven't really listed to music until you've heard that song"

"Linkin Park or Brad Paisley" I asked seriously. I like Brad Paisley a little bit more. Sometimes Linkin Park can be annoying.

"Linkin Park"

"Woman" I said pretending to sound offended. How could she not like Brad Paisley?

"Nickelback or the Fray"

"Nickelback, the Fray is good and all. But, sometimes I just hate their songs"

"Same" Thalia said softly. We walk off some more, leaving Johnny to deal with Ally who has been acting spoiled. I've tried to ignore it. Thalia has to, but Johnny well he told her to shut up while we were in the pool.

Johnny's P.O.V

"Hey Johnny, wanna meet my friend?" Ally asked sitting down beside me. I look over numbly at her and shrug.

"I don't care" I mumbled. This is boring. Why didn't she just go play with Kyle and Thalia?

"His name is Herbert" she produces a daddy long leg. Even I find those guys weird. I sort of feel bad for this one. Ally is holding it by his third leg; poor guy doesn't even have a chance of surviving her clutches. Poor guy got a stupid name.

"Nice" I pretend to sound like I care about some stupid dolly.

"This is my dolly. Her name is Remy" she produces a doll with brown curly hair, green eyes and light skin.

"That name is stupider than Herbert" I commented. Ally doesn't even try to be my friend. Instead she sticks her tongue out at me.

Ally glares at me. Her angelic face; angry and totally ready for revenge. I roll my eyes and sit down on the back steps, pulling out of my PSP. Tony comes out of no where and takes it from my hands.

"No video games, it's too nice of a day" Tony said placing it into Ziva's carry-on bag. I reach for it again, but Ziva shakes her head no at this move.

"This sucks" Tony rewards my extensive language with a smack to my rear. I wince and look down at my shoes. Ally witnessed all of that; she's six, but I can just tell she's a brat.

"Don't swear Johnny" he ordered in a firm voice walking off with Gibbs. Ziva sees my angry look and rolls her eyes at my attitude.

"I'm sorry" I said walking away from him and past Ally. After I make my way onto the deck with Julie, Ziva and Abby I hear a piercing scream. Everyone jumps out of their own skins and turns to hear where the screaming is coming from. Of course it's coming from the one, the only; Ally Caruso.

"My baby" Julie said overdramatically leaping out of her chair and rushing to Ally. Gibbs follows wondering what all the commotion is about. I follow as well; everyone does. That's when I see a daddy long leg dangling in Ally's hair. She's screaming and crying hysterically. I start laughing, this is funny. She did this to her self. The stupid spider probably got sick of her like I did.

"Johnny did it. He put it into my hair. I was just pwaying with Remy. He dropped it in my hair…Mommy, get it out!" Ally screeched that's when I stop laughing. Everyone looks at me.

"I didn't do it" I said backing up nervously. How could I have done it? Maybe it was Thalia or Kyle.

"Who did? Kyle and Thalia weren't near Ally. You were" Abby reminded me. Thanks a heap, Abs. I thought you were on my side. Not some stupid baby's side.

"She did it to her self" I said, even that sounds like a lie to my own ears. Ziva gives me a look to tell the truth. I am!

"Johnny" Ziva warned she's starting to look mad. Why? I didn't do anything bad. It wasn't even me. Do they all think I'm lying? Cos I'm not!

"No, she did. Tell them it wasn't me Ally" Ally doesn't say anything. "Tell them, you stupid brat" I shouted at her. Ally cries harder at my comment. Julie lifts her into her arms and rubs her back.

"He…he put da spider into my hair Mommy" Ally sobbed. I roll my eyes at her display. I hafta admit, she is a good actress.

"Fuck you" I said remembering something Daniel told a guy at a restaurant who kept calling him a bad parent.

"Jonathan DiNozzo" Ziva snapped. Instantly I place my hands over my butt. I've never heard her use my full name before. My face becomes as white as snow.

"No, she's lying. I didn't do it" I said in a sad voice. I didn't do anything. I am being framed. This…is stupid and unfair.

"I don't think so. We all saw you walk past her" Tim said, he sounds like he's interrogating a criminal. I'm not a criminal. I DIDN'T DO IT.

"This…this is bullshit" I stated.

"Pardon me?" Ziva asked, my cheeks flame red. Then I remember I'm mad at everybody so...

"I said this was BULL-SHIT" I repeated, much louder. Ziva turns me to my side. Trying to wriggle away, I feel her grip tighten. There isn't really a good way to prepare for a swat. When you know one's coming all you hafta do is wait for it to…oww!

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Why don't you go in the corner until your ready to come out and apologize?" Ziva said calmly, I rub at the sting.

"I'm never going to apologize" I promised shaking my head defiantly. Abby tries to hide her smile with her hand. Gibbs shakes his head; looking unsure. Kyle is whispering something to Thalia. I wish I could hear what he's saying.

Ziva looks at me with pleading brown eyes. How can she not believe me? I glare at her feeling anger in my bones. "You can't make me do anything. You're not the boss of me!" I declared folding my arms over my chest, Abby and Tim smile. Tony starts to get up from his lawn chair, but Ziva motions for him to sit back down. He does a little reluctantly.

"I suppose that's true, but when you are ready to come out of the corner. I expect you to apologize to Ally and mean it as well" this is totally unfair. I hate Ally. I'm going to get her back.

Apologize! Ally did it. Not me "I didn't do it. Ziva, I didn't" I repeated sadly. Ally is smirking at me; she knows I didn't do it. That little…

"Johnny, corner, now" Ziva ordered exasperated, looking around I guess this is what it feels like to be framed. I shake my head. No, I didn't do anything.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when I shove Ally into the pool. She isn't heavy, so she goes in like that. Gibbs jumps in and rescues her to Julie's relief. After lifting her out of the water Gibbs wraps a towel around her and glares at me. Julie runs over to her precious now wet daughter. At least now she's wet. I got some revenge.

It happened all so fast. Spinning me around, Ziva sharply smacks my butt four times and they all hurt. It stings straight through my swimming trunks. She deposits me into the corner and walks off talking to Abby like nothing happened. Tears spring into my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

"Ooh, whacked in the ass by Ziva. That's gotta hurt" Kyle joked coming to my side and partly I think he's telling the truth. He's been whacked my Ziva. Thalia joins him, looking stunned that I got swatted. I rub my backside remembering how she smacked my butt and more tears come to my eyes.

"Johnny, she didn't smack you that hard. Okay, maybe she did" I cry harder. "Hell, corner time isn't that bad. You've been in the corner before, we all have" Kyle whispered pretending to tie his shoes. I shake my head feeling the tears come down faster.

"Yah, believe it or not, my Uncle sends me into the corner all the time" Thalia said coolly, she smiles at me. I believe it.

"What's wrong?" Kyle touches my shoulder; worried that he might've hurt my feelings or said the wrong thing.

"Ally, she…she set me up. I didn't put a spider in her hair" I hiccupped. "No one believes me, not even Abby" more tears roll down my face.

"We'll get her back" Thalia promised. Why would she want to get even with Ally? She is her own cousin, her family. Kyle looks at her with questioning eyes.

"You will? She's your cousin" Kyle said. I rub at the sting in my bottom. It still hurts, I stop rubbing.

"I love her, but what she did was wrong. She really did it this time. I think the princess needs to be demoted" Thalia says smirking with obvious delight.

"Johnny, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Thalia and I will demote the princess" I nod, hearing their footsteps fade farther and farther away.

Kyle's P.O.V

Thalia still looks stunned that Johnny got swatted. After she goes to get Ally's favorite dolly and I go get the scissors. Her face looks confused, and almost stunned that stuff like this still happens. Man, it was an awesome sight seeing Johnny shove Ally into the pool and Gibbs jump in to save her. I smile at the memory, today is a good day to start trouble.

I make sure I'm as quiet and less visible as possible. Gibbs is talking to Julie who has her precious baby sitting on her lap. Tony and Tim are goofing around like two long-lost brothers. Ziva looks over at Johnny; his shoulders are shaking mostly because he's still crying from getting swatted. I'll just bet those swats hurt. Being swatted by Ziva isn't something I'd recommend for anyone.

"I can't believe I spanked him" Ziva said she's now sitting on the deck. Her back is turned away from me, Abby's is too. I can easily sneak into the house without them knowing. Everyone thinks I'm in the woods, but I'm not…

"You gave him a few soft taps" Abby said rolling her brightened green eyes. I didn't think I'd ever hear those words come from Abby's mouth.

"Five, I gave him five _swats_. That is not a few. I assure you, Abby the swats I gave him weren't at all soft" Ziva corrected her best friend.

"Ziva, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Abby asked, taking off her jet black sunglasses and eyeing Ziva.

"No, I don't think I am. He's in the corner crying his heart out. He's crying, Abby! He's only a little boy" Ziva said running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"He deserved those swats Ziva. He put a spider in a six year old girl's hair and shoved her into the pool after he got caught. My own mama would've spanked me with the hairbrush" Abby said knowing her mama would have.

"Ouch" Ziva commented. Her Papa didn't spank her, but the teachers at her school did to some of the kids. They'd use a paddle, ruler, or their hand.

Abby shakes her head at the memories of her mama's hairbrush meeting her panties. "It hurt way more than you think" oh that's gotta suck. I sneak past the adults and into the kitchen. Scissors are the key ingredient in revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

Kyle's P.O.V

I meet Thalia in the woods. Handing her the scissors she starts cutting at a stupid dolly's hair. Should we be doing this? I mean Ally is only six years old. The image of Johnny getting swatted floats back into my mind. I push my guilty feelings away and watch Thalia. The scissors finally stop cutting when they reach the scalp. The long blonde hair of Ally's doll is scattered about.

"This doll is Ally's favorite, Remy" Thalia commented, her voice is shaky. Ally is only six years old; maybe we oughta glue the hair back on or tape it back on.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked Thalia hands me back the scissors. I shove them into my back pocket.

"I don't know. I feel weird and prickly" Thalia admitted trying to get the blonde hairs off of her hands; caught red-handed, or in our case blonde-handed.

"Yeah me too" I admitted.

"But, Johnny" Thalia said nodding towards my backyard. Johnny's shoulders shaking and him being shocked about getting swatted to begin with.

"Got spanked cos of her" I finished unsurely. Thalia nods finally accepting that my parents spank us.

"Only cos she set him up" Thalia said softly. I don't know about this. I love my brother, but Ally's a little girl.

"I can't believe she set Johnny up" I mumbled kicking an ant hill. I look up at the sky hoping that we don't get caught.

"Ally gets away with a lot" Thalia said tucking her brown hair behind her ear. She has her ears pierced, cool.

"Do you think she has this coming?" I asked. Thalia glances at me, her facial expression unsure and hesitant.

"Yeah, I do" Thalia said. I can't tell if she's lying or not. She hides the doll behind her back and we run back to my backyard. I watch as Thalia sneakily places the doll in Julie's bag. After she jumps into the pool, her face clouded with guilt and worry. I sit down beside Abby on the deck.

"Gibbs and Julie are hitting it off" Abby said her eyes gleaming with absolute delight. I shrug my shoulders and watch as Ziva walks over to Johnny.

Johnny's P.O.V

I finally managed to quit crying after the eighth minute. I wonder if Thalia and Kyle really did get Ally back. I hope they did something good, really good. I can't wait to see what's going to happen next. Taking hold of my arm, I look up to see who it is, Ziva. No, she's gonna spank me. I don't wanna get spanked. Those smacks still sort of hurt. She's leading me over to Ally. I shake my head at her, letting her know I don't wanna do this.

"Johnny, has something he wants to say to you Ally" I don't say anything. "Don't you Johnny?" Ziva urged, giving me the look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I said not really meaning it at all. Julie smiles relieved that this incident is finally over. Ziva isn't satisfied at all the look in her eyes is disappointment and anger. I back up and away from sitting down on one of the lawn chairs. Ziva studies my face for a long time, until she leaves frowning.

Tony sits down next to me. I glare at him. He smiles goofily back at me until I can't help, but smile back. He and Kyle have that in common.

"Is Ziva gonna be mad at me forever?"

"No, I think she's mostly disappointed. Honestly Johnny, I am too"

I open my mouth to repeat the truth. "I'm sorry" I lied; I don't know what I should be sorry for.

"I hope you learned something from this, Johnny"

"I did learn one thing"

"What would that be?"

"Ziva's really scary when she's mad"

"You wouldn't believe how scary she could be"

"She's scarier than that"

"I think you caught her at a good moment" Tony said starting to tickle my tummy. I laugh out of instinct and hear a piercing scream coming from Ally once again.

Tony stops tickling me and frowns. I look up at him confused out of my mind. Ally starts waving around her dolly, Remy high in the air. "My dolly!" she screamed. I never knew such a little girl could scream so loudly.

"Whoa" I said running over along with all of the other adults. This time, everyone knows I am not the one who did it. I have an alibi. Unfortunately I don't think Thalia or Kyle has one.

Kyle's P.O.V

Hearing such a little girl scream so loudly, I'm almost certain the neighbors are bound to call the cops. Ally is in tears, she's kicking and screaming. Julie is trying to coax her with chocolate, money, and empty promises. Thalia nudges me; a quick smiling is forming onto her lips. Now I know this was worth it.

"Who did it?" Gibbs bellowed, just as four cops coming from the front yard all surround us. This is awesome. I know they're cops cos; they have badges and are trying to look cool.

"Washington State Police, hands in the air" one of them shouted. He has light brown skin, brown eyes and slicked back black hair. He's the magazine cut out of a T.V. cop.

"We're NCIS Federal Agents" Gibbs explained hastily. He looks more annoyed than his usual amount at being annoyed.

"Let me see your badges" the officer ordered his tone as cool as ice. I like this one. He actually sounds like he isn't afraid of Gibbs. Tony, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, and Tim all show them their badges which are located in their bags.

"What's going on? Is this some sort of joke?" Tim asked he is the only one with his hands in the air. Thalia, Johnny, and I are all trying very hard not to even smile. I know once we look at one another we might all start laughing our asses off.

"Officer, my daughter was screaming because someone" Julie looks over glaring at all three of us "chopped her doll's hair off." Peering over my shoulder at another officer, with cropped orange hair; I notice he's grinning.

"Find out who did it" Ally whined, holding her doll in the Officer's face. He backs up and looks at his fellow officers. They're all trying very hard not to smile.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs. A neighbor heard screams coming from a child" he looks down at Ally with a raised eyebrow "and we thought…well one of my officers thought. He thought it was something major" he glares at the orange haired guy who turns bright pink with embarrassment. "It was only a doll incident; I did that to my own little sister. My dad spanked me with the ruler, but it was worth it. All good pranks are" the Officer winks at me and Thalia knowingly.

"Mommy, HE did it" Ally points her finger at me. Almost instantly I start laughing. I can't help it.

"No, he didn't do it. I did" Thalia said glaring down at her little cousin. Now I see why she doesn't like the brat so much.

"You did? Why? Ally's only a baby" Julie asked overdramatically. Come on, it's not like a stupid doll is a big deal.

"I thought it'd be funny" Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

"How was this funny?" Gibbs bellowed at Thalia who looks down suddenly worried.

"It just was. I didn't know the cops were gonna show up" Thalia mumbled playing with her fingers.

"I got the scissors" I said hesitantly. Tony scowls at me. Johnny and I both got into trouble today. Oops…

"But, it was my idea" Thalia said nudging me to shut the hell up. I give her a look, why should she take the fall?

"Don't do it again or you won't be allowed to have ice-cream tonight. Ally I'll buy you two more dollies, is that okay?" Julie asked hoping this will appease her daughter. Ally glares at her cousin and rubs her eyes.

"Kyle, you're grounded for another week. No video-games, no T.V., movies, or anything fun. We clear?" Tony said firmly. I nod grudgingly.

"I should get going. Traffic really starts to pick up around this time. It was…interesting, I hope we can do it again" Julie said, picking up her

"As do I" Ziva said glaring firmly at me. I look over at Tim or Abby for some help. Instead of actually helping us, they just smile and shake their heads.

"Julie, have dinner with me" Gibbs said giving her his one of his kind smiles.

"I'd really love to, but I can't the girls. They'll need a babysitter"

"I can babysit" Thalia shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me. I look up into the sky feeling my face turn a red color. The sky is turning into night, wow the day sure goes by when you're being bad.

"No, you can't. You're thirteen; I don't want you to do that Thalia. I'd really like to Gibbs, I just can't" Julie said, she really does sound like she wants to go on a date with him too.

"We can babysit" Abby volunteered for both her and Tim.

"You can?" Julie asked unsurely. She glances from the smirking Thalia to the almost angelic Ally.

"Sure, the girl's will have lots of fun" Abby said nudging Tim sharply in the ribs to agree with her. He smiles a phony smile and nods. He'd be a terrible salesman.

"Yeah, go ahead. Do it" Thalia said shrugging her shoulders.

"See now, you have to have a date with me"

"Okay, but nothing fancy. I don't want you to waste your money"

"You're worth it"

Julie turns redder than me. "Alright, girls get your bags. We have to go"

"Okay mommy"

"Sure Julie" Thalia mumbled boredly. I wish they'd stay longer, but it is a school night. Tomorrow should be lots of fun.

"I'll pick you up on Friday" Gibbs said. Abby's brightened green eyes are gleaming with delight.

"Friday it is" Julie confirmed a smile dancing in her eyes.

After dinner, Abby and Tim leave. I wish they didn't. I feel much safer with them being here. Especially since Ziva and Tony still look mad. Johnny has been quieter than a little mouse. I've officially decided to be good, for now.

"You still mad at me" I asked, Johnny's in bed. Tony looks over at me, his gaze becoming softer.

"Kyle, tell me why you did it" Tony ordered, I glance over at Ziva hoping she'll get me out of this one.

"I would like to know that as well" Ziva agreed. Thanks a heap Ziva.

"I…Johnny he wanted revenge" I stuttered feeling stupider than ever. Ziva sits down beside me on the couch.

"You ruined a little girl's doll because Johnny wanted revenge?" I nod feeling sick "oh, Kyle, she's only a little girl. I never had a doll growing up. I saw many other girls with dolls but, I never got to play with one" Ziva said, I look into her eyes and suddenly feel sorry for her.

"Why?"

"My school didn't allow toys on the premises" Ziva informed me sounding pained and hollow.

"Why? Did other kids take the girl's dolls? Or did people steal them. Our school sometimes kids steal stuff" I explained. Ziva frowns, not liking that I informed her of this. "I don't steal it" I feel my face turning pink. Okay, I did once. I was seven years old, someone had a really cool Pokemon card and I took it. It was actually really simple, only the other kid cried his eyes out and I said I saw it in Jerry Mahoney's desk. Mattie even said he did too. Jerry moved a year later to Portugal.

"My school wasn't like your school. They taught us how to kill and become soulless people. Do you understand?" Ziva asked firmly. I don't really know what to say, so I nod. That's when a surge of pain flushes through my body.

"But, Ally started it"

"She's six years old, Kyle. You're thirteen" I roll my eyes. "Listen, closely a doll is a friend to a child. I never got a doll. The Headmasters, thought they'd make us weak. You can't have weak killer" she laughed bitterly and I suddenly realize Ziva's trying to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Ziva moves my hair from my eyes and sighs.

"Kyle, being sorry doesn't change the fact that you did it. I know you feel guilty, but hoe do you think Ally feels? Her doll must be very special to her. How do you think Ally felt when you permanently ruined her friend?" Ziva questioned, crocodile tears roll down my cheeks.

"I didn't mean it. I thought it'd be funny" I said trying very hard to keep from bawling my eyes out.

"Was it? When you really think about it, seeing Ally cry over her doll, was it very funny?" Ziva demanded, I wipe the tears with my sleeve.

"I don't know" I lied shaking my head.

"Tell me the truth"

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry"

"Tomorrow you will right a letter of apology to Ally. I will help you with it if you want" Ziva offered, I smile gratefully up at her.

"Are you going to send us back?" Johnny asked, tears are falling down his cheeks as well.

Tony beckons him to come over. Slowly, Johnny sits down beside Ziva who wipes the tears from his cheeks. "No, we would never do that. Ziva and I, we both care about you two a lot. We picked you two to be our sons. Johnny, Zi and I might get mad and spank you, but nothing you two do will make us want to give you back" Tony promised, I don't mean for it to happen, but tears fall down my cheeks.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny's P.O.V

Today, Ziva didn't come with me to school. Neither did Tim or anybody else. I feel tons safer, now that I think about it. Instead she dropped me and Kyle off like this was a regular thing. It didn't surprise me when Kenny comes running my way. Kyle, the coolest guy I know is already with Dennis, Cal, Mattie, and their followers. Their followers include three guys who follow Kyle and Mattie around like lost puppies; Oliver Frye, Gary Porter, and Aaron Faber.

"Hey, guess what?" Ken said sounding more excited than I've heard him. I smile at him until my cheeks hurt.

"What?" I asked in a low whisper; worried it's an important secret.

"Cap's adopting me" my mouth falls open in shock. Ken's brown eyes are shining, I feel selfish admitting this, but I don't want him to get adopted. Everything's changing and I don't like it.

"I thought you liked being on your own" I said accusingly. Ken looks sort of stunned I'd go there.

"Its only fun sometimes, like in the summer and spring." Ken said shivering at the memories of sleeping in dumpsters that'd make his fingers numb. "Not in the winters, fuck its cold in the winters"

"But, what about doing what you want, when you want" I said trying to get him to understand he has such a good life.

"You know, I never could get away with stuff. Cap wouldn't let me to begin with… he'd…you know" I nod remembering the day Ken tried to skip school.

"Oh" I replied trying to sound happy or even pleased with this news. Ken's face becomes contort with anger.

"Way to sound excited for me" Ken said glaring at me. I can't help it. I mean he has it all; he gets to do whatever he wants. Whenever he wants, it's a good life to me.

"I am it's just. Everything's changing" I said shakily. Oh great, Justin is back in school he's going to want revenge. Hell we all do.

"I guess so. Johnny I'm sorry. You just have to get used to the changes. I am" Ken said bravely. When did he suddenly become so brave?

"I know, I just liked it better before" I said watching a cluster of first graders running inside with their dollies.

"When you and Kyle got away with everything. And I was a street rat" Ken said rolling his now dim looking brown eyes. Aww, damn I ruined his moment.

"I wish I could just go back" I said looking at my school. Four months ago everything felt right, Kyle called him self Soda. Life was so simple.

"Go back to when?"

"When everything felt right" I said stamping my foot onto the ground. I don't meet Ken's eyes; I can already tell they're full of sadness.

"Johnny if you had one wish what would it be?" Ken asked. I glance at him. The tears form around my eyes.

"For Gran to be alive" I said remembering the day she died.

I was with her when she died; sitting on the couch watching a movie. The Sound Of Music, she loved that movie. Gran would hum under her breath the words whenever she had a chance. She had lung cancer cos she smoked a lot. Even when the doctors found the cancer it was a battle to get the cigarettes away from her. When Gran couldn't sing anymore, Kyle or I would sing for her. I was only nine years old when she died, Kyle he was eleven. Kyle was out playing in the backyard with Mattie. I was inside watching Gran, or as she liked to grumble 'Gran-sitting.' At the end of the movie, she closed her eyes and decided to take a nap. That's what she always did after a movie. I really did think she was taking a nap, but when I tried to wake her up and she wouldn't wake up. I started to bawl like a baby. Mattie called the cops. I didn't stop crying, not even when the cops came. Kyle had to sing a song in The Sound of Music to get me to calm down. I never cried that much in my life.

"What about you?" I asked trembling slightly at the memory. Ken looks at me suddenly concerned.

"I don't think I'd wish for anything" Ken said and honestly I don't think he's lying. Ken has never lied to me before, why would he start now?

"Why not?"

"I'm getting what I've always wanted. Cappy for my dad"

"You've always wanted that" I said raising an eyebrow. Its not that Cap won't be a good dad, its just I never thought about him becoming one until now. He never really seemed like the dad-material. He is only twenty three years old. That's really young. How is he going to juggle college and a pre-teen? Cappy is Cappy, knowing him he can handle anything.

"Sort of, I've always wanted someone to take care of me. But, Cappy has always been there for me" Ken corrected rolling his eyes at me.

"Ken, are we still friends?" we've never fought this much. Ken glances at me strangely, probably thinking I'm sick.

"Course we are, come on I heard we have a sub today" Ken said punching my shoulder, it's actually a hard punch.

"We do?" I asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, and she's a million years old" Ken added laughing. I join in; I can't help it when Ken laughs its contagious.

"Ken" he stops and smiles at me. "Congrats" I said and I really mean it. Ken smiles, his smile disappear when he sees Justin Hoffman making his way towards me.

Kyle's P.O.V

Cal didn't show up at school today. I think he skipped or something. Wait, if he did then his girlfriend would've skipped too. As of Sunday he and Sammie has become an official couple. Never mind, Sammie didn't show up to Home Room and I saw her outside. I don't rat her out. I never rat out a fellow skipper. That's the way I am. Even when my homeroom teacher Mrs. Tyler asked if anyone knew where Sammie was, nobody said anything. Not even Sammie's big mouth of a friend Bridget O'Neil. Now I know why they're friends, Sammie doesn't want her tattling on her. Slick move, for a nice girl.

Johnny's P.O.V

"Did you miss me?" Justin asked he always steals cheesy quotes out of movies. Ken looks around for any teachers.

"Like someone misses a horse's ass" I replied sarcastically. Justin has me up against the side of the school in seconds.

"Bird boy, I heard you got a home" Justin scoffed. I glare at him. He always has to pick on Ken. I hate it when he does. Ken is just really sensitive cos his parents.

"Yeah I did" Ken said proudly. My head jerks up in shock, as does Justin's. He smirks at his next response. Uh-oh…

"You oughta be glad; someone's going to put up with a charity case" Justin replied like it was nothing. The wicked smile is on his lips and I feel the need to beat his face in.

"You shut your mouth Hoffman" I ordered sharply. Justin smirks at me. Only a pure crazy person could smirk at me like that.

"You better be nice to me or else" Justin threatened. Ken chews worriedly on his lower lip, I clench my fist.

"Or else what? Mitchie gonna fight your battles for you" I teased. Justin lets me have one right in the gut. I try to keep a straight face.

"No, I'll just kick you're ass"

"Good luck trying" I said punching him a hard one directly in the stomach. That's when the real fight begins. Ken runs inside screaming something about a fight. I don't hear, instead I fight; punching, kicking, and letting this arrogant jerk have it. Teachers come floating out of the school, trying to pry us off of one another. I get one last hard punch; it slams right into Justin's nose. Something crushes against my knuckles and Justin screams bloody murder.

Kyle's P.O.V

During 1st period the worst possible thing happened. I usually like Science. Especially cos my teacher is awesome, he never gives up on his students. Not even with Victor Klein, he's really dumb. Mr. Fisk is always inventing new ways for us to learn this; since Victor is in love with basketball, once a week Mr. Fisk has one class in the gym. He said after we read the chapter, answered the questions, and gave him a summary we could go play. Teachers don't really care about the kids; all they care about is the money.

"Soda saw you at Dub. Zero" oh great it's Rachel Goldenberg. For some absurd reason she doesn't wash her stringy black hair. She would be pretty, I guess; if she actually brushed her yellow teeth and hair plus if she did something about the reddening zits on her chin. Even the whiny way she says my old name annoys me. I don't mind it when other people call me Soda, it's just the way she says it. Sooood-ahh.

"Really, yeah it was…fun" I said trying not to get grossed out with the greasiness of her greasy hair. Behind her, Mattie is making barfing noises.

"I snuck out" Rachel announced loudly. Mattie rolls his eyes, Rachel if she brushed her teeth and hair and did something about the zits would still be disliked. She's always boasting about something she got or did. It's really annoying. Some of the politest girls I know don't like her.

"Oh yeah, that's neat" I replied, Dennis is grinning from ear to ear. Rachel has had a bouncing crush from me to Dennis throughout the years. I guess this week it's me. Don't I feel lucky?

"I saw you with that slut Thalia Caruso" Rachel's voice becomes sharp and icy. I glance over at Dennis who shakes his head.

"Hey that's my cousin you…" Mattie started.

"She's not a slut" I cut Mattie off. I hate it when he swears at girls, especially ones with low-self esteems.

"Really, I've heard that she makes out with all of the guys at her school" Rachel said, silencing the entire classroom.

"So?"

"I never thought you'd like…that kind of girl" Rachel commented. My face turns red with rage. If she was a guy I'd punch his lights out. Instead, I smirk coolly at her.

"At least she gets kissed. You ugly idiot" I replied as cool as can be. Dennis smiles at this statement. No one has ever said anything back to Rachel. I think it's because she has Dyslexia and teachers decide to treat her differently. In my opinion that's stupid, it's a reading disorder not a mental one.

"Mr. Fisk! Mr. Fisk! Did you hear what Soda Matthews said to me?" Rachel shouted glaring at me. Mr. Fisk looks up from his Science Weekly magazines, he's so absorbed in; he looks so flustered. He's one of those teachers who likes to treat kids equally.

"Yes, I did. Kyle, please go into the Hall" Mr. Fisk ordered calmly. I grab my things and start for the hallway when…

"Hey, Soda did yah here?" Mattie called loudly. Mr. Fisk gives him a warning look, but Mattie unwisely ignores it.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Johnny got into a fight with Justin Hoffman and kicked ass" Mattie replied I ignore the looks of worry and Mr. Fisk asking Mattie not to cuss in his classroom. Oh great, leave it to Johnny to get into trouble the day after I get grounded.

"Mr. DiNozzo is it?" I nod warily at my teacher. "Soda kid, I don't like handing out detentions. Do you think I like giving you student's detentions? I don't. I think students and teachers should try to be equals. But, I did hear what you said to Miss. Goldenberg, I think you went a step too far. I'm sorry Soda. Here's a detention tomorrow. Don't be late" he doesn't hand me a slip. I cock my head to the side and hold out my hand; waiting for a white slip.

"But, Sir I already have one tomorrow" I reminded him. Mr. Fisk sometimes likes certain students. He likes me, Mattie, and four other kids. You just hafta have a good sense of humor and pay attention in his class.

"Don't push or I'll give you a detention on Memorial Day" he warned. The smile on my face is huge. We have a day off on Memorial Day.

"Sir that's a day off" I reminded him. Mr. Fisk can't help, but smile. He has a crazy smile too. He fiddles around with his wedding ring before answering me.

"Go, back into class and look sad and angry" he ordered looking both ways. I grin at my teacher. He's crazy. I swear he's just one of a kind.

I do as I'm told. Putting on a fake sulk look and stomping my way back into class with a sheet of paper that has the date scribbled onto it. I just hope Johnny gets Mr. Fisk when he's in ninth grade. Oh right, Johnnycake's in trouble. Poor guy, hope he doesn't get into to much trouble. I'll beat the crap outa Mitch if he dares hurt my brother after this one. I swear it, I will.

Johnny's P.O.V

Just my luck, I broke Justin's nose. I really don't think I punched him that hard. The lady at the office, Ms. Shultz is trying to get me to feel better. Wait till Tony and Ziva hear about this. I'll be grounded and it'll suck being grounded. Especially since they're actually going to enforce me being grounded.

"Jonathan, you may go into Mr. Feeney's office now" I don't bother to correct her. I mean what's the point. Jonathan, I like Johnny much better. It sounds well better than boring old Jon or Jonathan.

I get up and start heading for the door. "Thanks" I said trying to sound polite. Ms. Shultz smiles a supportive smile at me. Only I don't feel all that reassured about this one.

Mr. Feeney has his chair looking out the window. He's watching the little six year olds play at recess. I can't tell if he's mad or calm. "Johnny, you broke his nose" he said, suddenly I feel like a criminal.

"I didn't mean it" I said softly. Don't cry, don't cry. Justin…he deserved it. He really, really did.

"Tell me what happened" he ordered quietly.

I swallow hard. Now that I think about it, it's a blur. He had me up against the wall, and I gave him a little punch. Then we started trying to punch one another, Ken ran like the wind and teachers poured out of the school. I got the last punch. That'll be the only part I'm proud of. Mr. Feeney rubs his brow at the part when I say I got the last punch and felt something snap against my knuckle.

"I see, I see. Well Jonathan, since this is your second fight. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call in your parents"

"Yes sir"

"I really wish I didn't have to do that. You're a good kid, but fighting isn't the…" he stops short; shaking his head. I wonder if Feeney is giving up on me. He picks up the phone and dials the number Tony gave him just in case we get into trouble.

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is Principle Feeney of your sons' school…no I'm not speaking to you about Kyle. Its about Jonathan, he got into a fight earlier today and broke the other boy's nose. Could you come in?" after a few brief words Mr. Feeney hangs up the phone and meets my eyes.

"Johnny, do you want to talk with Miss. Killian. She is the guidance counselor here and a very nice lady" he offered up.

"No I'm fine, sir. I was just angry at Justin for calling Ken a charity case" There's no way in hell. I am ever going to see some idiot about my 'problems' I'm fine.

"Johnny, you must know there are other ways besides fighting. I understand that fighting for your friend is honorable, but the trouble is fighting in school. It ends up on your permanent record. I don't want the high school teachers in a few years judging your unfairly" I shrug my shoulders and begin to day dream some more. Mr. Feeney shakes his head; calm yet angry that I won't listen.

"Hi, I'm Ziva David-DiNozzo" her voice brings me back to reality. "Tony couldn't come in, he got caught up in work" I gulp, Ziva doesn't look that mad. Mr. Feeney studies my worried reaction and nods at her.

"Johnny has gotten in two fights over the past two weeks. Fighting more than once on school grounds is prohibited; in most cases the children fighting get suspended for three days. Seeing to how this has been a confusing week for Johnny. I've decided to change the circumstances a little. Next week the fifth grade class is going on a field trip to the Presidents House. Johnny will not be attending this field trip. Instead he'll be doing all of the homework's he hasn't bothered to have done" Mr. Feeney decided. My eyes practically pop out of my head. No, he can't do that.

"That sounds fair" Ziva admitted. In the back of my mind, I know it is. But, this sucks! Ken and I were going to throw spitballs at random people walking down the street. Now, Kenny won't have the guts to do it on his own.

"What? This isn't fair" I demanded, leaping out of my chair with my arms folded across my chest.

"Johnny sit down" Ziva ordered mildly. My eyes meet hers. I don't wanna sit down. I hafta fight for what I believe in. I'm an American and stuff.

"No, this isn't fair" I stomp my feet and kick her in the shin. Almost instantly I regret it, her eyes are burning two holes in my forehead.

"You sit down this instant or I'll smack your bottom" Ziva hissed, I glare at her. This isn't fair. I don't wanna miss the trip. It's the best part about the fifth grade. Still glaring at her, I sit down; least I'm not sitting on a whacked ass.

"That sounds fair Mr. Feeney. Thank you for deciding not to suspend Johnny" Ziva said, I can't believe she's thanking HIM. This…this isn't fair at all.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, if he does have another fight. I will be inclined to suspend him for three days" Mr. Feeney said in calm tone.

"He won't" she promised. How does she know I don't wanna get suspended? I already hate school as it is.

"Good, you may go back to class and collect your things, Johnny" Mr. Feeney said, I nod sadly. If my mom was alive she'd let me go. I want to say; instead I keep my mouth shut.

"We'll talk about this with Tony later" Ziva said following me out the door. I look over at the nurse's office to find Justin's mom and dad sitting in the chairs. They're giving me the dirtiest looks I've ever seen in my life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hoffman, I'm sorry about breaking Justin's nose" I said not really meaning it. He deserved it. I look past her and see Mitch playing on his PSP. Caring brother isn't he?

"You should be, my little boy is in pain and all you can say is your sorry. The nerve of this child" she finally regards Ziva. "Are you his mother?" Ziva nods I look up hoping she isn't ashamed of me. Ziva's nodding so proudly at this fact. I can't help, but nod proud too.

"Then I have some advice for your mothering techniques" Ziva sets her jaw. Her face is red with steaming anger. "Send that growing delinquent of yours to a military school. It would do wonders, if you ask me" Mrs. Hoffman advised sounding like someone who is pretending to sound helpful.

I clench my fists. "You stupid bit..." Ziva nudges my shoulder and starts speaking.

"Johnny, go I need to have a few words with Mrs. Hoffman" Ziva ordered faking a smile at Justin's mom. I shake my head, no way am I going to let Ziva embarrass me. Ziva nudges me to go back to class. Dragging my feet down the hallway I can hear Ziva telling Mrs. Hoffman off. I'm partly amazed and partly embarrassed. More or less amazed, my own mom would've told me "pride, who gives a damn?" Ziva, well she's not like my mom. If her pride is injured then she'll maim whoever tried to injure her pride.

Everyone's eyes are on me when I enter the classroom and get my stuff. The sub hands me my stuff and I leave feeling numb. Ken's eyes are shining at me. He's looking at me like I'm some sort of hero. I don't even ask Ziva what she said to Mrs. Hoffman. I may be a trouble-maker, but I'm not stupid. Even when we arrive at NCIS, I keep my mouth shut so tight you would've thought it was glued shut. Ziva leads me into the bullpen; I look up at her pleadingly. Tony is standing at his desk with his arms folded; the tears dribble down my cheeks.

"Johnny, sit down" he ordered. I sit down and more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Mr. Feeney told me why you fought, but you do know that there are other ways to solve a problem than fighting, right?" he asked. I can't lie, lying is wrong. I nod my head unable to speak.

"Okay then. You're grounded, for one week. No video-games, pool, skateboarding, TV, movies, computer, dessert or Abs Lab. We clear?" Tony said keeping his eyes on mine.

"Yeah" I said trying to quit crying. Tony wipes some of the stray tears and smiles warmly at me.

"Good, start your homework at my desk" he ordered firmly. I sit down in his chair and start taking out my Math Homework.

"What's he doing here?" Gibbs demanded looking around incredulously. I glance over at Tim and crack a smile. He smiles right back at me.

"I got into a fight" I said proudly. "I kicked the other guys butt. He got a broken nose" Tim tries to keep from smiling.

"Like father like son" Gibbs said, he even looks sort of impressed with this. Tony shakes his head, but smiles anyway.

"So you're suspended" Tim clarified, I shake my head.

"Nope, I can't go on my field trip. It sucks" I said receiving a light head-slap courtesy of Tim. He…can't head-slap me! I lightly kick him in the shin.

"Could be worse" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders, returning back to work. The others do the same as him. Only Tony is working with Ziva at her desk.

I shake my head. "No way!" what could be worse than not going someplace you wanna go?

"He's right" I look over at Tony and roll my eyes. This is stupid what could be worse than not going on a field trip. "I could've spanked you" I look over at Ziva wondering if he's serious. She nods confirming a horrible thought. Wouldn't that hurt?

"That's worse, isn't it?" Ziva said with a knowing smile. I turn back to my homework ignoring their smiles.

Kyle's P.O.V

Tim picks me up from school. The guys all have shit to do. I sort of wish I could hang out with Mattie. But, he's grounded from sneaking out and he had trouble sitting down today. I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of my new family. The second I get into the bullpen Johnny smiles happily at me. He's always such a good guy.

"Heard about what happened" I said coolly. Johnny's eyes brighten and I can see a large smile forming on his face.

"You did?" he actually sounds excited about this. I roll my eyes and try to keep from smiling at his behavior.

"You're lucky you didn't get suspended" I said, returning a smile. Johnny grin becomes wider. I didn't even think that was possible.

"He's lucky, he can sit down" Gibbs corrected. I glance over at Johnny, with curious eyes wondering if he got spanked.

"All I got was grounded, like you" he responded. I sit down at Ziva's desk, pretending not to look impressed. He has wanted to be like me since he could talk.

The day sort of flows out; nothing good happens. I mean it's an ordinary day. After Tony and Ziva finish their work we go back home and order in Chinese. There's an awkward silence in the middle of our meal.

"Guys, Sam Bennett he was arrested this morning" Tony said, I stop eating as does Johnny. His face is as white as snow.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I demanded standing up from the table. Johnny doesn't move a muscle.

"Kyle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know myself until you two went to school Agent Simonson told me. You two are both safe now"

"We're safe" Johnny repeated. He sounds like he's saying that word for the first time in his entire life.

"Does that mean I can play outside now?" I asked changing my mood a little. I knew they'd catch them. I knew it.

"No! You're still grounded" he looks at Johnny. "Both of you" Tony added. Gee, isn't that real considerate of you Tony. Sarcasm runs in the family, I guess.

I don't finish my dinner. Johnny doesn't finish his either. We go up to bed feeling sick to our stomachs. He ends up barfing in the toilet. Of course he doesn't tell Tony or Ziva, they would keep him home tomorrow.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing his back. Mom used to do that when we were really, really little.

"Yeah" he wipes some of the puke off his lips with his sleeve. Then he takes off his shirt, cos it has a little puke on it and pulls on a tee shirt. After he starts brushing his teeth, for once I follow his lead.

"Johnny, do you like Tony and Ziva?" I asked suddenly unsure of what to think. Am I betraying my parents by liking them? Johnny looks up at me and wipes a few tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I do. I really do" he admitted confidently. When did he suddenly become so confident in him self?

"Me too, Johnny you excited for tomorrow?" I asked grinning with delight. He looks at me confused for a few seconds and then nods.

That night he sleeps in my room. We hadn't shared a room in awhile. Looking around I can't help, but feel at home. The pillows here are so comfy. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep knowing this is what home feels like.


	22. Chapter 22

Johnny's P.O.V

Today's the day. Tuesday, we're skipping school. I've been feeling partly guilty and partly excited. I hope we don't get caught. All we have to do is make sure we don't look guilty. I don't know what guilty people look like, but this is gonna be awesome. After the twenty minute ride to our school, I begin to feel like crap. How could I skip school? I just got grounded. This is wrong, so wrong. Kyle scans the area with a smirk. He watches for some time until Tony's car leaves the school yard. That's when he grabs my hand and starts to pull me away from our school.

"I-I, don't think I can do this" I said nervously to Kyle. He looks down at me stunned out of his mind. I've never backed out of something before.

"Johnny, we won't get caught. We're just gonna be gone for a few hours and come back. No worries"

"I can't do this" I said kicking the ground. "We're grounded" Kyle glares at me and then smiles wildly.

"Shouldn't we chose were exactly were grounded from?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Where is he going with this?

"I don't know" I shrug my shoulders. Glancing over his shoulders I see Ken talking with Mattie about something, it must be important.

I reluctantly return my attention back onto my brother. "I mean we're grounded from arcades, malls, and skate parks. I just think we should be grounded from a place that we chose, don't you?" he countered.

"I guess" I feel stupid admitting this, but I know I'm gonna feel guilty. I don't like that sick feeling I get when I do.

"And they didn't say we couldn't ground ourselves from places, did they?" Kyle asked, I roll my eyes and nod.

"No, they didn't" I agreed, a smile spreads across my face.

"Now don't you think, since we're playing by their rules, they should play by ours?" he asked, damn Kyle should be a lawyer someday.

"I don't know" I said meekly. Kyle finally lets out a groan.

"Johnny, it's only fair" he said giving me one of his pretend serious looks.

"Fair is fair" I agreed softly.

"You got that right" Kyle said his eyes twinkle in the sunlight. Maybe he is right, Tony and Ziva didn't tell us we could ground ourselves from places.

"Kyle, where are we goin?" I asked feeling a jolt of excitement surge through my veins, no wonder he does bad things. It's like a fucking drug!

"You'll see" why does he always have to sound so mysterious. I hate it when he does, and he knows I hate it.

Today I won't complain about it. Instead I let him lead me downtown, through a few streets, and into some graveyard. Why are we here? Kyle and I walk down through a few grave stones. Until he stops at one, my eyes become wide when I see who it belongs to.

_Johanna Penelope Matthews_

_1939-2009_

_Wonderful wife, marvelous mother, and giving grandmother too many boys._

Gran always did have a beautiful name. I liked her first name, best. She loved listening to Jazz. On the day of her funeral, we walked around and I cried my eyes out. I've never cried that much in my entire life. It was…well it felt so weird. She considered; Mattie, Dennis, Cal, Cap, Ken, Kyle, and I all her grandbabies.

"She loved you the most, Johnny" Kyle said softly. I don't say anything. I can't I'm too afraid I'll burst into tears.

"Mom thought you was gonna be a girl. She got all this pink crap for you. She wanted to name you after her, but when you turned out to be a boy…she didn't know what to think, Gran named you, Jonathan Peter Matthews" he continued. How come nobody told me this story before?

"I didn't know that"

"She really loved you" he repeated. I feel sort of stinky. Almost as though I'm going to throw up or say something wrong.

"I remember the day she died" I whispered, the tears spill down my cheeks. I can't help it; we haven't been here in years.

"You do?" I nod. I wasn't that small. "I do too. Here, I swiped these flowers a few days ago" he hands me six flowers. I look down at them and smile.

"Sunflowers" they're sunflowers. Kyle bends down and places them gently on her grave stone. I hold my tightly. I can't let them go, if I do. Then they'll be gone forever.

"She loved sunflowers, said even in the worst times, they could make the day shine" he whispered, more tears roll down my stained red cheeks.

"I miss her"

"Me too" he agreed. "I'll meet you at the arcade. When your ready" Kyle said giving me something he hasn't in some time; a hug.

Sitting down, I don't care if it's wet. I'll sit cos I wanna. "I love you Gran" I said trembling. If Gran was alive, she'd take us in. We'd be really good. I promise. We would've been good.

"I think I'm gonna try out for the football team…or the soccer team. I dunno yet. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've woken you up sooner. Why didn't you stay awake? You…you could've fought it. You could have. You know, I love you. See yah later…say hi to Grandpa and Jesus for me. And put in a good word to God bout' me" I chuckled sourly to myself. Always end with a bitter sweet joke.

Kyle's P.O.V

I figure Johnny can take care of him self fine. Its me, I'm worried about. I saw a few cops giving me funny looks. One of them finally comes up to me. He probably thinks he's a big shot cos he has a friggen badge.

"Is it a day off?" he asked, enthusiastic as hell. I glance up at him and manage a simple nod, basically saying BUG OFF. He grins back down at me and saunters off.

"Of all the guys, I didn't think Sodapop Matthews would dare skip" Bart said smiling at me. It's his weird crooked smile, the one whether I can't tell if it's a frown or a smile.

"Uh, yeah…school was boring" I lied; personally I sometimes like school. Its so much fun learner and hanging out with friends. I'd never tell anybody that.

"Is it ever? I just got suspended. Heard Johnny got into a fight" Bart said nudging me to ease up. Johnny sits down beside me; a wide smiling on his face. There aren't any signs of tears or anything.

"Johnny didn't expect you to skip. Thought you was a rule follower" Bart commented dryly, he waves at one of the cops who has been giving him dirty looks.

"Don't get them mad" Johnny squeaked, hitting his hand down against the table. I nudge him to shut the hell up.

"You worry too much John. Don't be like Matt, he's boring" Bart said leading us into an alley away from the police officers.

"Least he ain't an ass" Johnny commented under his breath.

"You say it, but do you really mean it?" Bart asked, sometimes Bart O'Brien can be a jackass. Other times, he can be a funny guy. These are one of those 'other times' Johnny shakes his head, but smiles anyway.

"We gotta go" I said seeing to how Bart is starting to smoke a joint. I don't like having Johnny around that sort of stuff.

"So soon? Alright, come by my place anytime" Bart promised. I nod at him pretending to consider his offer. Like hell, I like Bart and all. But, one day he's going to get arrested. I don't wanna be there on that day.

Sneaking around our school and into the playground, I have timed it perfectly so it'll look like we were in school the entire time. Good thing its recess. Johnny and I start to follow the other kids in, but a bony hand belonging to an adult grasps each of our shoulders. It's Ms. Griffin, she's about a million years old and a math teachers. I thought she liked me. I had her for the third grade. I might have gotten into trouble a lot, but still I thought she liked me a little. I thought she could hardly see. Aww this isn't fair. I want a rematch. We shouldn't have come back. That was stupidity on my part.

"Boys, I think you two have a meeting with the principle" Johnny and I exchange troubled looks. No, no, no! This isn't fair. "Don't worry; your parents are in his office too" she said leading us into the building.

Kyle's P.O.V

Tony and Ziva look just about ready to explode. I've never seen Tony look that mad. Not when I snuck out that night to go to the club or even when Johnny pushed Ally into the pool. His arms are folded across his muscular chest with darkened green eyes. I glance over at Ziva for help; she shakes her head frowning like she drank sour milk.

There's an awkward silence. Mr. Feeney manages to clear his throat. We all look over at him; waiting. "Kyle and Jonathan will have to be suspended for a few days. I apologize for this, but it is our school policy and I cannot break that policy" Mr. Feeney replied, he really does looks sorry.

"No" Johnny said meekly. "You can't. My class is having a party on Friday. Can you suspend me next week?" by the angry faces, I can tell Johnny regrets saying that.

Tony whispers something in his ear and Johnny starts to cry. I look away, not wanting to witness my baby brother crying. Wait a minute, he's faking it. That little…I can't believe he's pretending to cry. That's something we've never resorted to.

"Dry your tears Johnny" Tony ordered facing Mr. Feeney who looks impressed. I glare at my principle. How could he? This isn't fair. I wish we never skipped. I didn't even get to have my smoke.

"Will this end up on their record?" Ziva asked softly. I forgot about that part. Well duh, of course it will.

"I'm afraid so, I will let them be dismissed into your care Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. Have a nice day boys" Mr. Feeney replied waving sweetly at us. In reply Johnny sticks his tongue out at him and makes a funny face. I crack up. Tony doesn't, neither does Ziva; instead they frown at our behavior. Uh-oh, they must be madder than I thought.

Johnny's P.O.V

"Are we in trouble?" Kyle asked, of course he's the one to break the silence.

"YES" Tony and Ziva said together. I struggle not to cry. This is all stupid Kyle's fault; he said we wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Oh, what's going to happen?" Kyle doesn't sound like he cares a lot.

"We'll talk about it when we get home" Ziva said angrily. I keep my mouth shut tight; I don't want them getting even madder at me.

"I want to talk about it now" Kyle complained. I nudge him lightly to shut up. He rolls his eyes at me and smirks.

"You heard your mother" Tony said. "We'll talk about it when we get home." He called Ziva our mom. She sort of is, but he still said it. Kyle and I share knowing grins.

"I just wanted ta know" he mumbled carelessly.

"Kyle" Ziva warned softly. I nudge him, pleading…no hoping for once he'll just keep his trap shut.

"Jeesh you'd think we robbed a friggen bank" Kyle said making sure both Tony and Ziva can hear him. Tony jerks the car to a stop at the house.

"Kyle, ENOUGH!" Ziva snapped at him. He glares at her. Shut up Kyle. Please, please shut up.

"So-rry" Kyle muttered, sarcastically. Tony open the car door, his face is redder than a pepperoni. When Kyle passes Ziva, she gives him one hard smack to the butt. He cringes, but keeps a straight face as we walk into the house. We both sit down on the couch. Tony glares at us. He looks so angry and so disappointed. I want to cry.

"Where did you two run off two?" Tony asked. I don't bother to correct him. We didn't run off, we skipped school. I think there's a difference.

"Nowhere" Kyle lied. I nod feeling my face become beat red. Tony lets out a breath of annoyance.

"Its no use lying, you're already in a lot of trouble. You might as well start telling the truth" Tony offered, Kyle looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Gran's grave place…then the arcade" I mumbled, Tony nods his eyes full of pity for a few seconds. Then he remembers we skipped school and mouthed off.

"We met up with my friend Bart and went to the arcade too" Kyle muttered.

"Why?" Ziva asked sounding concerned.

"School's boring" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Why would you sneak back into school?" Tony asked, he looks like he's trying very hard not to smile.

"Cos you'd be madder if we showed up later, right" Kyle said cocking an eyebrow, obviously trying to get Tony to grin.

"Are we grounded again?" I asked Kyle looks up, probably wondering the same thing as I am. If we're not grounded I wanna go play.

"No, you're already grounded. Go, to your rooms" he ordered. Kyle immediately goes upstairs, I hesitate.

"If we're not grounded, can I go out to play?" I asked Tony sends me on my way upstairs with a sharp swat. All he had to do was say no.

Narrator…

"How did I do?" he asked, Ziva who looks at him and rolls her brown eyes.

"Just fine" Ziva replied looking up the staircase and at her husband.

"What should we do?" Tony asked in a whisper. He's probably worried the boys are listening in on their conversation.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Ziva said, wondering what Gibbs would have done in this situation.

"Do you think I should spank them?" Tony asked Ziva glances at him suddenly worried that the boys might not like them if they do this.

"Tony" she warned him.

"Zi, grounding them away from their things didn't work" Tony explained. "Yelling at them on Sunday didn't work. Spanking might get them to start playing by our rules"

"I suppose. Good luck my love" Ziva said touching his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny's P.O.V

I don't know what's going to happen. What if they send us back? Tony and Ziva looked really mad about Sunday. That wasn't our fault. Well it was, but it wasn't. Thalia roped us into that one. Even Kyle agrees that Thalia is trouble, but she's very pretty. Tony opens the door to my bedroom. I look at him hoping he won't send us back.

"I'm sorry, I won't skip school anymore. I promise" I said shrugging my shoulders. Tony sits down across from me.

"Johnny, deliberately lying to an adult is wrong" he said in a soft, yet hard voice.

"I didn't lie to you"

"You told Ziva and me, you were going to school and you skipped school. Skipping school is wrong. You should be thankful that teachers go out of their way to teach you new material"

"Oh"

"Every time you lie, you hurt someone you care about. It could be me, Ziva, Kyle, Tim, Abby, Gibbs or even one of your friends" Tony said, the tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm really sorry" I said and this time I mean it. I didn't want to make any of them feel bad. I really didn't.

"Why did you skip school?" he asked. I want to say because I wanted to you dumb ass. Instead I bite my lower lip and scowl at him.

"Kyle said we wouldn't get caught" I said feeling angry with my brother. I love him and all, but he's like addicted to trouble.

"But you did get caught" Tony reminded me.

"Duh" I said rolling my eyes; Tony gives me a warning look.

"From now on, every time you lie, steal, cheat, skip school, disrespect us, or do something you know is morally wrong. You're going to get spanked" Tony promised, I look up shocked out of my mind. I've never been spanked before.

"I don't wanna get spanked" I said sadly. For a few seconds I think I see guilt appearing in Tony's eyes, but he rubs it

"You should think about that" Tony commented. "Before you do something you know is wrong" bending me over his knee.

The first swat shocks me. After another swat hits my behind, I start to cry. Kicking my legs into his thighs is like second nature. Its not that I want to hurt Tony. It is just that I want this spanking thing to stop. It hurts my butt, I mean hurts. I loose track after six swats to my behind. After a few seconds, I start sobbing. Tony lets me up and gives me a hug. He wipes the tears on my cheeks.

"I won't…do it a-agai-in" I blubbered, half hoping I don't sound like a stupid little baby.

"All's forgiven, Johnny you know why I spanked you right?" I shrug my shoulders as I try to rub the sting away. Tony takes hold of my hands. "I spanked you because I care and want the best for you. Do you understand now?" I look down sheepishly and nod; he wipes some of the tears off of my cheeks. Mom and Daniel never spanked me.

"Why don't you set the table for dinner, while I talk to Kyle" Tony asked, more like ordered gently.

Kyle's P.O.V

I heard. I can't believe Tony really spanked him. I didn't think…I didn't think he would do something like that. I've never been spanked before. Wait, I'm too old to be spanked and I didn't do anything.

Tony comes into my room. His eyes are serious. "Kyle, we've talked about this. Haven't we?"

"Talked about what?" I asked sounding stupid. He gives me a look. I don't know what it says, but I know he isn't happy.

"You manipulating your brother" Tony said he looks a little upset with me.

"I didn't manipulate him" I said weakly.

"You told him he wouldn't get into any trouble, he got suspended, and a few moments ago. He got spanked" Tony said, I look up shocked.

"You really spanked him?" I didn't think that was really true.

"Yes, I didn't want to spank him" Tony admitted, running a hand through his brown hair. "I did it because I care about you two and only want the best for you"

"Oh"

"Ziva and I have decided that; every time you lie, steal, skip school, smoke, sneak out, disrespect us, or do something you know is wrong. You're going to get a spanking" Tony said, I play with my fingers.

"I didn't do anything" I whined, feeling like a little kid.

Tony said, "Okay, let's go over what you did today; you lied, manipulated your brother, and skipped school."

"I didn't lie" I said kicking him lightly in the shin. Tony gives me a look.

"When you told Zi and I, you were going to school and didn't. You lied" Tony said softly. He takes my wrist and pulls me over his lap.

"I'm sorry" I said, not meaning it at all. It's just, I don't wanna get spanked. One time I heard Mattie's little brother Joey getting spanked and he was screaming his head off.

I squeeze my eyes shut. Damn, I really should think things through more…oww! I start kicking my legs. Tears are falling down my cheeks. By the third I'm bawling my eyes out, like some baby. Punching his thighs with all my might, I suddenly realize I'm loosing more energy this way. 'Stop, kicking, you idiot' I ignore my conscious and kick harder. I loose count after seven. He finally stops when I stop fighting him and I'm sobbing quietly over his knee. He lifts me up and wipes the tears away. Tony then does something that surprises me, he gives me a hug.

"I'm…sorry. I-I won't do i-it again" I sobbed, Tony wipes some of the tears from my stained red cheeks.

"All's forgiven, kiddo. Kyle do you know why I spanked you?" Tony asked, he stands me out in front of him.

"Yeah" I hiccupped. "Cos I lied and skipped school."

"Partly, but I did it because I care about you and only want the best for you. I don't like spanking you. Do you understand?" Tony asked sounding nice and kind. I nod gratefully accepting the hug he is giving me.

Oh good we're having pasta for dinner. My eyes become wide when I see the wooden chairs. No, I can't…no I won't sit down. It'll hurt.

"Sit down" Ziva instructed. I shake my head. Like hell, Johnny sits down very slowly and grimaces. His face reminds me of the time he drank sour milk out of the carton. No!

"I can't" I whispered. Tony presses his lips together to keep from smiling, they're turning white.

"Yes you can, now sit" Ziva ordered in a firmer tone. I pout a little, and look down feeling embarrassed.

When I sit down almost instantly my ass starts to hurt. I gobble up my dinner so fast, my stomach hurts. Johnny and I actually go to bed early tonight. The funny thing is I think Tony really did spank us cos he cares. I fall asleep on a sore behind, but at least I feel like people care about me.


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny's P.O.V

Today, we're supposed to go to work with Tony and Ziva. Only I don't really want to go, I wanna stay home. Sneaking out, I go down the block to where there are movers coming out of the cars. Cool, new people! There's a boy with coffee brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looks eleven or twelve years old. A little girl with blonde hair and the same blue eyes is running around in the yard. She's wearing a tu-tu and looks around five or six.

I ease my way over to the family. "Hi, I'm Johnny DiNozzo. I live over there" I point to Tony and Ziva's house.

"Hi honey, I'm Mrs. Hansen" a woman with light brown hair greets me. She grins at me with brown eyes that remind me of honey. "These are my two children; Cody and Amelia" she said thoughtfully.

"Cody, watch your sister. I'm going to make some coolade" Mrs. Hansen said wiping the dirt from her garden onto her faded blue jeans.

"Where do you go to school?" Cody asked his little sister seemed interested in our conversation.

"Mommy's got a baby in her tummy" Amelia announced in a sing-song like tone. I look over at Cody who groans.

"Great" I said trying my very best to be polite. Amelia and Ally would probably get along pretty well.

"Its gonna be a girl" Amelia said sounding so sure of her self. I don't say anything.

"You don't know that Mia" Cody said, he probably wants a little brother. I wish I had one, but we can't always get what we want.

"Do too. She's gonna be just like me" Amelia squealed with delight. Cody groans again it must be terrible being the oldest. Especially with a sister like her I wouldn't want even want one of them.

"Go away Mia" he grumbled, pushing her into a puddle of mud. Amelia runs into the house with tears streaming down her face screaming Mommy he pushed me!

"So…what school?" he repeated trying not to look modest. I glance over at him and see a smile forming in his eyes.

"Fairview, you?" I replied proudly. Cody shifts from foot to foot and looks over his shoulder.

"Nobles and Greenough. I wish I could go to Fairview" Cody said bitterly. I heard they hafta wear uniforms at that dumb school, ha-ha.

"I'm suspended" I announced like it wasn't a big deal at all. I don't mention the spanking or the additional few days added onto my grounding.

"You are" Cody sounds really impressed with this. A twinkle of complete mischief forms in his eyes.

"Yep" I grin; it's the same grin Kyle grins when he wants to get somebody to smile.

"Whatcha do?"

"Skipped school with my big brother" I said proudly, Cody sighs and kicks the grass.

"You did? I wish I had a brother" he mumbled boredly.

"What's it like having a sister?" I asked Cody looks over his shoulder and shrugs. He and his sister look a lot alike.

"Boring, she's always getting me into trouble"

"Oh"

"Wanna hang out, later"

"I can't…grounded"

"Then we can hang out, after you're grounded. My dad got me this ramp. You can ride you bike off of it. You go really high in the air"

"Cool!"

"Cody Gregory Hansen!" Mrs. Hansen shouted from inside the house. She must've found out Cody pushed Amelia into a puddle of mud.

"Ooh, that's my mom. I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" he asked, sounding really hopeful. I smile and look over at my house, wondering if I'm gonna get another spanking.

"Sure, I gotta go too" I said running back home. Tony catches me halfway and frowns, I look down feeling sticky. He leads me back to our house.

"Bend over" he ordered, opening the car door. Its not that the floor is really gross, it's just Kyle's gonna laugh at me. I don't wanna get swatted. This isn't fair. Ziva is already seated on the passenger side. She isn't even looking my way. This sucks!

"Tony, I won't run off no more" I said pretending to sound completely innocent. He gives me a warning look, reluctantly I bend over. I close my eyes very tightly and wince, getting ready for it. The swat I receive doesn't hurt that much. Jumping into the car, I stick my tongue out at the back of his head.

"Johnny, do you want me to smack your bottom, because you're going the right way about it" Tony asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

I stick my tongue back into my mouth and look out of the window the rest of the ride. At least, I have a new friend. Cody Hansen, actually sounds like he's going to be fun.

Kyle's P.O.V

The rest of the morning all we do is write lines or sit and "think" about why we're sitting on sore butts. I squirm around like a worm. By the time lunch comes around, I can't take it anymore. He got the hardest chairs ever! I can't sit down on stuff that's hard, especially since I have a sore butt. Johnny leaps out of his chair with defiance in his eyes. Tony and Tim have gone out to work on a lead. Its only Ziva and Gibbs here, who needs cable?

"Ziva, I can't sit down" Johnny said chewing on his lower lip. Ziva looks up and presses her lips together.

"Yes you can" Ziva said, scrolling down on her mouse.

"No, it stings" Johnny whined, stamping his feet.

"That's the point" Gibbs said from his desk. Johnny, he's usually such a good guy. I guess that swat this morning got him into a bad mood.

"Shut up, you…you dumb jackass" Johnny shouted. My cheeks burn a flamed red color; suddenly it feels like Johnny is acting a lot like a jerk. He's acting like me? That won't end well.

Ziva takes a minute to register the fact that, sweet little Johnny said that. A second later, she has him by his ear and is leading him towards…Gibbs desk. That's a relief; I thought she was going to spank him. "Apologize" she ordered firmly giving his ear a hard tug. We both wince.

"No" Johnny said shaking his head. He gets a smack on the seat of his jeans. Please say your sorry, Johnny; please just say it. I don't want you to get another spanking.

He pouts for a few seconds, thinking about crying, and then changes his mind; a smirk forms onto his lips. "Didn't hurt" he said.

"You want one that will" Ziva offered, sounding like she's just about ready to give him one.

"No!" he said; horrified.

"Then apologize" she ordered, in a hard yet kind tone. Johnny looks from her to Gibbs and to me.

"I can't" Johnny and I both cringe, waiting for another swat to hit his behind. Instead he doesn't get one at all.

"Why?" she asked, sounding curious and concerned. I am too, why would he risk getting another swat? That's probably going to be hard as hell.

"It's a sign of weakness, Rule Number…" Ziva doesn't wait for him to finish, instead she kicks out a chair and pulls him over her lap. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my little brother take a spanking. "DON'T. There's always an exception to every rule. Gibbs, I'm sorry" Johnny cried shaking his head. Ziva lets him up; honestly I don't even think she planned on spanking him.

"You're mean" Johnny decided sulking at Ziva who hands him two pillows. Wait, has she had those things the entire day?

That's the only exciting thing that happened all day. When we got home, Johnny and I both read books and ate some dinner. There wasn't really anything fun to do, considering how we're grounded and I don't wanna risk getting a spanking. My ass already hurts, I can't risk that. Falling asleep, I've decided that someday I might just call Tony 'dad' and Ziva 'mom.'

Two Weeks Later

Johnny's P.O.V

It's been two weeks. My butt isn't that sore anymore. Well I got swatted a few times for calling Agent Barrett a know-it-all butt face. Tony gave me about five or six total. It was funny, cos the swats he gave me weren't at all hard. By Friday, both Tony and Ziva know Cody. Since we've been going over one another's houses a lot. It's been decided that I'm going over Cody's house after school. Kyle's going with Mattie and Dennis to the movies and arcade. Tony's going on a male bonding trip with Tim and Gibbs for a few days. Kyle has been taking advantage of that, so have I. Ziva and Abby are going shopping for awhile. Ken was supposed to come over today too, but he got into trouble with Cap for skipping school. So he's grounded for a week.

We're watching Insanity 101, there's a guy doing this crazy stunt. After thirty eight minutes or so, Cody and I go outside. There isn't anything good on anyway, besides Fairy Princess shows which are crap.

"I have an idea" I said brightly, remembering when I first met Cody. He said he had a ramp that our bikes could ride off of.

"What is it?" Cody asked sitting down beside me on the curb. Cody's mother went out with Amelia to buy clothes. Mr. Hansen works on Saturdays, so he isn't home that much.

"We should ride our bikes off of your ramp and into my pool" I said thinking back to an episode of Insanity 101.

"But, our bikes will be destroyed" Cody objected. He looks around, like we're being watched or something.

"You don't gotta do it" I grumped at him. I know Cody and once you say he can't do something. He'll jump on the chance to do it.

"I will, long as you go first" I wince, hadn't expected him to say that. Managing a confident smile, I hold out my hand.

"Deal" he shakes it.

"I'll video tape it. So we can watch us be awesome" Cody has this thing with cameras. He can make almost anything look cool.

"That's...sooo cool!" I said excitedly, I would have never thought of that. I guess two heads are better than one.

"Yeah, I'll bring the ramp and camera. You bring the bikes" Cody offered, that sounds fair enough.

Pushing the bikes to my house isn't that hard. I just hope nobody sees me with two bikes. I have some nosy neighbors on my street. Tony said "they only care" I think they're nosy and should mind their own business. Kicking open the gate, I stand the bikes against the fence and run inside. I gotta get my swim suit on. I've decided I'm going to wear, my army green ones with my orange shirt. They're my favorite, not like I'd tell anybody I favored swimming stuff. That'd make me look like a girl. Cody comes dressed in gray swim trunks and a purple Polo tee shirt. He has his ramp in his right hand and camera in his Polo Shirt pocket. I grin excitedly; it's a good day to do something like this. I hope we don't get caught. I still don't really know how to swim. I mean I sorta can.

"You ready?" he asked, I buckle my helmet.

"Yep" I replied trying to sound and look cool.

"Here goes the famous Johnny Daredevil DiNozzo. The best biker in all of D.C, he's Johnny DiNozzo" Cody is really good at pretending he's a big-shot guy on Wipeout.

I start pedaling towards the ramp. Faster and faster, until I'm airborne, thinking this is awesome. Then I crash into the water. My bike of course sinks like a rock. I manage to do the doggy-paddle all the way towards the other side. My clothes are drenched and soaking wet. Cody is applauding and clapping with obvious enjoyment. Gasping a little as I jump out of the water, I smile pretending to look brave. On the inside I'm thinking, wow that was a close one. The outside I'm all smiles. Abby and Ziva come bounding down the porch steps. I freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. Cody stops clapping; he puts his camera away. I hope they didn't see the camera. In order to be famous, we need that thing. We look at one another, suddenly feeling guilty.

"What were you doing?" Ziva demanded. Cody looks down and doesn't say a word.

"Nothing" I lied; with my clothes drenched from head to toe. I don't know how I'm going to manage this one.

"It didn't look like nothing. Do you even know how to swim?" Abby asked, why does she sound so angry? We could've been famous.

"Sorta" I said glaring at Abby. "And that's none of your business anyway" Ziva swats my bottom; it stings, but I pretend it doesn't. I don't look at Cody, he's probably laughing at me anyway. Cos I got spanked in front of him...okay, swatted.

"Cody, I suggest you go home" Ziva said frowning mostly at me. How did she know it was my idea? Damn it sucks having investigators as parents. Why could they be waiters or janitors? Or even professors, or bankers, or rich people. That'd be awesome, being rich. Money! Oh right I'm in trouble, I gotta focus.

"Yes ma'am" Cody said running a hand through his brown hair.

"I'll walk you" Abby offered, I look down at the pavement.

"My mom isn't home" he lied. I can tell he's lying cos he isn't meeting Ziva's serious brown eyes.

"Should I walk you down and check for myself? Or would you like Abby too" Ziva offered. My mouth becomes wide and angry, she can't do that. Cody's not gonna wanna be my friend if Ziva's being like this.

"A-Abby can" Cody stuttered. Sadly, I look over at my friend. He has tears streaming down his cheeks, oh man. Now I got him into trouble. Now he's going to hate him. Tears trickle down my own face.

I start to follow Abby; she might be safer to be with. Ziva grabs my upper arm and glares at me. I squirm around, and then stop realizing something. She won't spank me. She doesn't even know how. Last time she tricked me into thinking she would, but a trick is a trick. I look over at Cody whose eyes are red and swollen with tears. The second the gate closes behind Abby, Ziva is pulling me into the house.

"I'm wet Ziva" I said. The rule is we're not allowed inside the house when we're wet. I guess Ziva doesn't remember that rule.

She doesn't answer. "I'm not allowed into the house, when I'm wet" I reminded her half-hoping, she'll let me off Scott free

"Every rule has an exception" Ziva said sharply, that's when I remember when I sweared at Gibbs. I shake my head.

"But, I'm wet" I said meekly.

"Go upstairs and change into something dry" Ziva suggested softly. I reluctantly go upstairs and put on two pairs of underwear and jeans. HAHA I won't feel anything. Coming down the stairs, I struggle to keep the smirk off my face. Ziva pretends not to notice and deposits me into the corner. Then goes into the other room, to call Tony; is she a tattle-tale or what? I swallow hard wondering if Cody's going to get spanked too. Wait a minute; Ziva doesn't know how to spank people. She can swat, but…Ziva interrupts my thoughts, when she takes my arm.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. Ziva pulls me in front of her and takes a firm hold of my wrists.

"I dunno" I ignore the fact that, she's calmed down some.

"You don't know?" she asked giving me a knowing look. My face burns a red color. Why does she think I'm lying?

"Yeah" I lied; playing with my wet tee shirt.

"Johnny, did you know it was wrong?" Ziva asked, making sure we have eye contact. I chew on my lip.

"I guess" I mumbled.

"Did you know you could've gotten hurt? You were very lucky you didn't break any bones" Ziva asked, I smile at her. How could I have gotten hurt? She frowns disapprovingly at the fact that I'm smiling.

"Oh"

"You don't even know how to swim"

"I can do the doggy-paddle" I said hoping she'll remember it isn't all my fault. I hope Cody will still be my friend.

"If Tony was here, he'd _paddle_ your bottom" she corrected. My face turns as white as snow, and then it returns to its natural color. I'm not gonna get spanked! Ha-ha.

"Why did you do it?" she repeated a little more firm this time.

"Cos" I lied weakly.

"Johnathan" Ziva warned. I shake my head and sigh.

"Cody thought it'd look cool" I blurted. He did, I could tell by the twinkle appearing in his brown eyes.

Ziva asked, "Do you understand why it was dangerous?" I look down for a second and up again.

"You already told me. I could've broken my bones and shit like that" I said rolling my eyes, trying so desperately to sound cool. Ziva sharply swats my behind, tears spring into my eyes. She's actually mad enough to swat me so it stings.

"It was Cody's idea" I lied.

"Was it?"

"Yeah"

"Johnny" Ziva warned giving me, a look to cut the crap.

"It was" I insisted.

"You went along with it even though you knew it was wrong. Do you know how...bad that it? Johnny, looking cool in front of your friend isn't worth your own life. Just because everyone else is doing something. Doesn't mean you have to do it as well"

"I won't do it again" I promised. Ziva shakes her head, obviously thinking that isn't good enough.

"I know you won't" Ziva takes my wrist.

"Noooooo! Wait!" Ziva stops and lets go of my wrists; looking unsure if she should stop. I make a break for the door. Ziva doesn't move a muscle.

"If you open that door. You'll take your spanking in your underwear. Come here" Ziva ordered as cool as can be. My lower lip trembles.

I freeze, with the knob curled around my fingers. My lower lip quivers sadly. I don't wanna get spanked with a hairbrush. Shaking the feelings of worry away. I open the door and try to run out. Ziva has me, by the armpit in seconds. She kicks the door shut behind her and mumbles "I can't believe he did that" over and over again. Tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Ziva, I'm sorry" She doesn't answer.

I try to catch her eyes. So she can see I'm bawling my eyes out already. And I don't need a spanking. "Ziva, I'm really sorry!" I repeated louder.

Sitting down one of the kitchen chairs. Ziva pulls me over her lap; my face burns a red color. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the first spank to come. Instead she pulls down my jeans. I look over my shoulder at her. A look of confusion crosses her face. Then she pulls down the underwear I'm wearing. Now I'm stuck with only one pair Superman underwear...not two. Instantly I start to cry. This isn't fair. Pull my first pair up. Pull em' up! I keep my mouth shut, worried I might get it bare instead.

After having a tight grip on my waist. Ziva raises her hand and starts the spanking. I kick my legs into her shins. I can't believe she's actually spanking me without my pants on. Wriggling around like a worm, I feel her tilt me a little more so she gets the under part. I throw my hand back there. Ziva captures it and holds it behind me back; I shake my head. This hurts, way worse than with jeans on. She does know how to spank. "Stop...yyouurr killing me! It hurts" I cried out. My vision is blurred with tears. Thinking fast, I start punching her thighs. In return I recieve harder spanks. "I'm sorry" I sobbed. This time I actually mean it.

Ziva lets me up and stands me out in front of her. "Johnny, I understand you may want to look cool in front of your friends, but risking your life isn't the way to do it, do you understand?" she asked, wiping a few tears from my cheeks.

"Y-yes, are you gonna send us back?" I stuttered more tears spill down my cheeks.

"Why would you…Johnny, you and Kyle may start trouble, but there's nothing you two could do to make us want to get rid of you. We love you both very much" Ziva said wiping the tears and giving me a hug.

"Then why did you spank me?" I sniffled.

"I spanked you because I care about you and want you to grow up to be a good person" Ziva said, then studies my face. "And you almost got yourself killed and ran off" she replied.

"I won't...run off no more" I said letting her smooth out my hair. I only allow a selective few do that.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll spank your naked bottom with a hairbrush. We hear?" Ziva threatened, nodding I wonder if she's serious. Nah, I don't wanna find out. She wouldn't spank me with a hairbrush, would she? Ziva gives me another hug and ruffles my hair.

Even though my butt hurts, I sit beside Ziva and watch a movie. I don't really care which one it is, for once. Kyle comes home early wearing a smile as wide as a Sumo Wrestler and sits down on the other side of Ziva. It's so incredibly Hallmark. Tony comes home early too, with pizza. I tell Tony about my biking moment and for the next week my biking privileges are…gone. I don't bother to tell him, my bike is still in the pool.

At around ten, I take out my phone and text Cody. I hope he'll still be my friend. I didn't mean for him to get into trouble. I really didn't.

_U get into trubble?_

_Spanked wit hairbrush. U?_

_Hand_

_Suks_

_Still ave' camera?_

_Yah, y?_

_Idea..._

Cody and I've decided that we're gonna be famous. After deleting my messages and placing my phone onto the charger. I go into my room and start playing Super Smash Bros. Kyle's been trying to cheer me up; since he knows I got a real spanking from Ziva.

"Hey, you kay?" he asked sitting down beside. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, my butt hurts" I said softly.

"What did yah do anyway?" oh right, he doesn't know. Tony didn't want him to have any ideas about doing the same thing.

"Biked off the ramp into the pool" I said smirking happily. Then I remember Ziva's earlier threat. Spanked with a hairbrush sounds horrible.

"Really?" I nod. "Cool. Next time lemme in on that" Kyle said hopefully. He's actually asking if I could let him hang out with me. This has to be an extraordinary event.

"But, you'll get spanked" I reminded him. We both don't say anything for a few moments.

Kyle thinks for a moment. "We're brothers, I don't mind trouble. Long as its worth it" he sounds so sure of him self.

"Brothers" I repeated.

"Yah, we'll be two brothers for ninty life-times" Kyle said cracking his crazy smile. I look down and notice his hand is all healed up.

"Just Two Brothers" I smile. This has to be a good day. I know I got spanked, but I can tell. Good days like this don't happen too often. So make it last. We end up watching the movie two brothers. Its my new favorite.

The End


End file.
